Czwarty rok
by pasja
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania Calligraphy
1. Chapter 1

_Autor: Calligraphy_  
><em>Tytuł oryginału: "The Fourth Year" <em>  
><em>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: wysłana, czekam<em>  
><em>Beta: sandwich (chupaChak)<em>  
><em>Ostrzeżenia: NC — 17; sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy<em>  
><em>AN: Trochę się obawiałam rozpocząć tłumaczenie - Calligraphy jest już znana dzięki "Taki samotny beze mnie" - i jestem przekonana, że to opowiadanie naturalnie będzie porównywane do poprzedniego. Kocham całą jej twórczość, więc porównanie nie wypada źle w moim odczuciu - ale zastanawiam się, jak Wy je odbierzecie. _  
><em>Miłej lektury! <em> 

* * *

><p>1.<p>

O szóstej rano podniósł się z kokonu narzut i koców.

Na podłodze, między jego łóżkiem a łazienką, było dokładnie dziewięć skrzypiących desek podłogowych.

Wziął prysznic. Pod stopami znalazł trzy popękane kafle.

Wyszczotkował zęby miętową pastą i podreptał z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie włożył szare spodnie i czarny sweter. Wilgotne włosy zawiązał z tyłu gumką. Nie patrzył w lustro, nie miał na co.

Potem skarpetki, dalej buty. Obejrzał swoje paznokcie, zawiązując sznurowadła.

— Trzeba je obciąć — mruknął i dodał kolejny obowiązek do listy zadań.

Dom był nadal ciemny i cichy. Za oknem pierwsze promienie słońca wtapiały się linię horyzontu.

Severus Snape zastanowił się przez moment nad małymi, życiowymi absurdami.  
>A potem, trochę dłużej, zadumał się nad większymi.<p>

*****  
>Kostki zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni zastukały w zamknięte drzwi sypialni naprzeciwko. Severus przysunął ucho do drewna. Usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo i łomot.<p>

— Wstałem już…! Nie wchodź!

— Nie odważyłbym się, Wasza Wysokość — powiedział. Tylko dla własnej przyjemności przewrócił oczami, następnie ruszył korytarzem i zszedł po schodach.

Zaklęcia rozgrzewające nie pozwalały, by chłód wdarł się do starego, wiejskiego domu. Choć jeśli stanął w odpowiednim rogu, mógł poczuć lodowaty powiew. Potrafił jednak z łatwością go uniknąć. Minął zimny obszar po ciemku.

Nie lubił światła. Lubił, gdy mrok i cisza utrzymywały się tu tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. To sprawiało, że dom bardziej przypominał lochy. Jeśli zamknął oczy, prawie udawało mu się oszukać umysł. Prawie.

Słońce wyjrzało spoza dalekich wzgórz, wypełniając kuchnię przyjazną, pomarańczową poświatą. Być może powinien już przestać podziwiać widoki — w końcu herbata sama się nie zrobi, śniadanie nie poda, podłoga nie zamiecie, a pranie nie wypierze, zanim zaczną się seriale (choć nadal nie był pewien, jak właściwie działa to mugolskie ustrojstwo). Sięgnął po różdżkę, ale kieszeń była pusta.

Sięgnął raz jeszcze, tym razem do włącznika. Kuchnia rozbłysła światłem. Chwycił czajnik i napełnił go nad zlewem.

Zrobił omlety nadziewane grzybami, papryką, serem i szynką. Polał wszystko gorącym sosem. Bąble, które powstały przy jego podgrzewaniu, przypomniały mu kotły do eliksirów.

— Doskonale pachnie! — krzyknął jego stróż gdzieś z głębi domu. Sądząc po odgłosach, siłował się ze swoją szatą.

— Bo to nie ty gotujesz — powiedział cicho, pogrążając się w tym nie do-końca-spokoju, którego się nauczył. Było coś kojącego w mieszaniu jajek na patelni. Nie myślał o rozpalaniu ognia za pomocą gałki ani wycieraniu okien wilgotną szmatką. Nic prócz bąbli i ciepła, zapachu przypraw, scalaniu kilku składników w doskonałą całość…

Severus lubił gotowanie.

Potter pojawił się jak zwykle, co wiele mówiło na ten temat. Zbyt szybko na jajecznicę, która jeszcze nie była gotowa; źle ubrany w swoje żółte, aurorskie szaty, uśmiechając się jednym z tych drżących, za-wszelką-cenę-wesołych uśmiechów.

— Mówiłem, że cudownie pachnie.

— Słyszałem cię.

— Och. Słyszałeś. — Chłopak sięgnął widelcem do patelni.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i uderzył go drewnianą łyżką. Tylko raz, ale mocno.

— Au! Hej.

— Trochę szacunku dla mojej kuchni, Potter.

Harry chwycił się za obolały nadgarstek.

— Nie musiałeś mnie bić.

Snape się skrzywił.

— Zjesz, jak będzie gotowe.

Brwi Pottera zbiegły się w środku czoła.

Severus nawet nie doliczył do trzech. Raz, dwa...

— A kiedy będzie gotowe?

— Jak będzie gotowe. Weź czajnik.

Kiedy w końcu usiedli, chłopak jadł gorliwie, ignorując starania czarodzieja by uczynić jedzenie zbyt gorącym lub pikantnym (ale nie tak pikantnym, by Snape uważał je za niesmaczne). Jego oczy nawet nie zaszły łzami.

— Dziś długa zmiana.

— Mhm — wymruczał niezrozumiale. Pomagało to w podtrzymaniu konwersacji, szczególnie takich, w których nie chciał brać udziału.

— Taka jak te, dzięki którym wolałbym zostać w domu. Czasem myślę, że jeśli będę musiał wyśledzić jeszcze jeden brakujący podpis, to naprawdę się wścieknę. Mówią ci na treningu, że musisz być gotowy na wszystko, ale nigdy nikt nie powiedział, że będzie tyle roboty papierkowej. Muszę się podpisać pięćset razy w ciągu dnia. Może trochę przesadziłem… ale czasem myślę, że to się nigdy nie skończy.

— Zrezygnuj. — Severus rozciął jajko.

— Co?

— Zrezygnuj. Nienawidzisz tego. Zrezygnuj.

— Nie mogę zrezygnować.

— Jest jakieś prawo, które nakazuje ci być aurorem?

Potter spojrzał na niego.

— Nie rozumiesz.

— Przez prawie dwadzieścia lat zmuszano mnie do zawodu, którego nienawidziłem. Nie zgodzę się z tobą w tej kwestii.

Wybraniec pokręcił głową.

— To nie jest takie proste.

— To twój problem, Potter. Tylko twój.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— Idę później do księgarni — powiedział chłopak pomiędzy kęsami. — Chcesz coś? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Przyniosę ci.

Snape nie chciał.

Widelec uderzył o stół.

— Nie bądź idiotą. Jak mogę... Czego ty chcesz?

Severus zapatrzył się w okno.

— Zabij mnie — zasugerował łagodnie.

— Nikt nie ma zamiaru cię zabić, Snape. Musisz do tego przywyknąć. — Harry westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Niektóre kosmyki na jego głowie sterczały w nieładzie.

— Kup sobie grzebień — odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

*****  
>Życie skrzata domowego pozostawiało całkiem sporo czasu na kontemplację.<p>

Severus nie był z tego faktu jakoś szczególnie zadowolony. Wolał pracować, aż praca pochłonie całą jego energię — fizyczną i psychiczną — a potem opaść w błogosławiony brak przytomności, zanim na nowo będzie trzeba wstać i zacząć dzień do początku. Chciał, aby jego myśli były tak wyczerpane jak cała reszta, kiedy wpełzał wieczorem do łóżka. Niestety, obowiązki służącego nigdy nie zmęczyły go aż do tego stopnia.

Właśnie skończył szorować podłogę, kiedy pojawiła się na niej para butów. Ścisnął gąbkę w dłoni, ale nie spojrzał w górę.

— Zadepcz mi moją mokrą podłogę, a pożałujesz.

Harry przystanął.

— Wiesz, nie musisz zachowywać się jak niewolnik.

Severus wrócił do szorowania.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? Nie powinieneś być w pracy? Czy płacą ci teraz, kiedykolwiek byś się nie zjawił?

— Jest pora lanczu. Mogę poprosić Zgredka, żeby to zrobił.

— Jak już wspominałem przy tak wielu okazjach, że nie będę się trudził ich liczeniem, nie mam zamiaru mieszkać z domowym skrzatem.

— Może nie musiałby tu mieszkać na stałe. Wpadałby w weekendy.

Wykręcił gąbkę.

— Więc może powinienem zająć się brudem, który zgromadzi się w trakcie tygodnia. Och. Wróć. Właśnie to robię — powiedział to z największą dozą sarkazmu na jaką było go stać. Pochylił się i zaczął szorować dalej.

— Minęły już cztery lata.

— Co proszę?

— Jesteś już tutaj cztery lata.

— Czyżby. — Severus zauważył paproch, którego wcześniej nie widział, zakleszczony pomiędzy deskami.

— No, prawie.

— I nie zmieni się to do końca mojego nieszczęsnego życia. Dziękuję, Potter, naprawdę wiesz, jak podnieść człowieka na duchu.

— Znów zajmują się twoją sprawą

Naprawdę nie chciał, by go to zaskoczyło. Ale stało się to i tak.

— Dlaczego?

¬— Bo ich o to poprosiłem. Bo nadszedł czas, by pewne rzeczy w końcu się zmieniły.

Milczał.

Bolały go kolana od mycia podłóg w korytarzu i kuchni. Był gdzieś mop, ale uważał, że za jego pomocą tylko rozgarnia kurz. Severus wolał swoje wiadro, gąbkę i mydło. Takie mycie podłogi zabierało więcej czasu i bardziej przypominało karę.

— Mamy zamiar wymienić mnie na pannę Weasley, czyż nie?

Harry zmarszczył się.

— To nie twoja sprawa.

— Odgrzebano moją teczkę. Myślę, że to jest moja sprawa.

— Chodziło mi o Ginny. Ona nie jest twoją sprawą.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo do swego stróża.

— Ocaliłem jej życie.

Brwi Harry'ego zbiegły się jeszcze bardziej, a twarz wygięła w grymasie.

— Mógłbyś podziękować — warknął i ruszył do drzwi, zostawiając odciski butów na świeżo umytej podłodze.

— Życie ich wszystkich, w gruncie rzeczy — zawołał za nim. — I to ty mógłbyś podziękować, Potter.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

Snape odłożył gąbkę i pochylił się tak nisko, aż jego czoło oparło się o chłodne drewno podłogi.

*****  
>Ludzie w telewizji mieli program o nazwie „Schronienie na czas burzy". Jego bohaterami była trójka atrakcyjnych ludzi z nadmorskiego miasta, którzy lubili sypiać ze sobą nawzajem (i właściwie każdym, kto się nawinął). Co ciekawe, wszyscy w mieście zdawali się mieć jakieś straszliwe i szokujące tajemnice.<p>

— On zabił twojego ojca — powiedział Snape do telewizora. Jedną z dobrych rzeczy w telewizji było to, że aktorzy nie mogli cię usłyszeć. To było trochę tak, jak siedzieć w dźwiękoszczelnej kabinie i przyglądać się sztuce, jednocześnie łupiąc orzechy nie przeszkadzając sąsiadowi obok. — Nie idź z nim do łóżka. On zabił twojego ojca. — Wyciągnął się na kanapie i zadumał nad swoimi najdziwniejszymi pragnieniami.

Chciał papierosa.

Nie palił od lat. Najprawdopodobniej Potter by mu na to nie pozwolił.

Kobieta w telewizorze zaczęła krzyczeć.

Severus podparł ręką brodę.

— Mnie za to nie wiń. Próbowałem cię ostrzec.

*****

Sieć Fiuu zagwizdała.

Z salonu dobiegły dwa podniesione głosy.

Severus zaczął cicho kroić ogórki, zatrzymując ostrze, zanim uderzyło o deskę.

— …nigdy o mnie nie myślisz! O mnie! Nigdy nie zapytałeś, czego chcę, po prostu założyłeś, że to wiesz. Jak mogłeś to zrobić? To moja rodzina! — zaskrzeczała najmłodsza Weasleyówna. — Jak mogłeś to przed nimi zrobić w ten sposób?

— Są też moją rodziną.

— Wiesz, Harry, ostatni raz jak sprawdzałam nie byłeś naturalnym rudzielcem. To znaczy... jesteś rodziną, ale nie - rodziną. Nie jestem gotowa, dobra? Następnym razem kiedy zdecydujesz się zrobić coś równie głupiego jak oświadczyny, zanim zapytasz mnie o zda...

— To miało być romantyczne.

— Bez choćby ostrzeżenia? Nie chcę wychodzić za mąż, Harry!

— Teraz już to wiem.

— Mogłeś zrobić to gdziekolwiek indziej. W restauracji, w pracy, gdziekolwiek! Zamiast tego chciałeś, abym wypadła na niewychowaną, okropną su... przed wszystkimi! Teraz oni uważają mnie za wstrętną, złą osobę tylko dlatego, że chcę spędzić jeszcze kilka lat rozwijając się zawodowo, zamiast zostać żoną mężczyzny, który traktuje mnie raczej jak młodszą siostrę niż prawdziwą dziewczynę.

W salonie ucichło.

Severus odłożył nóż i podkradł się do drzwi.

— Mogę popracować nad tą sprawą z seksem.

Snape zamrugał. To niemożliwe, by usłyszał właśnie to, co usłyszał. To było jak manna z nieba. Jeśli manna mogła być materiałem do szantażu.

— Nie. Myślę, że chcę... że chcę to skończyć. Ja nie... Harry. Jesteś naszym przyjacielem. Jesteś jak jeden z moich braci. I tak powinno pozostać.

Zza drzwi było słychać zdławiony kaszel.

— Mogę popracować nad… Ja po prostu nie lubię, kiedy ludzie są naprawdę blisko, ja…

— Wracam. Powiem im, że nasze reakcje były trochę zbyt gwałtowne, ale o tym porozmawialiśmy i damy sobie więcej czasu. Potem, za kilka miesięcy, zerwiemy ze sobą i zaczniemy spotykać się z innymi.

— Poznałaś kogoś? — zapytał Harry. Oskarżenie wymknęło się razem z pytaniem.

— Tak.

*****

Potter wziął tydzień wolnego.

— Szkoda. Setki znudzonych uczniów nie będą musiały słuchać słuchać niskiego mężczyzny wysławiającego zalety pozostania w szkole i trzymania się z daleka od czarnej magii.

Harry, trzymając głowę w dłoniach, wypuścił rwany oddech.

Severus dodał więcej pieprzu Cayenne do mieszanki ziół, którymi podkreślał smak kurczaka. Drobinki przypraw zawisły w powietrzu.

— …na domiar złego z raczej wystającą szczęką — mruknął, skończył obiad i podał do stołu.

Potter nie był na tyle przyzwoity, by powstrzymać się od wycierania mokrych oczu podczas posiłku.

Natomiast oczy Severusa utkwione były w talerzu.

— To bardzo smaczne — powiedział Harry. — Dobrze gotujesz. — Snape mruknął coś na kształt potwierdzenia. Zakaszlał. — Ten dom jest naprawdę czysty. Dzięki tobie.

Przełknął.

— Panie Potter.

— To zupełnie bezcelowe. Nic nie potrafię zrobić jak trzeba. Nie jestem nawet wystarczająco dobry, by zostać aurorem — siedzę za biurkiem, cały dzień wypełniając formularze, a kiedy tego nie robię, jeżdżę po szkołach i wygłaszam przemówienia, które napisał za mnie ktoś inny. Równie dobrze mógłbym wcale nie nosić uniformu. Równie dobrze mógłbym mieć przyczepione sznurki do rąk i nóg. Mogli by mnie wypatroszyć, wypchać słomą i podłożyć głos.

¬— Panie Potter.

— Miałem dziewczynę. Miałem. Jedną. Pewno nie będę miał następnej. Tak jak rodziny. — Snape zacisnął pięści na swoich sztućcach. — Nigdy. — Nauczyciel warknął. — Z wszyst…

— Potter. Jesteś młody. Jesteś bogaty. Może trochę niski, ale całkiem przystojny. — Rozciął kurczaka. Było zbyt cicho, więc dodał: — No i może nie jesteś jakoś bardzo inteligentny, ale nie sądzę też, byś był głupszy niż większość ministerialnych oficjeli.

— Próbujesz sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej? — wysyczał Harry.

To było trochę lepsze niż nieszczęśliwa cisza.

— Nie musisz pracować, Potter. Masz więcej niż potrzeba, by skromnie wesprzeć jakieś małe państewko spośród krajów trzeciego świata. Chcesz jakąś dziewczynę? Odpisz jednej z tych, co zasypują cię listami. A jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mieć cholerną rodzinę, to po prostu ją załóż.

— Załóż ją. — Potter zamrugał.

Snape wrócił do posiłku.

— Zaadoptuj. Kup sobie jedną. Zajdź w ciążę.

— Zajść… — otworzył szerzej oczy. — Co?

— Spędzisz kilka miesięcy, nie będąc w stanie zobaczyć swoich jąder, ale decydowali się na to więksi idioci niż ty. — Harry zaczął się na niego gapić. Wyglądał, jakby był zbyt przerażony, by zacząć krzyczeć. Snape już więcej na niego nie spojrzał. — Jestem tu, by ci robić herbatę, Potter. A nie żałować.

*****

Potter spędzał niedziele z Weasleyami. Przynajmniej wcześniej tak było. Wizyty z czasem robiły się coraz krótsze, aż pewnej niedzieli został w domu, nie kłopocząc się, by zamienić pidżamę na normalny strój.

— Nie odwiedzasz dziś swoich rudowłosych przyjaciół? — spytał Severus, składając pościel.

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na równe kostki z prania i wyjątkowo nie zapytał, czy nie mógłby tego zrobić skrzat domowy. Potarł bliznę, która nadal szpeciła jego czoło. Powiedział dziennikarzom, że już go nie boli i że pocieranie jej to tylko nawyk, ale sam ten ruch powodował, iż Snape zerkał na swoje ramię, by upewnić się, że znak na pewno znikł.

Nie odpowiedział.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy?

I zanim Snape odgonił go jak natrętnego owada, złapał za drugi koniec prześcieradła i podniósł tak, by jego rogi spotkały się z tymi, które trzymał w dłoniach Severus. Został, żeby pomóc przy następnym i jeszcze kolejnym.

— Zdałem testy zręcznościowe — powiedział Harry.

— Tak? — To nie było jakoś bardzo interesujące, ale nie była to też telewizja.

— No. Został mi jeszcze jeden egzamin, choć nie pracuję w terenie. Zdałem trzy testy z czterech, mimo że nie musiałem. Wiesz, czemu jeden oblałem?

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

— Miałem niedowagę.

Prześcieradła załopotały jak żagle.

— Sam ci to mogłem powiedzieć.

— Wiedziałem, że się przyczepią. Ale jadłem — odpowiedział cicho. — Jednak mnie przepuścili mimo to. Chyba powinienem podziękować za to, że mnie zmusiłeś.

— Nie mam różdżki, Potter. Nie bardzo mogę zmusić cię do czegokolwiek.

— Budzisz mnie rano, robisz śniadanie, obiad. Zawsze mam czyste szaty. Czuję się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. A tak przy okazji — parsknął nagle — muszę kupić nowe. Stara szata wyjściowa przestała na mnie pasować.

— Rozrastamy się w alarmującym tempie, hm?

— Raczej udajemy, że jesteśmy więksi niż w rzeczywistości. Mam dość ludzi, którzy karmią mnie na siłę.

Skończyli z pościelą i zaczęli zwijać skarpetki. Nie trwało to długo. Wszystko co było długie i czarne należało do Severusa, a wszystkie krótkie i w jaskrawych kolorach do Pottera.

— …Snape?

— Co? — Jakkolwiek niezwykłe, to stała obecność Harry'ego nie była jakoś bardzo irytująca.

— Nienawidzisz tego miejsca?

Pociągnął nosem. Zwinął parę czarnych skarpetek z kulkę.

— To nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie powinienem cieszyć się swoją karą.

— Ale, spójrz. Moglibyśmy... mógłbyś sprawić, by twoje życie było dużo cięższe. Przyznaj, choćby wtedy, gdy zalałeś dom — głos Harry'ego zamarł. Starszy męzczyzna milczał. Nawet na łożu śmierci nie zdradziłby detali dotyczących Incydentu Z Pralką. — Ale nic się nie stało — przerwał na moment. — Dziś jestem hojny, Snape. Powinieneś to wykorzystać. Czego chcesz? Nigdy o nic nie prosisz, prócz tego, co masz na liście zakupów. Musi być coś, czego byś chciał.

Severus pokręcił głową.

— No dalej. Musi coś być. Cokolwiek. Spróbuj.

Zastanowił się chwilę.

— Papierosy — powiedział.

Potter zamrugał.

— Papierosy? Nie wiedziałem, że palisz.

— Nie paliłem od dłuższego czasu, co jest raczej oczywiste. Chciałbym zacząć na nowo, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — Zmarszczył się. — Więc? Sam zapytałeś, czego chcę.

— Papierosy. — Harry również się zmarszczył. — Nie chcę, żeby dom śmierdział.

No i nic więcej na ten temat.

— Nieważne — westchnął.

— Czekaj. Nie wolno ci wychodzić na zewnątrz, wiem. Ale...

— Nie trudź się, Potter. — Severus podniósł koszyk ze stołu. — Nie zhańbię zapachem twoich cennych dróg oddechowych. Będziesz jadł dziś kolację w domu? Myślałem, że zostaniesz ze swoimi rudzielcami. Rozmroziłem tylko jeden stek.

To byłby genialny posiłek. Duszone ziemniaki, szparagi, masło, ale prawdziwa zabawa zaczynała się dopiero, kiedy Pottera nie było w domu.

— Mógłbym go powiększyć jakimś zaklęciem.

— Nie trzeba. Zrobię makaron.

— Ja mógłbym coś ugotować — zaoferował się Harry.

— Masz chyba na myśli to, że mógłbyś rozpuścić kluski na patelni.

Potter miał czelność wyglądać na zranionego.

— Potrafię gotować. To, że nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi podejść do garnków, jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Zawsze podkreślasz, że to twoja kuchnia.

— Miałem do wyboru albo się poddać, albo ją przejąć

— Można wziąć na wynos. Tak jest prościej. Ja naprawdę cały dzień pracuję.

Snape warknął, odsłaniając zęby.

— Tak, Potter, a ja nie robię nic. Spędzam cały dzień, leżąc na aksamitnej kanapie, a domowe skrzaty karmią mnie obranymi winogronami.

— Nie o to mi chodziło! Chciałem tylko powiedzieć... że jeśli będę miał okazję... to mógłbym coś ugotować. Byłem dobrym kucharzem. I nie potrzebuję do tego różdżki. Kiedy dorastałem wśród mugolskich krewnych, byłem regularnie zmuszany do sterczenia w kuchni. — Wydął dolną wargę.

Snape przyłożył rękę do ucha.

— Słyszysz, Potter? To najmniejszy na całym czarodziejskim świecie gobliński kwartet smyczkowy, który gra tylko dla ciebie — zadrwił. — Spróbuj się wysilić i nie użalać się nad sobą przez cały czas. To dość nudne, a ty robisz się w tym coraz lepszy. — Podniósł wiadro i wyminął chłopaka. — Wybacz. Czeka na mnie kąpiel z bąbelkami. I słudzy z wachlarzami w rękach.

Zwlekał na schodach chwilę dłużej niż to było konieczne.

Potter nigdy nie potrafił się rozstawać.

*****

W czołówce "Schronienia na czas burzy" zawsze pokazywano statek na morzu, ale sam program właściwie nie miał wiele wspólnego z żeglarstwem.

— Choćby jeden morski wątek. Czy proszę o zbyt wiele?

Ale dzisiaj był. Główni bohaterowie brnęli przez wydarzenia, zaangażowani w tę samą fabułę.

Althea chciała wyjść za Chralesa, ale Charles był zakochany w Kristinie. Z jakiegoś powodu, Althea chciała zagłuszyć swój ból za pomocą żywiołowego seksu na tylnym siedzeniu swojego automobilu (który wcale nie wyglądał komfortowo) z gościem o imieniu Robin. Robin nie mówił wiele. Najwyraźniej został zatrudniony ze względu na walory ukryte pod koszulką, a nie umiejętności aktorskie.

— Żaden z was nie grzeszy rozumem. Gdybyście byli pod moją kuratelą, zastosowałbym kilka długoterminowych szlabanów. Bylibyście zmuszeni do przepisywania „Ilustrowanego podręcznika o magicznych niewypałach" tak długo, aż sama myśl o spółkowaniu powodowałaby u was mdłości tak wielkie, że nie bylibyście w stanie opuścić toalety.

Fiu zaszumiało.

Severus poszukał pudełka, które podobno nazywano pilotem, i wyłączył telewizor.

Potter wyszedł z kominka. Był ubrany z jasnoniebieskie szaty zamiast zwykłych żółtych.

— Dziś też nie pracujesz, Potter? — nieuważnie poprawił narzutę.

Czarodziej rzucił w niego reklamówką.

— Zastanawiam się, czy jednak nie zrezygnować, powiem ci tak całkiem szczerze. Ostatnio jest dość nerwowa atmosfera.

Snape złapał torbę i otworzył ją.

— Nie wiedziałem jaki rodzaj lubisz.

Dokładnie zbadał zawartość siatki. Było w niej mnóstwo paczek.

— Wolałbym, żebyś nie palił w domu.

— Ale nie mogę stąd wyjść, Potter. Właśnie dlatego nazywają to aresztem domowym.

— Możesz palić w oknie. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Powiedziałeś, że chcesz palić... ale to ja nadal ustalam zasady. Jego uśmiech zrobił się trochę mniej przyjemny. — Więc? Jak będzie, Snape?

Severus prychnął.

— Zapomniałeś o zapałkach.

— Jesteś czasem takim sukinsynem — zamruczał jego strażnik i pokręcił głową.

Mężczyzna udał, że tego nie słyszał. Rozerwał banderolę i wciągnął w nozdrza zapach.

Spokój, jaki obiecywały, mu wystarczy.

*****

— Oficjalnie zerwaliśmy. Znaczy, nie byliśmy razem już wcześniej, ale teraz stało się to wiedzą publiczną. Nie, żeby cię to obchodziło, ale pomyślałem, że cię poinformuję — powiedział mu Potter z ta samą fałszywą radością, którą wkładał na twarz przed fleszami aparatów. — Podaj chili, proszę.

Podał.

Harry polał obficie swój ryż z warzywami. Posiłek mógłby być zrobiony z kartonu, a nie zauważyłby tego.

Severus prawdopodobnie powinien czuć się tym urażony, ale nie był człowiekiem, który oczekiwałby mdłych uprzejmości. Teraz, kiedy już nie musiał polegać na swoim węchu i kubkach smakowych, by powiedziały mu, czy jedzenie nie jest zatrute, cieszył się każdym kęsem. Nałożył na swój talerz podwójną porcję.

— Heirich i jego koledzy męczą mnie, bym przyprowadził cię znów na przesłuchanie.

Brwi Snape zbiegły się w środku czoła.

— Kto? Nie. Żadnych przesłuchań.

— Mógłbyś to rozważyć.

— Mógłbym też wetknąć widelec w toster. — Och, doskonale o tym wiedział.

— Zrobienie dobrego wrażenia na kilku wpływowych ludziach pomogłoby ci wydostać się stąd szybciej.

— Podobnie jak arszenik. — Wrażenie, jakie by zrobił, zaprowadziłoby go wprost do Azkabanu.

Nie, żeby nie był teraz w swego rodzaju więzieniu, ale jeśli chodziło o więzienną dolę, mogło być dużo gorzej.

— Waży się różnica miedzy kilkoma latami a całym życiem. Pomyśl o tym.

— Nie chcę myśleć.

— Więc pal, póki nie wyplujesz swoich płuc.

— Co za fantastyczna sugestia, Potter. Być może to zrobię, zaraz po obiedzie. — Jadł schludnie, jakby w milczącym proteście na sposób, w jaki chłopak pochłaniał kolejne kęsy. Połykał wszystko, zamiast właściwie żuć i smakować potrawy.

— …mógłbym przyjść?

— Co?

Potter odłożył widelec i nóż obok talerza.

— Nieważne — poprawił się, chyląc głowę.

Snape zatrzymał miarowo ruszające się szczęki.

— Chcesz zapalić?

— Nie. Ja. No... nie ma tu zbyt wiele do roboty. Poza tym, nigdy nie miałem okazji.

— Poszerzasz horyzonty, Potter?

— Nie wiem. Zapomnij. — Wrócił do jedzenia.

Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował go z czającą się w sercu grudką litości. Potter musiał być w naprawdę złym stanie, skoro błagał o jego towarzystwo.

— Dobrze. Ale żadnego gadania.

Harry skinął głową.

*****

— Oddychaj płytko na początku. Albo będziesz kaszleć. — Uderzył plecy krztuszącego się chłopaka trochę mocniej niż trzeba było.

— Jestem żałosny nawet jak palę — sapnął Harry.

— Na początku wszyscy kaszlą.

— Naprawdę?

Zmarszczył się.

— Tak.

— Dobra. Nie musisz się tak krzywić.

— Żadnego gadania, Potter.

Na zimnie ich oddechy zamieniały się w parę i mieszały z dymem.

Zauważył, że kilka razy z ust chłopaka wydobywa się tylko para, a papieros wisi zapomniany w ręce.

Okno w korytarzu na drugim piętrze było największe w całym domu. Snape spojrzał w dół i zastanowił się, jakby było z niego skoczyć. Najprawdopodobniej by się nie zabił, a życie spędzone w szpitalu byłoby gorsze niż to z Potterem. Biały puch pokrył stosy gnijących liści zmieszanych z zimowym błotem, co uczyniłoby nieudaną próbę samobójczą jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemną.

— Wyglądamy jak smoki — wyszeptał Potter, wypuszczając z ust dym.

*****

We wtorek Kristina wpadła do szybu. Wydawało się, że nikomu nie uda się jej uratować, mimo że cała reszta ludzi była dorosła, zaopatrzona w najlepszy sprzęt, a sama Kristine przytomna na tyle, by powiedzieć załodze stojącej na górze wszystko o rurze, która spadła na nią i przyszpiliła do ziemi. Nie zważając na fatalne okoliczności, zdołała również wyjawić Althei (w szokującym zwrocie akcji), że się w niej zakochała.

Severus założył ręce przed sobą.

— To jest głupie.

— Co jest głupie? — zapytał Potter.

Znów kręcił się pod nogami, siedząc skulony na parapecie ze stosem listów, na które musiał odpowiedzieć. Młodzieniec potrzebował, i to szybko, jakieś cholernej dziewczyny. W innym razie Severus nigdy już nie będzie miał spokoju.

— Telewizja.

— No, większość ludzi by się z tobą zgodziła w tej kwestii. Mogę przynieść trochę książek.

— Nie chcę książek.

— Czemu nie?

Wyłączył telewizor.

— Książki nie mają nic do zaoferowania.

Zapatrzył się w biały punkt światła z centrum ekranu.

— A telewizja ma?

— Telewizja nie zje mi czasu, oferując magiczne teorie, których nigdy nie będę mógł zrealizować; ulepszenia dla eliksirów, których osobiście nie sprawdzę i nie będzie kuła mnie w oczy oczywistym stwierdzeniem, że każdy czarodziej może używać różdżki.

— Są mugolskie książki.

— Na Pokątnej nie ma nic prócz śmieci.

Tych samych, które on oglądał teraz w telewizji…

— Sądzę, że w mugolskiej części Londynu coś znajdę.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę. Telewizja robiła się niewiarygodnie idiotyczna.

— Jeśli zdarzyłoby ci się przechodzić obok mugolskiej księgarni, to myślę, że mógłbym przekartkować kilka tytułów — przyznał niechętnie. Ale to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką mógł zaakceptować. Jeśli będzie się dawał zwodzić łapówkami, wszystko się skończy. Potter będzie mógł mu równie dobrze kupić obrożę i smycz.

— Chcesz fikcję? Literaturę faktu?

— Nie znam się na mugolskiej literaturze — powiedział, krzywiąc się. Nacisnął pilota, rzucając Harry'emu ponure spojrzenie. — Uważasz, że powinienem się znać? Przeczytałem kilka mugolskich książek dla dzieci, Potter, ale kiedy stałem się czarodziejem, czytałem tylko to, co należało do czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli moja niekompetencja z tym związana czyni ze mnie w twoich oczach bigota... to pieprz się.

— Tak, to bardzo dojrzałe.

— Wróć do odpowiadania na listy. „Najdrożsi, całujący mnie w tyłek pochlebcy, którzy wierzycie, że jestem tak wysoki, jak mnie pokazują w gazetach…"

— Dlaczego zawsze żartujesz z mojego wzrostu?

— To zaczęło się wówczas, kiedy zauważyłem, że przed dupkiem zawsze występuje tłustowłosy.

Potter ucichł.

Nie mógł ufać takiemu cichemu Potterowi. Severus skrzyżował nogi i uniósł brew.

— No dobrze. Coś w tym jest — powiedział w końcu chłopak, kiwając głową.

Severus odwrócił się w stronę telewizora.

Althea była bardzo smutna. Trzeba było kilku zbliżeń, żeby to pokazać.

— To jest głupie — zgodził się Potter.

*****

Masturbacja.

Trudny temat.

Trudny do zrealizowania w domu, w którym rozchodziło się echo. To znaczy dobra masturbacja.

Dobra, twarda masturbacja, z dużą ilością lubrykantu, takiej, jakiej pragnęło się w nocy. Nie jakieś tam ciągnięcie pod przykryciem.

Mógł to robić, gdy Potter był w pracy, ale istniało ryzyko, że spóźni się z wykonywaniem swoich obowiązków. I było nie do pomyślenia jak bardzo niezdyscyplinowany by się stał, pozwalając sobie drzemać popołudniami zmęczony ipsacją.

Jeśli jakość jego sprzątania czy gotowania pogorszyłaby się, chłopak na pewno wezwałby skrzata.

Severus wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Dni były wystarczająco trudne, aby je przeżyć z całą listą zadań. Mógł czyścić. Mógł gotować. Mógł udawać, że nadał był dostatecznie żywy, by planować swoją przyszłość. Nie odzyska swojego życia, to było pewne, ale być może będzie mógł jeszcze kiedyś na nie jakoś wpływać. Do tego czasu... wytrzyma. Perfekcyjnie opanuje wszystkie domowe sfery, do których ma dostęp (jakkolwiek to smutne). Może szorować. Może sterczeć w kuchni.

A potem mógłby się długo i porządnie onanizować i traktować to jako dzienną nagrodę, by zachować te resztkę zdrowych zmysłów i charakteru, które zostały ocalone przez wojnę i Wizengamot.

— Cholerny Potter — wysyczał. Ciężko było mu się skoncentrować, kiedy słyszał przez ścianę czyjeś kroki. — Zamknij się — zgrzytnął zębami. Objął delikatnie peniasa i pociągnął, aż znów stał się twardy. Zamknął oczy i wcisnął głowę w poduszkę.

O, tak. To było to.

Miał kilka różnych scenariuszy; nic zbyt skomplikowanego czy osobistego. W ciągu swojego życia zrozumiał, że najbardziej efektywne fantazje to były te, które najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie spełnią.

Z przyczyn mu nieznanych, i których nawet nie próbował zgłębić, najbardziej odpowiadały mu te zawierające ciężką pracę na statku lub — alternatywnie — bycie przetrzymywanym na nim jako więzień. Dziś był Kapitanem. Pierwszy majtek był raczej leniwy, ale na szczęście wystarczyło wprowadzić tylko trochę ostrej dyscypliny, żeby poprawił swoje zachowanie. Właśnie błagał Severusa, by oszczędził mu chłosty...

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Snape jęknął w poduszkę. Zatrzymał rękę.

— Snape? Nie śpisz? — zza drzwi dobiegł go głos Pottera.

Milczał.

— Snape?

Nawet się nie poruszył.

Minęły minuty i w końcu odetchnął.

Po jakimś czasie (i niestety częściowo zmarnowanym wysiłku) podjął wcześniejszą aktywność.

Pierwszy majtek wyglądał trochę jak mniejsza wersja Kingsleya Shacklebolta (świętoszkowaty łajdak, choć nawet dość przystojny). Snape kazał mu uklęknąć.

— Tak jest — mruknął zadowolony w poduszkę, wbijając się w swoją pięść. — Obciągniesz mi, i jeszcze będzie ci się to podobać.

Nawet starając się być cicho, końcówka nie zabrała mu wiele czasu. Pierwszy majtek Kingsley, jak się wydawało, wyjątkowo chętnie przyjmował wszystko, co Snape zdecydował się mu dać. Tak chętnie, że wypchnął swój zgrabny tyłek w górę i jęczał do swego Kapitana, by zrobił coś z jego głodną, małą dziurką. I jaki Kapitan nie ulitowałby się nad taką desperacką prośbą swojego pierwszego majtka o ładną, sztywną…

Podłoga zaskrzypiała.

Severus wcisnął się znów w ciasny tunel swojej ręki, przyspieszył i wytrysnął, jęcząc z satysfakcją.

Błogość zaraz po była krótka, ale intensywna.

W końcu sięgnął po chusteczki leżące na etażerce. I wtedy zauważył.

Drzwi były otwarte.

*****

Snape się zmarszczył.

— Dzieńbry — wymruczał Harry. Nie podniósł wzroku znad Proroka.

Tak jest, celowo nie podniósł wzroku znad gazety.

Jego wściekłość trochę osłabła. Jeśli Potter nie ma zamiaru niczego mówić, może wszystko było w porządku. W końcu był przykryty, a każdy od czasu do czasu się masturbuje. Chłopak nie bardzo mógł rozsiewać plotki o włamaniu się do jego pokoju i złapaniu na jakichś nienaturalnych czynnościach. Jeśli człowiek nie mógł tego zrobić pod przykryciem we własnym pokoju, to w takim razie gdzie?

Głośno pociągnął nosem.

Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Harry'ego pogłębiła się. Drgnęła grdyka.

— Dobrze spałeś, Potter?

— Hnnm? Co? A. Tak. — Spojrzał w górę i szybko spuścił głowę.

Czajnik był już ciepły. Miska z płatkami śniadaniowymi stała obok łokcia Harry'ego. Severus rozważył zrobienie sobie czegoś ciepłego do jedzenia, ale w końcu odpuścił. W lodówce były zimne babeczki.

— Wcześnie wstałeś.

— Taaa, wiem. To znaczy. Tak — chrząknął. — Nie spałem zbyt dobrze.

— Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że było dokładnie odwrotnie, Panie Potter.

— Co? Och. Musiałem nie zwrócić uwagi na to, o co pytałeś — wyjąkał. — Mam zajęty dzień. Muszę uczestniczyć w międzynarodowym śledztwie... będzie mnóstwo zabawy. A potem jeszcze mam przemówienie. — Jego łyżka uderzała w dno miski. — Najgorsze nie jest nawet to przemówienie. Tak naprawdę, najgorsze są te niewygodne pytania, które ludzie zadają później, albo kiedy próbują zwędzić moje rzeczy. Albo kiedy wracam do biura na godzinę i tam czekam na kolejne, które muszę wygłosić... Tak, wiem, to jest częścią mojej pracy, dziękuję bardzo... i wszyscy żartują, że zrywam się z roboty i jadę do domu, co jest idiotyczne. Jestem tam dłużej niż dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent moich kolegów. Wydaje mi się ze stale w niej siedzę. — Kaszlnął słabo. — No, więc, pewno o tym myślałem.

Snape skinął głową.

— O obciąganiu — rzekł.

Nalał sobie herbaty.

— Co? — zaskrzeczał Potter.

— O przeciążaniu się pracą — powiedział głośniej.

— Taa.

Filiżanka stuknęła odkładana na spodek.

Severus usiadł naprzeciwko. Ukrył uśmiech za fragmentem gazety.

— Och, zobacz.

— Co?

— Otworzyli nowy kierunek studiów. Voyeurism*.

Potter odsunął śniadanie. Jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

— Muszę się już zbierać — powiedział. — Wrócę raczej późno. — Szybko wstał od stołu i wyszedł. Sieć Fiuu zaświszczała, a w domu zrobiło się cicho.

Severus polizał koniuszek palca, przewrócił stronę, a potem skończył płatki śniadaniowe chłopaka.

_  
>* podglądactwo <p>


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Althea przez jakiś czas zastanawiała się nad propozycją Christine. Charles był tak wściekły, że podczas wygłaszania bardzo kiepsko napisanego monologu, podgryzł do krwi kłykcie. Później, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, przespał się z kelnerką o imieniu Patricia.

Severus westchnął. Otworzył okno w salonie i zapalił kolejnego papierosa, nie dbając zbytnio o to, by dym wydostawał się na zewnątrz. Ze wszystkich rodzai, jakie kupił mu Potter, nie lubił tylko tego aromatyzowanego miodem badziewia, które pozwolił sobie wywalić prosto w zarośla pod oknem na drugim piętrze. Przy każdej wyrzucanej sztuce wymyślał zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, przedstawiał zarzuty i wyrok, i wydawał pełen przerażenia okrzyk, kiedy używka lądowała na ziemi.

— Trochę mi odbija — zaintonował i zaczął luźno rozważać ogolenie całego ciała, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć minę Pottera.

To był jeden ze zwykłych dni. Zwykły i nudny jak cała reszta, które już minęły. I prawdopodobnie tak zwyczajny jak wszystkie, które dopiero nadejdą.

To była myśl, od której rozbolała go głowa i serce. Nie miał na co czekać. Prawdopodobnie niczego nie musiał też się obawiać, prócz kilometrów stale tego samego horyzontu za oknem. Nawet podczas swoich najgorszych dni w Hogwarcie zawsze mógł ścisnąć różdżkę tak mocno, by rozbolały go palce i pomyśleć, że wszystko minie.

Ale _to_ nie minie. Potter mógł wpisywać w rozkład pracy Ministerstwa tyle ponownych rozpatrzeń jego sprawy, ile chciał — a i tak nie było ucieczki, wszystko szło wyznaczonym torem — i nie potrzeba było Wizengamotu, żeby to zrozumieć.

Severus dumał nad fenomenem swojego pępka, długością paznokci, swoim losem i przepisem na meksykańską tortillę tak ostrą, by Potter płakał jak mały, nadęty boy hotelowy, którym przecież był.

Może jednak ogoli się od stop do głów. Zapewne będzie swędziało jak cholera, gdy małe, czarne włoski na nowo ponownie będę chciały przebić się przez skórę. I mógł sobie obciąć coś żywotnie potrzebnego albo tak zapomnieć się w tym całym przedsięwzięciu, by zacząć podcinać sobie tętnice.

Może po prostu raz jeszcze wyszoruje podłogę w korytarzu na piętrze.

Fiuu zaszumiało.

I jeszcze raz. I znów... i znów... i znów.

Snape zamrugał.

Sieć Pottera była zazwyczaj otwarta dla jednej osoby. Nie miał gości, prócz rzadkich odwiedzin najmłodszej Weasleyówny, a te skończyły się po incydencie z zaręczynami.

Może to byli jednak Weasleyowie. Albo aurorzy z wiadomością, że przez jakiś idiotyczny wypadek zawierający czar powiększający i spinacz do papieru Potter nie żyje. Może ktoś niewłaściwie użył sieci albo jakiś oddany fan Harry'ego Pottera w końcu włamał się do jego domu.

Severus zastanowił się, czy powinien zaproponować mu herbatę. Wstał z kanapy.

— HARRY POTTERZE! — zagrzmiał nieznajomy głos. — WIEMY, ŻE TU JESTEŚ!

— Taaa. I pojedziesz z nami bez względu na to czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Snape zaciągnął się papierosem. Miał złe przeczucie, że to zepsuje całe jego popołudnie.

— Nie zmuszaj nas, byśmy zaczęli cię szukać, Harry!

Ze wszystkich dni, w których czarni czarodzieje mogli nawiedzić domostwo Pottera, wybrali sobie właśnie ten. Zgniótł papierosa na parapecie. Wyskoczenie przez okno nie miało sensu — zaklęcia ochronne oplotłyby go jak pajęcza sieć, sprawiając, że byłby jeszcze bardziej bezbronny niż teraz.

Usłyszał czyjeś buty na kuchennej podłodze.

Sukinsyn.

Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Ani kryjówka, bo tak naprawdę, w tym domu nie było wiele miejsc, w których można by się schować bez pomocy magii.

Właśnie. A więc pozostaje walczyć, pomyślał Snape.

Podkradł się do holu.

Jeden z czarodziei stał w wejściu do kuchni, chwilowo zwrócony plecami do niego.

Zaświerzbiały go ręce, gdy zobaczył różdżkę luźno zwisającą z dłoni.

Była jedna drobna, hmm… kwestia.  
>„Ja, Severus Snape, przysięgam nigdy z własnej woli nie wziąć do ręki różdżki ani żadnej innej czarodziejskiej rzeczy i w żaden sposób nie używać magii".<br>To był warunek jego zwolnienia z Azkabanu. Przysięga. Może nie wieczysta, ale zawsze przysięga.

No ale była jeszcze różdżka, tuż obok, różdżka która błagała o to, by ją chwycić w dłoń. Krzyczała: Weź mnie! Była krótka, zrobiona z czegoś, co wyglądało jak cis. I nie miała żadnych poważnych skaz. Łajdak pewno polerował ją w domu dzień w dzień, by błyszczała się jeszcze bardziej. Najwyraźniej nie doceniał tego, co miał.

Severus oblizał usta.

— …sprawdź górę — powiedział jeden z napastników.

Czarodziej obok zaczął się odwracać.

Snape uderzył.

Nie był tak szybki jak dawniej, ale nadal wystarczająco szybki. W mgnieniu oka trzymał w jednej dłoni różdżkę, drugą przyciskając do gardła właściciela, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować.

Zastanowił się czy rzucić jakieś czary krępujące. Dzięki temu załatwiłby sprawę chwalebnie, honorowo i dając sobie szansę na przebaczenie. Ale nie potrafił wypowiedzieć potrzebnych słów. Jego pierwsze zaklęcie po tylu latach to nie będzie jakieś cholerne Petrificus Totalus.

— Incendio! — wysyczał i wepchnął mocno płonącego i krzyczącego czarodzieja do kuchni, samemu wycofując się, cicho i szybko wchodząc po schodach.

Rzucił na siebie czar kameleona i zlał z tłem, przysłuchując się coraz głośniejszym krzykom oburzenia i przerażenia. Odkrył, że musi ich być co najmniej czterech, wraz z tym rozbrojonym i poparzonym.

O, tak.

Przycisnął plecy do ściany na górze schodów, cały czas pozostając w cieniu. Czuł pod palcami skradzioną różdżkę. Ładnie przylegała do dłoni, nie syczała ani nie rwała zaklęć, jak mogłaby to robić inna, gorzej dopasowana. Nie była jakoś bardzo podobna do jego starej, ale poprzednia skończyła połamana na małe kawałeczki (i prawdopodobnie zamknięta w opatrzonej najlepszymi zamykającymi zaklęciami skrzyni na dnie oceanu, znając paranoiczną naturę Ministerstwa). Ta była trochę tłusta od nabłyszczacza. Severus wytarł jego resztki w rękaw koszuli.

— Halo, — wyszeptał do niej — nasze spotkanie może i będzie krótkie, ale mam zamiar traktować cię z szacunkiem. — Prawdopodobnie to była tylko adrenalina, ale zdawało mu się, że różdżka zanuciła coś w odpowiedzi. — Dobrze więc. — Była jakaś szansa, że go zabiją, oczywiście, ale w momencie, kiedy już naruszył zasady aresztu domowego i było prawie pewne, że wyląduje w jakieś małej klitce w więzieniu w Newtgate bez względu na swoje czy cudze intencje, może równie dobrze po prostu cieszyć się chwilą.

Głosy na dole ucichły.

— Harry? Nie chcieliśmy robić tego w ten sposób — zawołał jeden z nich. Chyba starał się być miły. — Przyszliśmy tu, żeby porozmawiać. Wszyscy jesteśmy aurorami. Wiemy, jaki sprawy mogą przyjąć obrót, jeśli któryś się wychyli.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce.

Anieli pańscy w pierdolonym piekle.

Czarnoksiężnicy to jedno. Dziecko mogło się nazwać czarnym czarodziejem. Powinien był rzucić tyle zaklęć-pułapek, ile mógł, kiedy jeszcze miał szansę.

Snape przesuwał się w dól korytarza, unikając trzeszczących desek w podłodze.

— Jesteśmy jak bracia, Harry. Gramy w tej samej drużynie. Musisz wycofać skargę.

Tłumione skrzypnięcie. Pierwsze stopnie od dołu.

Miał do wyboru swoją sypialnię albo Pottera. U siebie nie znalazłby nic użytecznego, ale możliwe, że w pokoju naprzeciwko chłopak zostawił na łóżku swoją pelerynę… Cóż, warto sprawdzić.

— To nie jest warte walki. Naprawdę nie będziemy cię wiele kosztować. To tylko mały dodatek. Wiesz, ile zarabiamy. Na pewno nie tyle, na ile zasługujemy. A jakby nie było, codziennie nadstawiamy karku.

— Wiemy, że jesteś dobrym kolesiem, Harry — powiedział ktoś inny. — Wykonujesz tylko swoja pracę, ale my, maluczcy, nie jesteśmy tacy jak ty. Nie mamy jakichś specjalnych fuch. Nie mamy przełożonych, którzy gotowi są spojrzeć w drugą stronę, kiedy wymykamy się do domu w południe.

— Mamy dzieci na utrzymaniu. Żony.

— Byłe żony — wymruczał kolejny. Odpowiedział mu gorzki chichot.

Najwyraźniej Potter kombinował coś więcej w Ministerstwie, niż tylko przygotowywanie przemówień dla szkół podstawowych i wypełnianie papierów. Typowy Gryfon.

— No dalej, Harry. Wszyscy na tym skorzystamy. Pozbędziemy się skarg i zajmiemy swoimi sprawami. Możemy nawet rzucić na ciebie czar niepamięci, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Słuchaj, nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Jesteś miłym dzieciakiem. Może postraszyłeś trochę Robbiego, ale wiemy, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby któremukolwiek z nas coś się stało. Zbyt dobrze cię znamy.

Snape nie mógł się temu oprzeć.

— Zastanawiam się — wycedził — jak dobrze znacie byłego śmierciożercę, którego Potter trzyma w swoim domu? A który teraz, nawiasem mówiąc, jest uzbrojony?

Ktoś przeklął siarczyście i to była jego nagroda.

— Więc, gdzie jest Harry? — jeden z napastników zażądał odpowiedzi.

To trochę aroganckie, pomyślał.

Uchylił drzwi do sypialni Pottera. Próbowali zagonić go w kąt, prawda, lecz niekoniecznie o tym wiedzieli. Nadal obserwując okolicę, narysował różdżką linię przed swoimi drzwiami. Zapora była szybka i niechlujna. Nie wierzył, żeby kogoś usidliła, ale warto było spróbować.

Severus czekał.

— Nic od ciebie nie chcemy. Jesteśmy tu ze względu na Harry'ego.

Teraz całkiem blisko. Jeszcze dwa skrzypnięcia. Korytarz na drugim pietrze biegł prostopadle do schodów, żeby dostać się do sypialni, musieli wejść na górę i skręcić.

— Tam się chowasz? Nie chcemy nikogo skrzywdzić. Chcemy przeprowadzić sprawę na tyle bezboleśnie, na ile to możliwe, dla wszystkich. Jeśli Harry'ego tam nie ma, rzucimy na ciebie tylko czar zapomnienia i znikniemy stąd.

Już to kiedyś słyszałem, pomyślał Snape i podszedł bliżej drzwi.

Najpierw czar zapomnienia, a potem klątwa zawału serca rzucana kilkakrotnie, kiedy ofiara była unieruchomiona, tak długo, aż coś w środku pękało. Zawały serca zdarzają się przecież codziennie.

Czubek palca u nogi uderzył o podłogę korytarza. Tylko tego było mu trzeba. Rzucił czar wiążący nogi i kiedy usłyszał łomot, trzaski i upadek czarodzieja spadającego ze schodów, wycofał się do pokoju Pottera.

Zostało jeszcze dwóch. Może jeden, jeśli ten, który spadł, przewrócił się na kogoś. Ale nie... dwóch.

Najciszej jak potrafił zamknął drzwi od sypialni, rzucił mocniejszą zaporę unieruchamiającą i rozejrzał się. Oczywiście, pranie na podłodze, książki porozrzucane na komodzie i spiętrzone w kolumnach na półkach. Stare, na wpół jeszcze pełne kubki z herbatą dopełniały wizerunku.

— Powinien mi pozwolić tu posprzątać. — Zmarszczył brwi.

Nigdzie nie było peleryny-niewidki. Schował się za łóżkiem. Było niedbale przykryte czerwono-złotą narzutą. Snape przypuszczał, że gospodarz zwędził ją z Hogwartu.

Coś pękło w zaporach jego sypialni. Włamali się. Słyszał z korytarza stłumione głosy. Strategia.

Cisza.

Severus mocniej chwycił różdżkę.

Nie wyczuł dymu tak szybko jak powinien. Nie, zanim jego pierwsza fala przedostała się przez szparę pod drzwiami.

Dym. Czar dymny. Chcieli go wykurzyć.

I to po tych cholernych ceregielach, by nie dymić w mieszkaniu. Po latach utrzymywania tego piekielnego budynku w czystości. Jak już przywykł do każdego cala swojej klatki, przekonując się, że więzienie może stać się domem (już wcześniej nim było). Jak w końcu (w większości wypadków) przestał czuć się niezręcznie bez swojej różdżki — oni mieli zamiar wykurzyć go jak zwykłe robactwo, zniszczyć całą ciężka pracę.

Gdzieś głęboko wszystkie włączniki wewnętrznego cenzora Severusa przeskoczyły i coś w nim zgasło jak ekran.

Wstał, przeszedł nad wiszącą chmurą czarnych oparów i wyważył drzwi. Jednym cięciem różdżki odbił najpierw jedną, a potem kolejną klątwę, która przeszła przez dym. Magia zaiskrzyła i oświetliła jego różdżkę oraz palce, kiedy rzucił przeciwzaklęcie. Klątwy tnące były zawsze jak strząsanie surowego ciasta z łyżki albo farby z pędzla — ale on właściwie nigdy nie malował, prócz dziecięcych malowanek palcami, które zresztą przysporzyły mu mnóstwa kłopotów…

Zapora unieruchamiająca od wewnętrznej strony drzwi aktywowała się, zatrzymując potężnego aurora, kiedy próbował wejść do sypialni Pottera. Mężczyzna z szeroko otwartymi oczami gapił się na przyciśniętą do czoła różdżkę.

Różdżka Severusa drgnęła.

A jednak czarodzieje mogą latać bez mioteł.

Ciało i drewno zderzyły się z przyprawiającym o mdłości trzaskiem. Severus widział przez korytarz i kolejne rozwalone drzwi, tym razem do swojej sypialni, korpus bezwładnie leżący na podłogowych deskach.

Więc został jeden.

Choć mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał na dole głosy. Może się przegrupowują. Może wezwali posiłki.

Wyjrzał na korytarz. Natychmiast uchylił się przed klątwą i posłał swoją.

Drugi auror też się uchylił. Był chudy jak trzcina, miał rzadką, rudą brodę, a głowę okrągłą i łysą jak jajo. I paskudny uśmieszek.

— Crucio.

Severus powinien być szybszy.

Ból nie był oślepiający. Jego stawy wykręciły się. Upadł na ziemię, lecz nie musiał krzyczeć. Zwykła, tylko ledwie zła forma klątwy, spowodowała, że jego oczy wywróciły się, a palce zacisnęły, jednak nie mogła równać się z tą rzucaną przez Voldemorta. Chwiejnie, na pół przeszedł na pół przeturlał się z powrotem do pokoju Pottera.

Odgłos kroków za nim.

Severus nie zastanawiał się. Wskazał różdżką jaskrawą gryfońską narzutę i cisnął nią w kierunku drzwi wprost na nadciągającego czarodzieja. Wyglądała trochę jak sieć i dzięki niej zyskał czas, by rzucić się na nogi napastnika. Ten upadł, walcząc z narzutą. Snape wspiął się na niego, a wszystkie myśli, prócz instynktu, zginęły w chmurze czarnego dymu i pulsującej adrenalinie. Uderzył rzucające się pod kocem ciało prosto w twardy kształt czaszki. Przytrzymał kolana i łokcie, wypluwając całkiem niemagiczne klątwy, dopóki intruz nie przestał się ruszać, a na narzucie nie pojawiła się mokra, czerwona plama.

Potężny mężczyzna leżący po drugiej stronie korytarza na podłodze w jego sypialni nie poruszył się.

Severus wstał chwiejnie i wyjrzał na korytarz. Musiał zobaczyć, co stało się z pozostałymi dwoma.

U podnóża schodów leżało połamane ciało. Dwóch innych aurorów stało nad nim.

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł różdżkę.

Jeden z nich spojrzał w górę.

— Poczekaj! Nie...

Ogłuszył go, podczas gdy drugi, stojący bliżej wejścia do kuchni, wykorzystał ten moment, by uciec. Rozległ się jazgot. Usłyszał go, lecz miał wrażenie, że jego uszy wypełnia wata. Jeden dochodził z salonu, kolejny z kierunku frontowych drzwi…

Podeszli go z boku. Upadł na kolana, ale nie wypuścił różdżki z dłoni. Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Miał nadzieję, że to nie był on. Podniósł broń, szukając następnego celu.

Znalazł twarz Pottera.

— Snape.

Zamrugał.

Nie przeklinaj Pottera, pomyślał, bo jeszcze gotowy będzie zrobić coś okrutnego i niezwykłego. Na przykład zabierze pilota od telewizora.

— Snape. Powiedziałem, żebyście się nie zbliżali — krzyknął w stronę poruszających się za nim cieni. — Snape. Nic ci nie jest?

Severus spojrzał raz jeszcze na nieruchome ciało aurora. Upuścił ukradzioną różdżkę.

— Powiedz im, że wolę być stracony. Biorąc pod uwagę pozostałe opcje.

Złapali go, zanim upadł na ziemię.

Ktoś trzymał jego dłoń.

— To niebezpieczny nawyk.

— Wiem.

— Powinien go rzucić. A jeśli ty mu dostarczasz… Nie powinieneś go zachęcać.

— Nie rozumiesz. — Westchnienie. — Jest tak niewiele rzeczy, które on… naprawdę lubi. Jeżeli chce zapalić od czasu do czasu…

— Zaklęcia nie uleczą raka płuc, panie Potter. I jeśli nie chcesz go widzieć otoczonego mugolami, podłączonego do jakiejś skomplikowanej aparatury…

— Nie.

— Nie ma nic smutniejszego niż widok czarodzieja zdanego na łaskę mugolskiej medycyny.

Ktoś pociągnął nosem.

— W mugolskich szpitalach pan Lancashire byłby sparaliżowany. Tutaj mamy możliwości, by naprawić jego…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stanie z tymi... z tymi złodziejami — wysyczał Potter. — Nie jestem w nastroju, by przedyskutowywać różnice między mugolską i czarodziejską służbą zdrowia. Jeśli nasza obecność jest dla pana jakkolwiek niewygodna... proszę się nie krępować i wyrzucić nas za drzwi.

— Po tym, jak zachował się pan dziś wobec mojej załogi, powinienem to rozważyć!

— Potter — wymruczał Snape — nie pamiętam, byśmy wpuszczali harpię do domu.

— Hmpf! — rozległ się obrażony okrzyk. Trzasnęły drzwi.

— Jesteś wyjątkowo taktownym kolesiem.

— Mm. — Był zmęczony. I ktoś naprawdę trzymał go za rękę. — Zabiorą mnie stąd? — Poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Jego oczy niespecjalnie chciały się otworzyć.

— Nie. Dałem im do zrozumienia, że nie ma takiej możliwości. Nie chcą, żebym pobiegł do Luny czy Colina. Będzie potrzebne wewnętrzne śledztwo. Oczywiście większość historii i tak już przeciekła do prasy. Nie powinno to nikogo zaskoczyć. Wszyscy przeżyli, nawet ten sukinsyn, którego podpaliłeś. Będzie potrzebował rozbudowanej rehabilitacji, aby naprawić fragmenty na jego plecach i szyi, gdzie skóra po prostu się rozpłynęła. Jak ci się to udało, używając Incendio?

— Magazynowałem moc. No wiesz, na jakąś specjalną okazję.

— Więc dobrą wybrałeś. Wyszedłeś z tego prawie bez szwanku. Jeśli pamiętałbyś o zaklęciu bąblogłowym, nie trzeba byłoby nawet cię tu przywozić.

Potter ścisnął jego dłoń.

To było dość… dziwne.

— Zaklęcie bąblogłowe?

— Nawdychałeś się dymu.

Snape przewrócił oczami, mimo że nadal nie podniósł powiek. Westchnął.

— Zawsze zwracałem uwagę na drobiazgi. To oczywiście musiało być coś głupiego i oczywistego.

— Tak poza tym... dziękuję. Niewielu ludzi, których znam, pokonałoby dla mnie czterech wściekłych aurorów.

Snape prychnął.

— Czegóż bym nie zrobił, by się trochę rozerwać?

— Nie otworzyłeś oczu. Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś zmęczony?

— Trochę.

Znów ścisnął mu rękę.

— Odpocznij jeszcze. Będę czuwał.

Snape wiedział, że zostanie. Potter może i był idiotą w depresji, ale honorowym idiotą w depresji.

— Trzymasz moją dłoń.

Potter puścił ją jak gorący rondel.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie powiedziałem, że uważam to za jakoś szczególnie nieprzyjemne.

Nie było. Trochę dziwne, ale…

— Nie przeszkadza ci to? — Palce chłopaka znów splotły się z jego. — W porządku?

Jakkolwiek niezwykłe, było w porządku.

— Nie lubię szpitali — oznajmił. Podobnie nie cieszyła go wizja niedalekiej inkwizycji, prawdopodobnego więzienia lub możliwej egzekucji. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

Coś ty zrobił? Wrzeszczał jego rozsądek. Coś ty sobie myślał?

— Ja też. Powiedzieli, że cię wypuszczą wieczorem. Mam miejsce, w którym się zatrzymamy na czas dochodzenia prowadzonego w domu. Trochę małe, ale wystarczy nam na chwilę.

Był zmęczony i zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Nie mam swoich rzeczy. Potrzebuję szczoteczki do zębów — rzucił. Ręce sięgnęły do kieszeni... lub do miejsca, gdzie powinny się kieszenie znajdować, gdyby nie miał na sobie szpitalnej pidżamy. Zabrali różdżkę. — I czegoś do ubrania.

— Wszystko zdobędę. Spokojnie.

— Spokojne? — Severus wybuchnął ponurym śmiechem. — Spokojnie? Zabiją mnie za to.

— Nikt cię nie zabije, Snape. Nie, dopóki jestem z tobą. Odpocznij. Będę trzymał straż.

Severus lekko uchylił powieki. Światło było wyjątkowo jaskrawe i tworzyło świetlistą aureolę dookoła Pottera.

— Szkoda. Nie chcę odchodzić, teraz. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego miejsca.

— Mówisz o domu? No, ja też.

— Jeśli nie możesz zagwarantować mu bezpieczeństwa... jak mogę ci ufać?

— Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Kiedy Wizengamot ustalał wytyczne dla tego... dla tej coraz bardziej groteskowej umowy, nie przewidywał, że będziesz się szwendał po okolicy z tym... z tym czymś!

— Obudzisz to „coś", jeżeli nie ściszysz głosu — ton Pottera był wyjątkowo spokojny. — Powierzono mi opiekę nad nim. Mam mu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. I od innych i dla innych.

— To nie oznacza, że możesz opuścić kraj ze... śmierciożercą!

Severus otworzył oczy.

Auror cofnął się.

— Dzień dobry, Snape — przywitał się Potter. — Chyba nas stąd wykopują.

— To nieprawda! Nie mówię w imieniu szpitala, dobrze o tym wiesz.

— Oczywiście, że nie, kapitanie — odrzekł mu Harry. — I nie opuszczam kraju. Zabieram go tylko w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. W tym momencie nie ma takiego, które kontrolowałoby Ministerstwo. To ja zacząłem ten bałagan. Jeśli musi mierzyć się z konsekwencjami tego, że jest związany ze mną, to mam zamiar go chronić. — Włosy Pottera sterczały w różnych dziwnych kierunkach jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a skóra dookoła paznokci była pogryziona do krwi. Pasowało to do purpury jego szat.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zakładał je tylko wówczas, gdy chciał kogoś przestraszyć.

Snape nie wiedział, jak ktoś poniżej metra siedemdziesięciu mógł być przerażający, ale aurorskie szaty na pewno w tym pomagały.

— Przykro mi, jeżeli to nie pasuje do pańskich planów. Jeśli pan chce, możne nas pan aresztować. Będę darł się w wniebogłosy i prawdopodobnie pozbawię pana pracy... ale proszę się nie krępować i spróbować. Och, a jeśli on umrze w konsekwencji pańskich działań, zapłaci pan za to. Niech pan przechowa to zdanie w myślodsiewni. To groźba.

Kapitan (albo ktokolwiek — Snape nie miał pojęcia i nie obchodziło go to) zalał się czerwienią.

— Jeżeli oni zdecydu…

— Jestem w stałym kontakcie z moim dawnym kolegą, Kingsleyem Shackelboltem. Wierzę, że się kiedyś spotkaliście? Obiecał mi, że sam Minister Magii nie będzie miał żadnego problemu z tym, by odrobinę poszerzyć naszą swobodę, na rzecz uruchomienia wszystkich aurorskich źródeł, aby schwytać ewentualnych przestępców w waszym wydziale.

Kapitan Jakiegoś Tam Departamentu najpierw powoli wciągnął powietrze, później wypuścił je spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Niech ci będzie, Potter. Wyjeżdżaj z kimkolwiek zechcesz. Zasady nigdy cię nie obowiązywały. Ale zapamiętaj moje słowa. Pewnego dnia... dopadną cię. Zatrzymają jak ściana z cegieł. — Kapitan zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— Komuś potrzeba telewizji w ciągu dnia? — stęknął Snape.

— Noo. — Potter zaśmiał się drżąco. Potarł dłonie o kolana. — Jak się czujesz?

— Wystarczająco dobrze, tak sądzę. Dlaczego?

— Nie tylko zacząłem grozić przełożonemu, ale też nie rozmawiałem z Kingsleyem od czasu gali wręczania Orderu Merlina kilka lat temu. Ktoś w końcu na to wpadnie. Jeśli nic ci nie jest, powinniśmy się zbierać. — wstał i zbliżył się do niego. — Przyniosłem ci kilka rzeczy z domu, jakieś ubrania i szatę. Ciemnoszarą. Nie udało mi się znaleźć czarnej, przykro mi.

Severus usiadł. Jego kręgosłup zesztywniał.

— Nie noszę już szat, Potter. Szaty są dla czarodziei.

— Tak, nosisz.

— Tak? — ostrożnie wstał.

— Nie ukryjesz różdżki w zwykłej koszuli. — Chłopak rzucił w niego ubraniem.

Złapał je. Uniósł brew.

Potter odwrócił się.

— Poczekam w korytarzu, do czasu aż się przebierzesz.

W kieszeni. Krótka. Z cisu. Zanuciła w jego dłoni.

— Nie widziałem tego, rozumiesz? Nikt nie mógł tego widzieć — powiedział Harry. Spojrzał w drugą stronę i wyszedł.

Po tych wszystkich emocjach, oczekiwał, że wymkną się ze szpitala w pośpiechu. W rzeczywistości jednak wyszli z pokoju, zeszli schodami do holu i, mijając ochronę przy zewnętrznych drzwiach, skręcili najpierw w dość opustoszałą alejkę, później w ulicę. Czarownice i czarodzieje w służbowych mundurkach zapełniali chodniki. Kilka rodzin gapiło się w wystawowe okna.

Severus przystanął na drugim końcu alei. Byli tam ludzie.

— No, chodź — powiedział Potter, ciągnąc go za łokieć.

Severus zmusił swoje nogi, by szły.

— Wydaje mi się, że poszło nam zbyt łatwo.

— Trochę oczyściłem teren. — Potter znów spróbował chwycić go za łokieć.

— Trudno nazwać mnie niedołężnym i raczej nigdzie nie ucieknę. Nie wiedziałbym, dokąd pójść. Połowa starych kryjówek Zakonu służy zapewne jako leśne parkingi.

— Nie chcę, by nas rozdzielono. Nieźle nadajesz się na żywą tarczę — dodał chłopak. — Poza tym, jeszcze nie wykombinowałem, jak aportować się z kimś, nie wisząc na jego szyi.

Snape się zmarszczył.

— Trzeba po prostu wyostrzyć zmysły.

— Cóż, jestem ślepy, może to o to chodzi.*

Kilku ludzi przechodząc obok nich, reagowało z opóźnieniem.

— Gdzie idziemy, Potter? — Czuł się wyjątkowo wyeksponowany.

— Do miejsca, gdzie można się bezpiecznie aportować.

— Ale dokąd?

— Słuchaj, to... obiecuję, że będzie bezpiecznie.

— Jeśli mamy zamiar aportować się przed sam cholerny Wizengamot, po prostu mi to powiedz. — Wyszarpnął łokieć z uścisku. — Tak sobie myślę... czy zacząłeś zastanawiać się nad tym, jaki rodzaj legalnych reperkusji…

— Daję sobie z tym radę, dobra? Daję radę.

— Dałbyś radę zaciągnąć mnie na śmierć, Potter... Puść moją rękę, zanim wyrwę ci twoją i cię nią uduszę! Wojna się skończyła, a ja spłaciłem już swoje długi. — Merlinie, chyba wszyscy się na nich gapili. — Jeśli chcesz nadstawiać mojego karku podczas swojej auroskiej sprzeczki... powiesz mi, do cholery, co właściwie planujesz.

— Dobrze! Mów ciszej. Proszę. — Chłopak rozsądnie włożył ręce do kieszeni. — Prawdę mówiąc, nie oczekiwałem, że coś takiego się wydarzy. Masz pełne prawo być wściekły.

— Jestem wściekły.

— Taak... i masz pełne prawo być. Moim zadaniem było cię chronić i spieprzyłem je całkowicie.

— Chcesz, żebym zaprzeczał?

— Nie, tylko stwierdzam fakty. Słuchaj. Staram się. Po prostu ciężko jest myśleć o tobie jak o kimś… — Potter zaczął paplać: — Przez długi czas byłeś zwyczajnie dupkiem. Potem byłeś cholernie perfidny, ale po naszej stronie. Potem byłeś zdrajcą, a potem znów dobry, ale prawdopodobnie niebezpieczny. Bez obrazy. — Severus uniósł brew. — W tym samym czasie ratowałeś Rona i Hermionę. Nawet Ginny. Nawet Remusa, choć go nienawidziłeś. Nawet mnie... kiedy już nie musiałeś.

— Oszczędź mi…

— Ale w tej historii jest jeszcze ten kawałek z moimi rodzicami i muszę cię za to znienawidzić. Prawda? — Podniósł rękę do blizny. — A potem widzę, jak stoisz w skarpetkach i robisz herbatę i już nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie jak na zimnego zabójcę, którego powinienem strzec. Czasem zaczyna mi być ciebie żal, potem przypominam sobie, kim byłeś i wówczas ja zachowuję się jak dupek, bo byłeś okropny. — Podniósł ręce. — Ale ty składający moje pranie, to już nie ta sama osoba, która odbierała mi punkty bez powodu; nie ten sam człowiek, który zaprzyjaźnił się nie z tymi ludźmi, co trzeba i powiedział im coś cholernie głupiego, co pomogło zabić moich rodziców. Przynajmniej nie sądzę. — Potter w końcu złapał oddech. — Potem myślę, dobra, jeśli nie moi rodzice, to zginęliby Longbottomowie. I może Voldemort nadal pustoszyłby Europę, a oni i tak by zginęli, tyle że później, a mnie nie byłoby dane spotkać Rona czy Hermiony.

Snape zamrugał.

Twarz Pottera stała się bardziej surowa.

— Chodzi o to... że mnóstwo ludzi żyje dlatego, że sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej.

— Dojedziesz w końcu do sedna sprawy?

Przemowa Pottera ściągnęła gapiów.

Zmarszczył się.

— Stało się tak, jak się stało. Naprawdę tego nie chciałem. Przez długi czas byłem wściekły z tego powodu. Przez co nie zawsze traktowałem cię tak dobrze, jak powinienem. Myślę, że próbuję cię przeprosić. Szczególnie w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń... kiedy nie użyłeś mojego zachowania przeciwko mnie, stanąłeś w obronie mojego domu i nadstawiłeś karku, gdy rzucano klątwy przeznaczone dla mnie. Chcę powiedzieć, że zamierzam dołożyć starań, by być… — Potter szukał właściwego słowa. Najwyraźniej wyczerpał już swój dzienny limit.

— Łagodniejszym, bardziej uprzejmym strażnikiem więziennym?

— ...milszy. — Chłopak wydawał się trochę niewyraźny, jak wtedy, gdy potrzebował filiżanki herbaty lub drzemki. — Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś człowiekiem, nie tygrysem.

— Tygrysem?

— Czasami myślę o tobie jak o tygrysie. Że obcięli ci pazury i włożyli do mojego domu jak do klatki. Hmm. Chyba zboczyłem z tematu. Mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałem nic, co by cię uraziło, bo nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało.

— Nie, no, proszę. Uwielbiam być postrzegany przez pryzmat swoich zbrodni.

Nie był do końca przekonany, co myśleć o tym tygrysie. Przynajmniej Potter nie porównywał go do małpy.

I naprawdę nie wiedział, co sądzić o reszcie. W skrócie usłyszał: „Byłeś straszną osobą, ale teraz jesteś tylko żałosny i żal mi ciebie, wiesz?" No, chyba że miało to zaznaczyć: „Jestem wdzięcznym, niedorozwiniętym emocjonalnie idiotą i mam zamiar być milszy."

Zastanowił się nad tym przez moment.

Nie, nie czuł się obrażany. Przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle.

Potter zaczerwienił się.

— Powinniśmy się stąd zbierać. — Znów chwycił go za łokieć.

Severus pozwolił mu na to. To wydawało się łatwiejsze, niż słuchanie kolejnego nieskładnego monologu.

— Ty i Albus Dumbledore. Potter, no, naprawdę.

— Co?

— Nic.

Wysoka, chłodna trawa ocierała się o ich łydki. Zachód słońca zapłonął na czerwono, różowo i złoto.

— Jest za wzgórzem.

Nie dopadło go to ani w szpitalnych ścianach, ani w tłumie przechodniów, dopiero teraz. Otwarta przestrzeń. Sposób, w jaki niebo było rozciągnięte od horyzontu do horyzontu, jak skóra na bębnie.

Mógł przekląć Pottera i uciec. Przez jakiś czas nawet by to zadziałało. Mógłby wyciągnąć się na ziemi i spędzić noc pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, ogrzewany czarem. Mógł zniknąć. Już wcześniej to robił.

Ale co później? Dokąd pójść? Na jak długo?

— Tędy — powiedział Potter, jakby ciągnął smycz.

Severus podążył za nim.

Mała chatka z dymiącym kominem była tuż za szczytem wzgórza. Chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę, sprawdził teren i cicho podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał dwa razy.

Otworzyły się.

Potter wyszczerzył się.

— Cześć, Ron. — Uścisk, który zawierał mnóstwo poklepywań.

Severus odwrócił wzrok i westchnął.

Dwóch mężczyzn rozdzieliło się.

— Profesorze Snape. — Ron skinął głową.

— Weasley — odpowiedział.

Uśmiech rudzielca wydawał się doklejony do twarzy.

— Dobrze pana widzieć — chrząknął — proszę wejść. Przygotowaliśmy miejsce dla was obu. — Wesley trochę przytył od czasu wojny. Nie jakoś dużo, ale na tyle, by Severus zgniótł zdjęcie nastolatka, które trzymał w starym kufrze z napisem „Hogwart", chowanym w pamięci.

— My? — spytał Potter,

— Niespodzianka! — Chłopak otrzymał kolejny podarek w postaci mocnego uścisku od zdecydowanie rozczochranej czarownicy.

— Hermiona — kolejny uścisk — co ty tutaj robisz?

— Wydusiłam z Rona, by powiedział mi, co kombinuje.

— Nie żartuje, gdy używa słowa „wydusiłam".

Pozwolił im paplać.

Nie wszedł na schody, jego sylwetka odznaczała się w nadchodzącej nocy. Poczuł coś w kieszeni. Potter włożył mu na pół wypaloną paczkę papierosów i pudełko zapałek. Zapalił jedną i patrzył przez chwilę na płomień, zanim rzucił ją na ziemię — ogień pozostawił czerwone kropki powidoków na powiekach.

Granger podeszła do niego.

— Profesorze Snape?

— Nie jestem profesorem od lat — odpowiedział. Szlag, teraz wszyscy się na niego gapili. — No, co? — zażądał odpowiedzi.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała. Był gotowy skinąć głową, jeśli to zakończyłoby sprawę, ale Granger oczywiście nie mogła zostawić żadnych niedopowiedzeń. — Nie miałam szansy, by to wówczas powiedzieć i wiem, że minęło już dużo czasu, ale chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że jestem…

— Czy my już nie przeprowadzaliśmy tej rozmowy, panno Granger?

Bogu chwała, nie zawstydziła się.

— Była trochę jednostronna. I nazywam się teraz Granger-Weasley, no, chyba że chciałby mnie pan nazywać Hermioną — uśmiechnęła się. — Pragnę tylko powiedzieć...

— Pani przemowa przed Wizengamotem była odpowiednio elokwentna, pani Granger-Weasley. Potter... jeśli mam wybierać między ścieżką zdrowia z Weasleyami a obroną przed twoimi wrogami i dymem... to wracajmy do domu.

Potter zmarszczył się.

— Nie mów tak przy moich przyjaciołach.

— Więc powiedz im, że nie potrzeba mi ich rozgrzeszenia tak bardzo jak posiłku i wygodnego miejsca, by usiąść i czekać na zbliżającą się śmierć. — Przecisnął się do domu z nadal zapalonym papierosem, ignorując tę część siebie, która wyżej ceniła dumę niż melodramat.

— Jest nerwowy — wyjaśnił Potter — pogadajmy w środku.

Severus skrzywił się na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Ledwie zauważył kuchnię w biało-niebieskich kafelkach, zmarszczył się na widok łazienki, ominął wzrokiem salon i westchnął, kiedy znalazł sypialnię. Położył się na materacu, zsunął buty i pociągnął za guziki swojej szaty. Zatrzymał rękę, gdy ubranie przestało go dusić.

Jego kłykcie nadal były poranione.

Prychnął. Zastanawiał się, czy zajmujący się nim uzdrowiciele, badając go, wzdrygali się z obrzydzeniem i nie przerywali czynności tylko dlatego, że Potter, stojąc w kącie, warczał na nich jak terrier.

Zabójca.

Severus Snape, śmierciożerca. Trzynaście czarownic i czarodziei. Trzynaście! Jedną klątwą.

Nieważne, że wszyscy byli śmierciożercami, a on po prostu złamał filar podtrzymujący balkon, na którym stali. Nieważne, że uratował tyle istnień, ile świeczek ludzkiego życia zgasił — lub myślał, że zgasił; nikt nigdy dokładnie nie policzył. Nieważne, że Potter był tym, który zabił Czarnego Pana; on tylko stał niedaleko, w asyście. Nieważne, że Albus Dumbledore błagał go o śmierć.

Był niebezpiecznym kryminalistą.

Zamknięto go w celi. Co godzinę, albo jakoś tak, rzucano na niego czary uciszające, czasem nawet częściej, kiedy strażnicy robili się nerwowi. Nikomu nie było wolno go odwiedzać.

Starsi Malfoyowie zostali skazani na śmierć. Najpierw Lucjusz, który umarł, wypluwając, że mógłby być ocalony, oszalały pod koniec. Później Narcyza, drżąca, chlipiąca i błagająca o łaskę, trzepocząc długimi rzęsami. Całą winę zrzuciła na męża. Sąd nie widział w niej dostatecznie wiele skruchy, aby oczyścić z zarzutów, jakkolwiek wydawało się, że naprawdę jest jej przykro. Severus pomyślał, że Narcyzie musiało być naprawdę przykro, bo nie udało jej się osiągnąć tego, co zamierzała.

Draco, gdy dano mu kilka opcji do wyboru, zdecydował się na pełną współpracę. Mówiono, że wszystkie jego wspomnienia są zgromadzone w ministerialnej myślodsiewni. W Komitecie do Spraw Przeniesień (KSP) dano mu nową tożsamość (mugolską, a jakże) i wywieziono do jakieś czarnej dziury, która połknęła już wielu innych wojennych kryminalistów po praniu mózgu.

Inni zostali umieszczeni w nowo zbudowanym więzieniu w Newtgate. Nie było tam dementorów, ale najwyraźniej to był jedyny plus tej placówki.

Jego proces był przeciągany tydzień po tygodniu, aż w końcu strażnicy zrobili się tak obcesowi, że wysypywali mu dzienne porcje jedzenia na brudną podłogę, nie mówiąc nawet „ojojojoj".

Nie reagował na to.

Severus usłyszał słaby dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi od chatki.

— Snape?

Przyspieszyli jego proces po incydencie ze strażnikami. Stał milczący przed sądem i tylko na wpół przysłuchiwał się wywodom. Doszedł do wniosku, że to przesądzona sprawa. Wielu wypowiadało się przeciwko niemu. Niewielu za nim.

— Cholerny Lupin — mruknął.

— Snape?

— Idź za dymem, Potter! — zawołał.

Severus nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze obrony Granger. Ale trochę trwała.

Cień pojawił się w drzwiach.

— Dlaczego siedzisz w ciemności?

Pamiętał Pottera z procesu, przynajmniej w większości. To było krótkie. „Nienawidzę Severusa Snape'a" — tak zaczął.

— Jestem zmęczony.

—Nadal? Przespałeś pół dnia.

— Rano byłem dość zajęty.

Chłopak zamyślony pokiwał głową.

— Nie musisz się tu ukrywać. Już sobie poszli. Poprosiłem, żeby przywieźli nam jakiś obiad.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie sok dyniowy i chipsy.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Już nie jesteśmy uczniami. Przynieśli chińszczyznę. Zgaś papierosa — powiedział i wyszedł.

Przemowa była stosunkowo mało interesująca. Potter nie był jednym z tych, co potrafili poruszyć tłum słowami. Jego namiętna argumentacja szybko zmieniła się w żałosne sprzeczki z sędzią. Wizengamot stanowczo sprzeciwiał się osadzeniu go w celi, po tym, co zaszło ze strażnikami. Twierdzili również, że szybko się załamie, jeśli znów umieści się go w areszcie, po czym wysunęli teorię, iż będzie miał zły wpływ na innych współwięźniów. Ktoś nawet zasugerował, że Severus, przebywając w zamknięciu, mógłby znaleźć i wytrenować sobie własną ciemną armię,

Granger nie chciała siedzieć cicho. Lupin był w swoim najbardziej znoszonym nakryciu. I tak wiele podniosło się różdżek i głosów, że zabrało ponad pół godziny, aby wszystkich uspokoić.

Kiedy Gryfoni otwierali usta, zawsze zaczynał się cyrk.

— Ej! Nie będę rzucał na jedzenie zaklęć podtrzymujących ciepło! — krzyknął Potter.

_  
>*użyta została gra słów, której nie udało mi się inaczej przetłumaczyć.<p>

Snape frowned. "It's nothing but focus."(Trzeba się skupić, skoncentrować. To kwestia skupienia, koncentracji)  
>"I'm blind; maybe that's it."(Jestem ślepy — może o to chodzi)<br>Focus — w znaczeniu skupić się, skoncentrować się — ale również w swoim drugim użyciu — skupić wzrok, zobaczyć wyraźnie, ustawić ostrość (np. w aparacie)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Zjedli.

— Przypuszczam, że chciałbyś poznać całą historię? — Potter westchnął tak boleśnie, jakby wolał wydłubać sobie oczy, niż się powtarzać.

— Znam kogoś, kto był w nią zamieszany?

— …mnie.

Snape zdecydował się skrócić męki Złotego Chłopca.

— Więc nie, nie bardzo — powiedział. — Myślę, że potrafię sobie wyobrazić resztę na podstawie tego, co już widziałem. Można wyciągnąć kilka wskazówek z kontekstu.

— Och. — Pokiwał głową Potter. Zmarszczka między brwiami wygładziła się. — To i tak nudne... Całkiem smaczne.

— Mogli lepiej przyprawić.

— Noo. Ale nadal całkiem niezłe, jak na jedzenie na wynos — skłamał Potter. W lodówce był sok dyniowy. I piwo kremowe. — Wybierz, co chcesz do picia. I nie mów, że chcesz cykutę — dodał.

Wziął butelkę piwa kremowego.

— Wolałbym dobrą szkocką.

— Pijesz? — Potter poderwał głowę.

— Piłem. Kiedyś. — Jedna z brwi wygięła się. — Wielu ludzi lubi pić, Potter.

Zamrugał.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że chciałbyś jakiś alkohol.

— Trzeba było czterech lat i trzech miesięcy, żeby przełamać barierę papierosową. Powoli zbliżam się do alkoholowej.

— Nie musisz tego robić. Możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, kiedy czegoś chcesz. Nic mi nie mówisz.

— Wydawało mi się, że dopiero niedawno weszliśmy w okres zawieszenia broni.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie... hmm… tak sądzę. Ja tylko raz piłem szampana.

— Co?

— Z alkoholi. Tylko raz piłem szampana. W Ministerstwie nie serwują niczego innego. Szampan. No. Przynajmniej poza barem, ale ja nigdy do niego nie podszedłem, bo zaraz pewnie pojawiłby się artykuł w gazecie: „Harry Potter jest pijakiem".

— Przesadzasz — powiedział Snape, przeciągając samogłoski.

— Wszystko i tak jest w gazetach. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle się tym przejmuję. — Westchnął.

— Ja też nie wiem.

— Czego?

— Czemu się tym przejmujesz.

Potter zamrugał.

— Trzeba zachowywać pozory. To ja dmucham w gwizdek, gdy pojawia się korupcja. Sam. — Pokręcił głową. Odpowiedział mu grymas. — Ktoś musi to robić.

— No więc rób to, Potter, a będziesz walczyć do końca swoich dni. — Snape podniósł butelkę i ugasił pragnienie długimi, wolnymi łykami.

Potter zagapił się na moment, zanim odpowiedział.

— No, — wzdrygnął się — jeśli będzie trzeba.

— Jest tylko kilka rzeczy gorszych niż przedawkowana szlachetność — stwierdził Severus.

Odpowiedział mu szyderczy uśmiech.

— A co ty wiesz o szlachetności? Możesz nazywać się jak chcesz, Snape, ale ja nigdy nie uważałem cię za księcia.

— Potter, to było prawie kąśliwe. Jest szansa, byśmy zrobili z ciebie gburowatego sukinsyna.

— Nie. Umarłbym, zanim by nam się udało.

— No, jeśli nadal będziesz rozdawać różdżki jak cukierki.

Potter wpakował sobie do ust widelec pełen makaronu.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odpowiedział sztywno.

— Ach. Więc tak będziemy w to grać?

— O jaką grę ci chodzi? — zapytał Potter. Milczał chwilę. — Naprawdę myślę, że to głupie trzymać różdżkę z daleka od kogoś, kto do tej pory miał mnóstwo okazji, by uciec. Całe wiadra możliwości. Wielkie góry sposobności. Pamiętasz, gdy zasnąłem na kanapie? Z różdżką? Wiele godzin później była nadal w mojej dłoni. Jednej nocy zostawiłem pelerynę-niewidkę i miotłę przed frontowymi drzwiami. Porzuciłem różdżkę na umywalce, a ty wstałeś, zrobiłeś śniadanie i niczego nie dotknąłeś.

Snape wziął do ust łyżkę zupy.

— Czwartego września. Nie zapominajmy o galeonach w kieszeni szaty. Powieszonej dogodnie obok drzwi.

Makaron spadł z widelca Pottera.

— Ciekawe, jak to mogło się zdarzyć.

— W rzeczy samej. Błąd w ocenie czy zwykłe bałaganiarstwo? — zasugerował. — Zastanawiałem się, czy bariery ochronne na domu również były zdjęte?

Potter zaczął grzebać w kartonie z jedzeniem.

— Nienawidzę jadalnych kasztanów.

W domu było kilka książek, które Potter właśnie przeglądał.

— Niektóre są bardzo stare — powiedział.

Severus ukląkł przed telewizorem. Nie było pilota, tylko pokrętło. Przekręcił je.

— Snape?

— Do kogo to należy?

— Co? Ach. Bill kupił to dla państwa Weasley. Coś w rodzaju letniego domku. Ale nie używają go zbyt często.

— Nie, telewizor.

— To jeden z projektów pana Weasleya. Czemu pytasz?

— Ma dwieście kanałów.

— To dobrze?

— To dobrze — odpowiedział Snape, kiwając głową.

— Jak często oglądasz telewizję?

— Wystarczająco często, by było to niepokojąco chorobliwe.

— Nie siedź zbyt blisko. Zepsujesz oczy — ostrzegł Potter, ziewając mocno.

— Najpierw stracę płuca. Idź spać, Potter. Obiecuję nie czmychnąć w nocy.

— Hmm.

— Co?

— Zauważyłeś, że jest tylko jedna sypialnia?

Severus splótł ramiona.

— Powiedz mi, że to nie jest oficjalne gniazdko miłości na drugi miesiąc miodowy Weasleyów.

— Ymm.

Wzdrygnął się.

— Uggh. Ty weź sypialnię, Potter.

— Nie jest tak źle.

— To obrzydliwe. — Wzdrygnął się znów, ale już tylko dla zabawy.

— To najlepsze, co mogłem załatwić w tak krótkim czasie… Jeśli ja zajmę sypialnię, co będzie z tobą?

— Dam sobie radę. — Była kanapa i koc. Spał w gorszych warunkach. Coś przyszło mu do głowy. — Potter. Skąd wiedziałeś, kiedy masz przyjechać? Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdą?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Wzbudzili alarm.

— Masz zabezpieczoną sieć Fiuu? — Nie był jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony.

— Taak. Przepraszam, że się spóźniliśmy. Było opóźnienie.

— Skąd wynikło?

Potter potarł bliznę.

— Słuchaj, Snape. — Westchnął. — Masz wybór. Może niekoniecznie najlepszy, ale to zawsze wybór. Możesz zostać tutaj albo odejść.

— I żyć jak zbieg.

— Nie mówiłem, że to dobry wybór.

— To o to chodzi, panie Potter?

— Co?

— Nie możesz się doczekać na ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy, bo chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Musisz podrzucać różdżki, by można było je znaleźć? — Telewizja zamigała, powodując, że w pokoju zatańczyły białe i niebieskie cienie. — Miałeś nadzieje, że będę dobrą, małą sową i wylecę, jeśli zostawisz otwartą klatkę?

Potter przygryzł paznokieć kciuka.

— Nie, ja…

Severus widział, jak jego grdyka porusza się nerwowo, jakby powstrzymywał słowa tuż przed wypowiedzeniem.

— Powinno ci być głupio, Potter. Nie mam dokąd uciec.

Właśnie leciał program podróżniczy. Jakaś dżungla pełna bujnej roślinności i wielokolorowych ptaków. Odchylił się w tył i wsparł na rękach.

Potter nie poruszył się.

Patrzył jak przewodnik pokazuje najpierw jednego ptaka, potem kolejnego, podkreślając jakieś interesujące fakty, które tak naprawdę nie wydawały się zbytnio zajmujące.

— Czasem śni mi się, że wracam z pracy do domu. Jestem naprawdę głodny, ale nie ma nic do jedzenia. Idę na górę, żeby się przebrać i słyszę, że gdzieś leci woda... więc idę poszukać, gdzie i znajduje ciebie, martwego, na podłodze w łazience. To zawsze jest podłoga w łazience. Nie wiem, czemu.

Snape gapił się w telewizor. Te kolorowe ptaki to były papugi. Nigdy nie lubił papug. Zbyt jaskrawe.

— To nie tak, że chcę, żebyś odszedł. Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł. Ale wolałbym, aby tak się stało niż gdybyś… — Potter westchnął. — I potrzebujesz różdżki. To głupie, że jej nie masz. Jedyni ludzie, którzy powinni się ciebie obawiać, to ci, którzy zasługują na to, co im zrobisz, kiedy będziesz uzbrojony.

Snape wyłączył telewizor.

— Cieszę się, że tak wierzysz w moje mordercze zapędy.

Potter wzruszył ramieniem.

— Proszę bardzo. — Nie ruszył się, żeby iść do łóżka.

— Zapalisz? — zaoferował Snape.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

— No, dobra.

Siedzieli na ganku i palili. Potter naprawdę się starał, ale i tak głównie obserwował żarzący się niedopałek.

— Wiem, dlaczego to lubisz — powiedział. — Szkoda, że nie ma świetlików. Ale pewnie jest dla nich za zimno. Lubię świetliki. — Strzepnął popiół. — Nie wiem, czemu ktokolwiek chciałby je łapać do słoika.

Potter najwyraźniej włączył wewnętrzne radio. A Severusowi nawet to jakoś bardzo nie przeszkadzało.

— Pewnie dlatego, że są ładne.

— Są ładniejsze, kiedy latają. Łapałeś je kiedyś? Kiedy byłeś… młodszy? — Severus pokręcił głową. — Ja też nie. Teraz, gdybym spróbował, wyglądałoby to raczej głupio. — Ich kolana prawie się dotknęły. — Załatwię jutro sprawy z domem. Pewno będą chcieli zadać mi kilka pytań albo... no wiesz, nawrzeszczeć. — Potter zaciągnął się słabo. — W pewnym sensie nienawidzę swojej pracy. Nie jestem jakoś bardzo dobry. Podpisuję papiery i macham moim słuchaczom. Pod koniec dnia coraz ciężej jest się uśmiechać.

— Rzuć ją.

Potter spojrzał na niego, potem odwrócił głowę.

Skończyli śpiąc na przeciwległych stronach materaca, z poduszkami między nimi w charakterze bufora.

Obudził się o szóstej.  
>Miał na zębach sporą warstwę osadu i czuł coś ciepłego na plecach. Ostrożnie obrócił się i uniósł głowę.<p>

Potter cicho chrapał. Jakoś w trakcie nocy skopał wszystkie poduszki i zanurkował w te rejony kanapy, które wcześniej należały do Snape'a.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jakąkolwiek własność.

Wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Znalazł tam sok dyniowy, piwo kremowe…

— Gdzie jest jakaś cholerna herbata? — marudził pod nosem.

— Nie wiem. Sprawdź w szafkach. — Potter pojawił się w drzwiach, zaspany i wygnieciony.

— Właśnie to robię.

— Możemy transfigurować trochę.

— Ughh.

— No co? Herbata to herbata.

— Mógłbym równie dobrze ugotować w czajniku kulki na mole. — Severus przeszukiwał różnorodną kolekcję puszek.

Potter otworzył szafkę naprzeciwko.

— O. Jest kawa.

— …kawa.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo tu stoi, ale przynajmniej zawiera kofeinę.

Niechętnie pokiwał głową.

— No dobrze, więc kawa.

Z cukrem, co odkrył po chwili, nie była taka najgorsza. Inny rodzaj smaku. Bardziej ziemisty.

— Mogę przynieść herbatę. I tak muszę dziś wrócić, inaczej zaczną panikować. Nie będzie mnie przez jakiś czas. Dasz sobie radę?

Snape zamrugał.

— Potter. Chyba powinienem rozważyć idee czy aby nie zacząć się o ciebie martwić.

— Po prostu miej zawsze blisko przy sobie tę rzecz, której nie masz.

— Tę rzecz, której absolutnie nie mogłeś mi dać?

— Tak właśnie.

Snape skinął głową i upił łyk. Może kawa zasługiwała na to, by dać jej szansę.

— Ron może wpaść. Może Hermiona. Może.

— Nie potrafi odpuścić.

— Jest w tym dobra. Będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli pójdę pod prysznic pierwszy?

Severus pokręcił głową. Zastanowił się, jak smakowałoby piwo kremowe o smaku kawy. Pewno obrzydliwie. Może mógłby spróbować, kiedy Pottera nie będzie.

Nie było nic do posprzątania, nie było gazet, żeby je przeczytać, pił już swoją drugą filiżankę kawy i zbliżał się czas na jego operę mydlaną, której i tak nie mógł znaleźć w dostępnych dwustu kanałach telewizyjnych, gdzie połowa była wypełniona mugolskimi odpowiednikami Gilderoya Lockharta. Jaki sadysta dał telewizor z dwustoma kanałami, nie dołączając pilota?

— Cholerni Weasleyowie.

Dał sobie spokój z telewizją i wyjrzał przez okno. Po chwili poszedł na spacer dookoła chatki, bo najwyraźniej „areszt domowy" miał zastosowanie tylko wtedy, kiedy Harry Potter tak stwierdził. Po przejściu jakichś pięćdziesięciu metrów poczuł na skórze mrowiący niepokój, że zostanie złapany, więc wrócił i zapalił papierosa na ganku.

Radość płynąca z możliwości opuszczenia domu i cieszenia się naturą szybko wyparowała.

Na półkach z książkami też nie było nic interesującego. Nie chciał czytać o nieustraszonej wspinaczce na szczyt jakiegoś cholernego Wysockiego, szczegółach anatomii płodu niewidzialnego nietoperza czy przeglądać niewielki — bo tylko ponad sześciuset stronicowy — informator o klejach przemysłowych.

Trzask aportacji był niemal jak zbawienie. Ruszył w kierunku frontowych drzwi i otworzył je.

— W końcu zdecydowałeś się… och, nie. — Wsunął rękę do kieszeni szaty, przygotowując się na wyciągnięcie różdżki.

— Halo, profesorze Snape!

— No co, nie jest pan zadowolony, że nas widzi?

Ich uśmiechy przypominały ten wycięty w dyni na święto Halloween.

Severus gapił się na nich w przerażeniu.

— Jeden powód. Dajcie mi jeden powód, by nie przekląć was obu i nie zaryglować drzwi. —  
>Mówiąc to wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie. Nie mogli wiedzieć o różdżce.<p>

Fred spojrzał na George'a lub być może na odwrót.

— Przynieśliśmy zaopatrzenie. Słyszeliśmy, że macie tu ciężkie warunki. — W rzeczy samej, ramiona mieli pełne toreb i pudeł.

— Ile z nich zawiera pułapki? — Severus nie ruszał się z miejsca, nadal blokując wejście.

— Żadna!

— Nie zrobilibyśmy tego.

Snape czekał.

— …nie jest tego wiele.

— Na pewno nie jakoś bardzo dużo.

— Kilka.

— Tak, kilka. — Pokiwali głowami.

— Które?

— To wszystko jest trochę ciężkie, profesorze. Nie ufasz swoim ulubionym uczniom?

— Nigdy nie miałem ulubionych uczniów.

— No, ale my powinniśmy nimi być.

— Właściwie to jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy wykorzystują wiedzę z Eliksirów.

— Fakt ten czyni moje życie jeszcze bardziej ponurym, zapewniam was — odpowiedział Severus. Czekał.

— Jabłecznik bezalkoholowy ma tyle procent co Ognista Whisky, a babeczki zabarwią skórę na niebiesko na okres dwudziestu czterech godzin.

— I?

Wymienili spojrzenia.

— I lepiej nie jeść czereśni.

— Coś jest nie tak z herbatą?

— Nie.

— Przynieśliście papierosy? — W odpowiedzi pojawił się karton. Przeszedł inspekcję. — No dobrze, wejdźcie.

— Powinieneś być naszym konsultantem.

— Nie.

— Ale to byłoby genialne! Byłby genialnym konsultantem!

— Nie.

— Moglibyśmy zrobić całą eliksirową linię. Musisz znać wszystkie sztuczki.

— Nie. To znaczy, tak. Ale... nie.

— Zapłacimy.

— Duużo zapłacimy. — Obaj pokiwali głowami.

— Nie. — Snape zamrugał. — Jestem więźniem — dodał w nadziei, że to mu pomoże.

— Nie tak naprawdę. Jesteś z Harrym.

— Więźniowie pracują. To może być rodzaj… no wiesz, pracy społecznej w ramach odbywania kary.

— Genialne! Byłbyś tańszy niż nielegalni imigranci.

Pauza.

— To tylko żart. Nie zatrudniamy nielegalnych imigrantów.

— Studentów, aktualnie. Do tej najczarniejszej roboty.

— Ale niespecjalnie można na nich polegać.

— Nie, nie bardzo. — Potrząsnęli głowami. — Szkoda. Mają niesamowite wyczucie.

— Więc, profesorze? Co ty na to? Byłaby kupa śmiechu.

— Nie mogę wymyślić nic, co bawiłoby mnie mniej — odpowiedział Snape.

— Świetnie, wyślemy ofertę.

— A potem jeszcze jedną, bo pierwszą na pewno spalisz.

Być może był tak samotny, że potrzebował towarzystwa, jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa. A może po prostu szukał guza. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, które z tych dwóch. Był zmęczony i niespokojny jednocześnie.

Bliźniacy sami poczęstowali się porzuconą chińszczyzną, zaraz po tym, jak się rozpakowali.

Severus upewnił się, że babeczki i czereśnie wylądowały w koszu na śmieci.

— Więc. Co się dzieje z Harrym?

— Co masz na myśli?

Nalali sobie trochę cydru. Severus powstrzymał się, by uniknąć wiszenia głową w dół za kostki w momencie, gdy dobry nastrój wyparuje. Albo dopiero zapanuje, przynajmniej jeśli w grę wchodziły zabójczo zabawni bliźniacy Weasley. W końcu zrobili na tym karierę.

Snape miał nadzieję, że ich łatwy start w wspinaczce po schodach życia skończy się gwałtownym upadkiem.

— Nie jest sobą ostatnimi czasy.

— Więc kim jest? — spytał Severus.

— Po pierwsze ta cała akcja z Ginny. — George wywrócił oczami. — Musiałeś o tym słyszeć.

— Mówicie o tych krępujących niedzielnych obiadkach?

Pokiwali głowami.

— A teraz nawet nie przychodzi! Nie możemy go też zaciągnąć na spotkania dla udziałowców.

— To nie są tak naprawdę spotkania. Dajemy mu oświadczenie, a potem wyciągamy na miasto i zaliczamy wszystkie ekskluzywne kluby, gdzie wpuszczają nas tylko z Harrym — wyznał Fred, uśmiechając się. — Choć zwykle ulatnia się sporo przed tym jak nas w końcu wyrzucają. Nie lubi tłumów.

— Dlaczego ktoś chciałby się tego pozbawić?

— No właśnie, dlaczego? — spytał Severus. Zapalił papierosa. Nie dlatego, że chciał kolejnego, ale gdyby któryś zbliżył się, mógłby wówczas przypadkowo go poparzyć.

— Ledwie rozmawia z mamą. A ona źle to znosi, wygląda jakby ktoś jej umarł.

— No, właściwie straciła syna — rzekł George. Albo Fred. — Rozmawia już tylko z Ronem.

Spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.

Severus podniósł brew.

— I ja mam coś z tym zrobić?

— Słucha cię — zauważył George. — Powiedz mu, żeby już odpuścił, doszedł do siebie.

— I przeszedł na emeryturę. Do prywatnego sektora. Jeśli zostanie w Ministerstwie, utknie w biurze przekładając papiery przez resztę swojego życia. Mógłby pracować dla nas.

— Chcesz, żebym namówił Pottera, aby zostawił swoje wartościowe życie po to, by trwonić czas w opracowywaniu, projektowaniu i promowaniu coraz to większych i lepszych łajno-bomb?

— No… taak.

— Mówi pan jakby to było coś złego, profesorze. — Zaśmiali się obaj.

— No... Powiedz nam, co naprawdę myślisz.

Snape wypuścił z ust wąską stróżkę dymu.

— Jesteście rzezimieszkami ubranymi w drogie płaszcze. A co gorsza, w pasujące do siebie drogie płaszcze. Powiedzcie mi, potraficie myśleć samodzielnie? Macie jakieś aspiracje czy po tych wszystkich latach to, co kiedyś było waszymi mózgami, stopiło się w jakiś rodzaj wspólnego weasleyowego pseudo rozumu?

Przez moment obaj bliźniacy wyglądali na lekko dotkniętych, a ten po prawej nawet jakby trochę się rozzłościł. Ale potem natychmiast znów wrócili do uśmiechu.

— To część naszej marki, by wyglądać tak samo.

— Prawda. Przecież nie może to być strach przed posiadaniem swoich własnych myśli. — Snape zaciągnął się. — Panikowaliście, kiedy rozdzielałem was podczas szlabanów. Zawsze wydawało mi się to wyjątkowo zabawne.

— Nie dziwota, że Harry chodzi taki wściekły, jeśli musi z nim mieszkać — zażartował jeden z nich. Ten drugi nie roześmiał się.

— Tak, to właśnie jest powód, przez który was zostawił. Przecież nie mógł nim być wasz bajeczny, usłany sukcesami styl życia, w rzeczywistości dość pusty i właściwie mało interesujący. Ani to, że wasza matka jest nadopiekuńczą starą wiedźmą lub siostra, która pieprzyła się, kiedy Potter kupował jej pierścionek, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteście taką miłą rodziną. Nieważne, że dwóch z was wybrało życie dokładnie po drugiej stronie kontynentu, a jednego Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. — Zaswędziały go palce. Weź różdżkę, zawyła jakaś część jego umysłu. — Widzieliście ostatnio młodego Percivala? Czy Molly już zabiła deskami wejście do jego pokoju?

Cisza.

— Chyba potrzebuję jeszcze jednego drinka — powiedział George, przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Severus, i poszedł do kuchni.

Fred mrugnął, a potem uśmiechnął się. Wygięcie ust jednak było trochę jadowite.

— Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż w szkole.

Severus skrzywił głowę.

— Dławiłem to w sobie.

Fred zaśmiał się jak Syriusz Black. George gapił się na niego z kuchni tak tępo jak Lupin.

Potter nie wyglądał jak Potter. Nie wyglądał również jak Evans. Wyglądał za to na cholernie wkurzonego. Wszedł do pokoju z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Co wy tu robicie? — zażądał odpowiedzi.

— Sam mnie tu wsadziłeś — odwarknął mu Severus.

Ale Harry nie mówił do niego.

— Skąd wiedzieliście, że tu jesteśmy? Merlinie, komu jeszcze powiedzieliście? Prorok już wie?

— Potrafimy być dyskretni — odrzekł Fred.

— Kupiliśmy warzywa — dodał George.

— Obaj musicie wyjść. TERAZ. — Potter, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dodał trochę bezróżdżkowego Sonorus pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi.

— Oj! — powiedział Fred z wyrzutem. — Co my ci zrobiliśmy? Chcieliśmy tylko…

— Jestem bliski rzucenia na was oblivate… — zagroził Potter. Jego usta tworzyły prostą linię.

— Byliśmy u mamy, kiedy Ron pytał przez sieć Fiu o tę chatkę — zaczął George. — Chcieliśmy cię zobaczyć. Nikt więcej nie wie. Serio.

— Przysięgnijcie. — Potter zmarszczył brwi.

— Krzyż na sercu. Wolelibyśmy umrzeć.

— Chcecie złożyć formalną przysięgę? — Miał już w ręku różdżkę.

Severus wstał.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Pottera.

Zielone oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę.

— Zginęły niektóre dowody. Możliwe, że nie będę w stanie podtrzymać sensowności mojego zażalenia. — Pokręcił głową. — Utrzymują, że zaprosiłem ich do domu, a ty, niesprowokowany, zaatakowałeś. Wśród czarów były też te wymazujące pamięć, dlatego nie mogą odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań dotyczących ataku. Tylko jeden z nich cokolwiek sobie przypomina. W tym momencie kilka czarodziejskich rodzin występuje przeciwko szalonemu weteranowi wojennemu i robią się coraz bardziej surowi dla kryminalisty, który z nim mieszka. — Potter zaczął gryźć paznokieć. — Wisienką na torcie jest pudło listów, które przechowywałem, a które zniknęło z domu. Zostało wzięte jakoś podczas śledztwa. Prorok mnie ukrzyżuje w następnym wydaniu. Starałem się robić tylko to, co do mnie należało, a wszystko i tak obróciło się przeciwko mnie.

Severus otworzył drzwi.

— Zaczynam się czuć jak jakiś cholerny, podstarzały lokaj. Czego chcesz?

Weasleyówna ściągnęła chustkę z włosów i oparła miotłę o ścianę chatki.

— Muszę zobaczyć się z Harrym — powiedziała i zaczęła przeciskać się przez drzwi, tak jakby miała zagwarantowany dostęp. — Przepraszam, profesorze.

Snape stanął jej na drodze.

— Nie ma za co przepraszać. Jaki jest cel wizyty?

— Co?

— Po co tu przyszłaś? Całą noc próbowałem pozbyć się Weasleyów.

— Muszę zobaczyć się z Harrym — powtórzyła młoda czarownica.

— To już powiedziałaś. Mogłabyś być, z łaski swojej, bardziej konkretna?

— Nie potrzebuję pańskiego pozwolenia, by porozmawiać z Harrym.

Severus zastanowił się.

— Hmm… nie. Nie, obawiam się, że potrzebujesz. Panicz Potter nie przyjmuje gości, jeśli chcesz, możesz wysłać sowę. — Snape ukłonił się drwiąco.

— Świnia ciągle wraca do mieszkania — powiedziała Ginny, krzyżując przed sobą ręce.

Zajęło mu chwilę odszyfrowywanie wiadomości.

— Ach tak... Widzisz, ty masz prawo wysłać sowę, my możemy jej nie przyjmować. Do widzenia — powiedział Severus i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Pukanie.

Policzył do dziesięciu, po czym znów otworzył drzwi.

— Tak?

— Proszę mnie wpuścić, profesorze. — Pod płaszczem miała obcisłą, przezroczystą sukienkę. Staranny makijaż. — To ważne.

— Jest mi bardzo przykro, ale nie przyjmujemy w tym momencie tanich, zmiennych kobiet. Do widzenia.

Włożyła but w szczelinę drzwi. Nosiła delikatne sandały na wysokim obcasie.

— Nie ruszę się stąd, profesorze.

Odpowiedział jej swoim najlepszym, miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

— Naprawdę nie powinnaś nosić takich obcasów przy Potterze. Jest bardzo wrażliwy na punkcie swojego wzrostu.

— Zapamiętam to — warknęła.

— Wiesz jeszcze, dlaczego nie powinnaś nosić takich butów?

— Nie, proszę mnie oświecić.

— Bo drzwi mogą zrobić to — powiedział i zatrzasnął wcześniej wspomniane skrzydło.

Paskudny, wysoki pisk. Potter, słysząc go, wyszedł z sypialni.

— Co? Co się dzie… och — przerwał. Jego szata była w połowie rozpięta, a twarz czerwona. Wyglądał, jakby wyszedł z rynsztoka. — Ginny.

Severus przesunął się na bok. Zignorował wściekłe spojrzenie i wymruczał czar leczniczy. Wycofał się do kuchni i nalał sobie szklankę cydru. Pachniał jak jabłka, wchodził jak rozpuszczalnik do farb.

— Harry. Powinieneś załatwić sobie nowego bodyguarda. — Spojrzała na niego przeszywająco.

— Nie wydaje mi się to konieczne. Ten uratował mi kilka razy życie — odpowiedział jej chłopak.

Snape poczuł nagłe ciepło, które połączył z wypitym alkoholem i ukradkiem, udając że trze oko, zasalutował w kierunku Weasleyówny.

— Fred i George powiedzieli ci, że tu jestem? Czy twoja mama?

Jej wzrok na chwilę oderwał się od Pottera i pobiegł do Snape'a, błyskając ostrzegawczo.

— Harry, wolałabym porozmawiać z tobą… prywatnie.

Lewa powieka Pottera zadrżała.

Severus odchylił się. Kiedyś to drżenie powieki widział Czarny Pan.

— Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć możesz to zrobić tutaj.

— Wiem, ale nadal wolałabym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności. — Zdjęła płaszcz. Miała ładny biust, choć wyglądał raczej jak dzieło sztuki niż natury.

Na Snapie nie wyrwał większego wrażenia. Ku jego zdumieniu, Potter również nie wydawał się poruszony.

— Nie chcę rozmawiać na osobności. Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia. W każdym razie nic, czego byś już nie powiedziała. — Potter podszedł do regału z książkami. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Czytałam Proroka. Czy ty…?

— Tak. Ale wszystko jest w porządku. Napisałem je rok temu. Ponad rok temu. Więc dzisiejszy artykuł zawiera przedawnione treści. Nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się zatrzymać listów, których nie wysłałaś?

Severus używał swoich starych listów, żeby odpalać papierosy.

— Harry — zaczęła. Jej wzrok znów uciekł w kierunku Snape'a. — Harry, gdybyś tylko powiedział mi te wszystkie rzeczy.

— Oddaj mi mój pierścionek — oznajmił Potter. Część jego twarzy skryła się w cieniu. — Wiem, że powiedziałem, byś go zatrzymała, na wypadek gdybyś zmieniła zdanie — chrząknął — ale teraz chcę go z powrotem.

— Moglibyśmy zjeść kiedyś razem kolację. Znów spr…

— Robi mi się niedobrze na myśl, że miałbym cię dotknąć. — Po wyrazie twarzy dziewczyny można było wywnioskować, że byłby mniej okrutny uderzając ją w twarz. Potter bawił się książką. — Chcę z powrotem pierścionek mojej mamy. Jeśli chcesz, dam ci jego równowartość w gotówce.

Jej ręce zmięły płaszcz.

— Mógłbyś wpaść na obiad w tę niedzielę.

— Nie chcę.

— Nadal jesteśmy twoją rodziną.

— Ale nie taką prawdziwą, czyż nie? — Przeczesał ręką włosy. — Nie pasujemy do siebie.

— Harry…

— Będę musiał spędzić jutro cały dzień, próbując przekonać ludzi, że tak naprawdę nie jestem złym czarodziejem opętanym żądzą mordu i chęcią wzniecenia rewolucji. To będzie trudniejsze niż się wydaje. Prawda, Snape? — Przeszedł szybko przez kuchnię. — Jest coś do picia? Herbata? — Grzebał w szafkach aż Snape podsunął mu pełną szklankę. Podniósł ją natychmiast do ust i zakrztusił się. Zakaszlał. — Ugh. Co to jest?

— No, na pewno nie szampan — odpowiedział czarodziej.

Potter zakaszlał znów. Odwrócił się do swojej eks… no, czymkolwiek byli.

— Powinnaś iść do domu. Powiedz mamie, że wszystko się niedługo wyjaśni. Podziękuj jej ode mnie. — Odstawił szklankę i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie. — Masz ładną sukienkę. — Prześlizgnął się obok niej, kierując kroki do sypialni. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Snape nie spojrzał na najmłodszą latorośl Weasleyów. A ona nie patrzyła na niego.

— No dalej — powiedziała.

— Słucham?

— Powiedz coś okropnego — wysyczała.

Snape nalał sobie kolejnego drinka.

— Chyba jest w tym ode mnie lepszy.

Zaraz potem drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i zamknęły z hukiem. Severus wyjął drugą szklankę z szafki. Nalał drinka.

Po chwili Potter wyjrzał z sypialni.

— Przepraszam cię za to.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

— Nie zamieniaj się w Granger. Dziś wieczór mam zamiar oglądać telewizję i palić. Przyłączysz się?

Jabłecznik też im towarzyszył.

Severus Snape nie mógł się zdecydować, z którym członkiem Monty Pythona chciałby się przespać najbardziej.

— To raczej wysocy chłopcy. Bardzo atrakcyjni, choć ten czarnowłosy wydaje się trochę… no nie wiem. — Patrzył na odgrywaną scenkę. Był w niej sklep z serami. — Jednego z nich pewno bym nienawidził, gdybym go spotkał osobiście.

— Poczekaj chwilę. Dlaczego teraz są kreskówki?

— Nie wiem. Ma być surrealistycznie.

— Och, dobrze. Myślałem, że to coś ze mną. Podaj butelkę.

Snape podał.

— Teraz blondyn? Bardzo dobrze. Jest elokwentny. Fajny tyłek.

— Co?

— Fajny tyłek. Byłby cudownym pasywem. — Severus wyciągnął się na kanapie. Miał szklankę na brzuchu.

— Kto? Ten facet?

— Nie, ten wysoki blondyn.

— Jest wysoki.

— Wszyscy są. Szczególnie w porównaniu do ciebie — wyjaśnił. — Jest średnim blondynem. Ładne usta.

— Usta…?

— Usta, dla których można zabić. Rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić tymi ustami... Muszę więcej wypić.

— Prawie nic nie zostało.

— Szkoda. — Rozciągnął się. Pusta szklanka potoczyła się po podłodze. — Nie zbiła się. Podniosę ją rano.

— Wkrótce musimy gdzieś się przenieść. Moglibyśmy wynająć hotel. Coś z wyższej półki. Najlepszy. Gdzie zostawiają miętówki na poduszkach. Stać mnie na to. Umieścić nas w jakimś miłym miejscu, choć raz. Jestem pieprzonym bohaterem, prawda? Mógłbym nas utrzymywać. Moglibyśmy żyć jak królowie.

— Ten tam… jest zbyt przekonujący jako kobieta. Nigdy nie lubiłem zbyt zniewieściałych mężczyzn. Nawet jeśli by nie był, oczywiście mówiąc teoretycznie, to będąc z nim w łóżku, widziałbym tylko perukę i sztuczny biust. — Snape pokręcił głową. — Ale ten mały brunecik… — Butelka znów znalazła się w jego dłoni. — Do dna! — powiedział i pociągnął z gwinta.

— Przyniosę jutro eliksir trzeźwiący. Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek był tak…

— Napruty?

— No. To dobre słowo. Teraz coś zjem. I wypiję trochę wody. — Nie ruszył się.

— Ja będę leżał w łóżku i cierpiał cały dzień — powiedział Snape, cmokając. Już nie czuł twarzy. — Jestem dobry w cierpieniu.

— A jak się w tym wyszkoliłeś?

— To nie jest umiejętność, to talent. Urodziłem się z tym. — Snape oglądał program. — Z tym małym brunecikiem... bez mrugnięcia okiem — zadecydował. — Powie tylko słowo, na plecy, nogi w górę, zero wstydu.

— …że co?

— No, nie zrobiłby zbyt dużo szkód nawet w niesprzyjających warunkach, co nie? Najprawdopodobniej to typ nerwowy. Do środka i na zewnątrz, szybko, widzisz winę wymalowaną na twarzy i nie możesz tak po prostu... leżeć i cieszyć się w trakcie, gdy udowadnia ci, jak bardzo jest… adekwatny. — Jego umysł docenił nakreślony obrazek. Jego ciało pozostało bezwładne.

— Snape?

— Mhm? — spojrzał na Pottera i jego skrzyżowane nogi. Oparł się ciężko na podłokietniku kanapy.

Brwi Pottera ściągnęły się.

— Jesteś… homu… homos…

— Homoseksualny.

— Homoseksualny. — Chłopak wydawał się dumny z tego, że udało mu się wypowiedzieć tak trudne słowo. — Gejem, tak?

— Nie wiedziałeś? — Pokiwał głową, która po chwili znów bezwładnie zwisła.

— C… nie. Nie za bardzo. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — Nie jesteś... nie masz nikogo. Tak tylko pomyślałem, cóż... nie żeby każdy musiał kogoś mieć. Wmawiają nam co innego, ale wiesz, ludzie dookoła umierają samotnie.

— Kiedy ja umrę, wezmę kogoś ze sobą. Nieważne kogo.

— Poszedłbym z tobą — wymamrotał Potter. — Lubię towarzystwo. No, chyba że rudowłose. Może prócz Rona.

Gapili się w telewizor.

— Czy ty naprawdę… naprawdę, to znaczy, w rzeczywistości sypiasz z mężczyznami? — zapytał po chwili.

— Sypiam? Nie. Pieprzę się z nimi — odpowiedział Snape. — Jestem pieprzony. Wydymywany.

Źrenice Pottera rozszerzyły się.

— Wydy… dymywany? Przez co?

Snape westchnął przez zaciśnięte usta, wydając odgłos do złudzenia przypominający mugolską motorówkę.

— Zazwyczaj przez twarde, płaskie powierzchnie.

Gapili się w telewizor.

— Nigdy nie mógłbym tego zrobić — powiedział Potter, kręcąc głową.

— Łóżko jest wygodniejsze.

— Nie, chodziło mi… nigdy nie mógłbym tego zrobić.

— Czego?

— Uprawiać seksu.

Obudził się nadal trochę zamroczony. Leżał na kanapie zawinięty w koc.

— Cholerne, wewnętrzne budziki — wymamrotał i położył głowę z powrotem na poduszkę. Jeszcze piętnaście minut. Potem zrobi śniadanie. Dźwięk kroków był jak bębny zaraz koło uszu.

— Hej — wyszeptał Potter. — Wciąż pijany?

Severus uderzył się w policzek.

— Tak, w innym przypadku to by bolało.

— Masz. Wypij.

Do jego ust została przyciśnięta fiolka. Severus odwrócił nos.

— Eliksir trzeźwiący kiepskiej jakości. Już wolałbym wbić sobie gwoździe w głowę.

— Trudno. Musimy się zmyć stąd za godzinę.

— Co? — Severus otworzył jedno oko.

Potter był ubrany w królewski szkarłat.

— Jest jedenasta. Konferencja prasowa zaczyna się o dwunastej. Hermiona ją zorganizowała.

— Co? — Wystarczyło mu sił tylko na to, by otworzyć drugie oko.

— Musisz się zgodzić, by wzięli od ciebie wspomnienia o ataku. Zrobisz to?

Umysł Snape'a starał się nadążyć. Wychylił eliksir. Nie był świeży, ale zadziałał.

— Jeśli dostanę beczkę na deszczówkę wypełnioną kurewsko mocną kawą.

— Kawą?

— Papierosy, alkohol, kawa. Staram się mieć coraz więcej złych nawyków.

— Ale zrobisz to? Odpowiesz na ich pytania?

Severus potarł oczy.

— Nie będę uprzejmy.

— Dobrze. Włóż to i idziemy. — Potter położył paczkę na jego kolanach. — Umm, i może dobrze by było, gdybyś rzucił czar golący. Nie żebyś miał jakoś duży zarost, ale… no wiesz.

— Tak, mój panie. — Snape skinął głową.

Potter stanął jak wryty.

Severus zastanowił się, o co chodzi. Och.

— To sarkazm.

— Waszą Wysokość mogę zignorować. Ale wiesz, któregoś dnia mógłbyś mnie nazwać Harrym.

— W jakim celu? Wszyscy tak cię nazywają.

— Kiedy mówisz "Potter"… myślisz o mnie jak o moim ojcu.

Snape otworzył paczkę. Jego brwi uniosły się.

— Potter. Jesteś niespełna rozumu.

Efekt był spektakularny.

Gapie ustawili się w czterech rzędach, stale się przepychając. Błysnęły mugolskie i czarodziejskie aparaty.

Potter, pomimo swoich idiotycznych włosów, szedł jakby miał ze trzy metry. Jego wzrok był skupiony na wejściowych drzwiach. Wyrazu jego twarzy nie można było nazwać ani uśmiechem, ani grymasem. Trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, która — Severus przypuszczał — była dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Oczywiście czarodziejski świat widywał Harry'ego Pottera codziennie. No, może nie tak codziennie po tym jak Prorok opublikował jakiś wyjątkowo prywatny materiał…  
>Merlinie. Szedł o zakład, że niektórych rzeczy o Potterze gazety jednak nie wiedziały. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie mu dane je przejrzeć.<p>

Severus nie miał jakoś dużo czasu żeby drążyć, co dokładnie mógł wymusić na Potterze w zamian za milczenie, bo cała uwaga tłumu nagle spoczęła na nim.

Reporterzy krzyczeli do niego: "Profesorze!", "Panie Snape!". Zaczął się bać, że będą chcieli go dotknąć.

Zostawił górny guzik szaty i te poniżej talii rozpięte. Rękawy zakrywały jego nadgarstki, a stójka kończyła się w połowie szyi. Pod spodem miał czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Rozpuścił włosy. Były dłuższe niż za hogwarckich czasów; sięgały poniżej ramion. Szata powiewała podobnie jak jego dawny strój, kiedy przechadzał się z jednego końca sali na drugi, trzepocząc i sycząc, by później, przy obiedzie (kiedy były przekonane, że ich znienawidzony profesor nie może ich słyszeć), dzieci mogły go porównywać do bestii.

Brakowało mu jego starej różdżki, ale nowa (i nielegalna) towarzyszka leżała wygodnie w ukrytej kieszeni.

Naprawdę nie było trudno przywołać na twarz grymas pełen niechęci.

— Przepraszam za to — powiedział Potter. — Myślę, że część tych ludzi trzymano z daleka w trakcie twojego pseudo-procesu.

— Potrzebuję papierosa — wymruczał Snape.

— A co z beczką kawy?

— Kawy też.

— Mają tu gdzieś kantynę. Ale to i tak nic nie da. Jest zbyt wielu ludzi i co najmniej trzech z nich już chce autografy. Jeździ wózek z jedzeniem. Myślę, że tam mogą mieć kawę.

Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nimi niczym morze, zostawiając Potterowi szerokie przejście... a jemu samemu nawet jeszcze szersze.

— Kurcze, powinienem przychodzić z tobą każdego ranka. Nikt nie usiłował mnie chwycić ani nic takiego.

Posuwali się przez tłum. Potter błysnął ochronie identyfikatorem, nawet nie zwalniając kroku. Snape był pewien, że mogliby spokojnie wtargnąć do Departamentu Tajemnic i nikt by ich nie zatrzymał.

Kluczyli w labiryncie korytarzy, wspięli na tylne schody i weszli w mały przedsionek.

— Zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie bronić się przez atak — wyjaśnił Potter.

— Czy drugą połową „my" jest panna Granger?

— Tak, ale ma rację. Jeśli pójdziemy tam nieprzygotowani, bez swojej wersji wydarzeń, przez następne tygodnie będą o nas pisać tylko kłamstwa. Poza tym, to naprawdę dobry pomysł, byśmy mieli w myślodsiewni kopię wydarzeń ataku na ciebie.

— Na wypadek gdyby coś się stało z moim mózgiem w drodze pomiędzy tym miejscem a Wizengamotem?

Brwi Pottera zmarszczyły się.

Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Motywy praktycznie nie zawsze muszą być oceniane jako haniebne.

— Nikt z moich znajomych nie myśli tak jak ty.

Mruknął coś pod nosem.

Drzwi po obu stronach holu były stalowoszare. Potter przystanął przy jednych, pozornie przypadkowo wybranych, i zapukał. Otworzyły się.

— Proszę.

— Tam jest konferencja prasowa? — Jedna brew Snape'a wygięła się w łuk.

— Niedokładnie — odpowiedział. — Jest jedna na dole, którą ja się zajmę. Pomyśleliśmy, że byłoby lepiej gdybyśmy cię jednak nie… narażali.

Pomieszczenia niekoniecznie należały do Departamentu Tajemnic. To było tylko drugie piętro, aurorska jednostka, a jego wewnętrzny kompas mówił mu, że byli blisko wejścia do budynku. Wystarczyło przebić się przez kilka ścian i osłon, i byłby na zewnątrz. Wcale nie dotarł do bebechów ministerstwa.

Jednak mimo wszystko pot łaskotał go między łopatkami. Kilka pięter powyżej były małe cele więzienne, w których trzymali go za pierwszym i drugim razem, zanim stanął przed sądem. Nadal miał skradzioną różdżkę. Jeśli ktoś wpadłby na pomysł, by przeszukać śmierciożercę, mógł w bardzo prosty sposób znów zobaczyć wnętrze jednej z nich. Nawet jeśli Potter po raz trzeci stanowczo zaprzeczyłby faktom — nie uratowałby go.

Pokój był mały. Podłogi były koloru drzwi. Stół — błyszczący i czarny. Leżało na nim jakieś mugolskie urządzenie — dyktafon. Kilka kartek papieru i, obok, szybko-notujące pióro.  
>Dwóch aurorów w uniformach stało po bokach mężczyzny o różowych policzkach i jasnych, kręconych włosach. Miał uśmiech z rodzaju tych, za które trzeba zapłacić setki galeonów dentystom albo odziedziczyć naprawdę dobre geny. Gdy weszli do pokoju, wstał i wyciągnął rękę w ich kierunku.<p>

Severus włożył swoją do kieszeni.

— Halo, Harry. — Blondyn ciepło potrząsnął dłonią Pottera.

— Cześć, Ben. Severusie, to jest Benjamin Heinrich.

— Mów mi Ben — powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął rękę dokładnie w jego stronę.

— Masz mnóstwo zębów — zauważył Severus.

— Przyniosłeś myślodsiewnię? — spytał Potter.

— Tutaj. — Jeden z aurorów pchnął wózek, na którym leżała srebrna misa.

— Wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni będą patrzeć, jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko — powiedział Heinrich. — Im nas więcej tym weselej. — W końcu cofnął nie uściśniętą rękę. Nie wydawał się skonsternowany.

Severus miał ochotę wyrwać mu z głowy jednego złotego loka. Heinrich był ładny w sposób, w jaki Potter nigdy nie był — miał mocny podbródek, opaleniznę i wyglądał jakby można go było rzucić na drugą stronę pokoju, nie robiąc mu tym samym krzywdy. Był trochę za niski. Może właśnie to ich łączyło.

Jak to się działo, że kurduple, którzy potrzebowali stołka, by dosięgnąć do lodówki, zawsze wydawali się decydować o jego losie?

Potter położył rękę na ramieniu Severusa.

Blondas dostrzegł ten gest. Jego źrenice trochę się rozszerzyły, ale zaraz uspokoił się, jakby po prostu przyjął to do wiadomości.

Był oficjalny. Snape go nie lubił.

— Przepraszam... kim on właściwie jest?

— Jestem detektywem — odpowiedział Heinrich. — Mam…

— Wiele dla nas zrobił. Był kiedyś aurorem, teraz pracuje niezależnie. Wspominałem ci o nim.

— Jestem bezstronny — dodał zębaty czarodziej.

— Nikt nie jest bezstronny — odpowiedział Snape.

Jasność uśmiechu, który można byłoby mierzyć w wattach, jakby przygasła.

— Pomógł oczyścić z zarzutów Billa.

— Kolejny zwolennik Weasleyów? Cóż, nie rzuca mnie to na kolana.

— Nie jest tu po to, żeby cię rzucać na kolana. Ma rzucić całą resztę... i to zrobi. Ma spore doświadczenie w sprawach z wojny.

— Na przykład?

— Nott, Crouch, Gryback, LeStrange — wyliczył na swoich wypielęgnowanych palcach Heinrich.

— Czarownice, Weasleye i wilkołaki, jejku-jej — wymamrotał Snape.

— Och, przymknij się — warknął zirytowany Potter.

— Sam się przymknij — odwarknął natychmiast.

— Przepraszam. Jest dziś nie w sosie — wyjaśnił reszcie Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

— Nie mów tak jakby mnie tu nie było. Nie piłem kawy. Ani herbaty. Ani nawet nie zapaliłem. A tak przy okazji... ten twój eliksir to gówno.

— Był w porządku. Nie bądź takim snobem — padła riposta.

— Możemy się tu napić herbaty albo kawy. Może też zamówimy jakieś kanapki? — zaszczebiotał Heinrich.

— Dobry Boże. Zaraz rzuci się na ziemię i zechce nam służyć.

Potter uderzył się w czoło z rezygnacją.

— No, to było dramatyczne.

— Jesteś czasem taki nadęty. — Głos Pottera stał się ostry.

— Wiedziałeś, jaki jestem, kiedy mnie tu przyprowadzałeś. Nie zachowuj się jakbyś był zaskoczony. — Severus powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności innych osób w pokoju.

Wszyscy się uśmiechali. Lub próbowali się nie roześmiać.

— Może chcecie porozmawiać przez chwilę na osobności? — zaoferował Heinrich z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Severus skrzywił się niezadowolony.

— Potter, byłbyś tak łaskawy… — Podszedł do myślodsiewni.

— Wbijanie ci różdżki w głowę to nie łaska, ale sama przyjemność — powiedział Harry.

Jeden z aurorów zachichotał.

Potter dotknął czubkiem różdżki czoła Severusa. Druga ręka spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

Severus skoncentrował się. 


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Specjalne podziękowania dla Wiany za nieocenioną pomoc w sytuacjach (fragmentach) kryzysowych._

4.

HEINRICH: Jak opisałby pan swoją relację z Harrym Potterem?

SNAPE: Nie opisałbym.

HEINRICH: Można powiedzieć, że jesteście przyjaciółmi?

SNAPE: Nie bardzo.

HEINRICH: Wyglądał pan na zdenerwowanego, kiedy wyszedł. Wolałby pan, żeby jednak został?

SNAPE: Wolałbym być gdzie indziej.

HEINRICH: Nie udzielał pan wielu wywiadów, prawda?

SNAPE: Od końca wojny nie, nie udzielałem.

HEINRICH: Tak długo? Czuję się zaszczycony.

SNAPE: Nie musi mi pan maślić, nie jestem rogalikiem. I byłoby lepiej, gdybym nie wyczuł Veritaserum. Potrafię to.

HEINRICH: To tylko kawa. Ma pan zamiar kłamać?

SNAPE: Nie.

HEINRICH: To dlaczego boi się pan serum prawdy?

SNAPE: Uczciwi ludzie nie muszą obawiać się aurorów. Już ustaliliśmy, że nie jestem uczciwym człowiekiem. Resztę może pan sobie dopowiedzieć. Potrzebuje pan do tego kawałka papieru?

HEINRICH: Więc mówi pan, że jednak może kłamać.

SNAPE: Mogę. Mogę być również dziką kaczką w szacie wyjściowej.

(kliknięcie magnetofonu, przewijanie taśmy, kolejne kliknięcie)

HEINRICH: Powiedziałby pan, że jest coś winien Harry'emu Potterowi?

SNAPE: Winien?

HEINRICH: Niektórzy, zapytani, stwierdziliby, że ocalił panu życie.

SNAPE: Niektórzy też kłóciliby się, że to ja ocaliłem jego... wraz z resztą jego wyjątkowo drażniących przyjaciół.

HEINRICH: Więc to Harry Potter jest winien coś panu?

SNAPE: Nie. Jesteśmy kwita.

HEINRICH: Dzięki temu, że poradził pan sobie z aurorami, którzy napadli na jego dom... Dlatego jesteście kwita?

SNAPE: Byliśmy kwita, zanim to się stało.

HEINRICH: No, ale w takim razie… teraz już nie jesteście.

SNAPE: Jesteśmy.

HEINRICH: Chyba nie rozumiem.

SNAPE: (westchnienie) Zabiliby mnie tak samo jak Pottera. To niekoniecznie był akt bezinteresownej odwagi.

HEINRICH: Jest pan pewien, że zabiliby?

SNAPE: Tak.

HEINRICH: Przecież panu nie grozili.

SNAPE: Ale nie przyszli też, aby ukraść srebra.

HEINRICH: Pana odpowiedź na ich poczynania wydaje mi się jednak dość gwałtowna. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że nieadekwatnie okrutna.

SNAPE: Nie przeżyłbym, gdybym brał lekcje pojedynkowania się u Marquisa z Queensbury. Nie walcz czysto, wycofuj się póki możesz, myśl naprzód i nie marnuj czasu, żeby rzucać zatrważająco oślepiające zaklęcia mające na celu wywołać huragan, jeśli klątwa blokująca stopy przyniesie ten sam rezultat. Wy, ludzie, potraficie być takimi dziećmi, jeśli chodzi o to, by walczyć „przykładnie".

HEINRICH: …w tym pokoju jest trzech czarodziei uzbrojonych w różdżki. Dwóch aurorów i jeden były auror. Pokonałby nas pan w walce?

SNAPE: Tak.

HEINRICH: Tak?

SNAPE: Tak, pokonałbym.

HEINRICH: Dlaczego tak pan myśli?

SNAPE: Wiem coś, czego wy nie wiecie.

HEINRICH: A co to takiego?

SNAPE: Jeśli bym wam powiedział... dowiedzielibyście się.

HEINRICH: W sumie racja. (chichot)

SNAPE: Nie pokonacie mnie. To was boli?

HEINRICH: Lubi pan aurorów?

SNAPE: Nie.

HEINRICH: Nie ufa pan aurorom...

SNAPE: Aurorzy mają swoje powody, żeby nie ufać mnie. Główny powód jest wytatuowany na moim ramieniu.

HEINRICH: Pokaże nam pan?

SNAPE: Nie. Nie ma czego oglądać. Blizna w kształcie czaszki i węża. I nie ma wiele wspólnego z zaistniałą sytuacją.

HEINRICH: Mieszka pan razem z Potterem... prawda?

SNAPE: Tak.

HEINRICH: Powiedziałby pan, że spędza z nim większość swojego czasu?

SNAPE: Nie bardzo mogę spędzać go z kimś innym.

HEINRICH: A więc spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu.

SNAPE: Jemy śniadania. On idzie do pracy. Wraca do domu. Jemy kolację. Obrażamy się nawzajem podczas weekendów. Często wychodzi. Nie wiem, czy można nazywać to mnóstwem czasu.

HEINRICH: Brzmi jak przyjemny układ.

SNAPE: Nic bardziej mylnego.

HEINRICH: Jest seksualny?

SNAPE: Co proszę?

HEINRICH: Czy pana relacja z Harrym Potterem ma podłoże seksualne?

SNAPE: Czy pańska relacja z matką miała podłoże seksualne?

HEINRICH: Nie ma powodu, by tak wrogo reagować.

SNAPE: Jak dużo odżywki do włosów pan używa?

HEINRICH: Mam wyłączyć magnetofon?

SNAPE: Moja relacja z Potterem nie ma podłoża seksualnego. Nigdy nie miała. Pomijając moje własne skłonności, Potter jest wyjątkowo spięty i wyjątkowo hetero.

HEINRICH: „Moje własne" — mówi pan, czyli jest pan, niestety bez wzajemności, romantycznie zaangażowany w tę relację?

SNAPE: Nie, jestem romantycznie zaangażowany w relację z meblami ogrodowymi. Porozmawiajmy o tym.

(dźwięk przewijanej w magnetofonie taśmy, potem kolejne kliknięcie)

HEINRICH: Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że we wczorajszej edycji Proroka Codziennego podano, że był pan wytresowanym wężem Pottera?

SNAPE: Nie, nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy.

HEINRICH: Myśli pan, że to zabawne.

SNAPE: Zabawne jest raczej to, że ktokolwiek, nie wyłączając aurorów, miał jaja na tyle, aby napadać na dom, w którym miesza Potter albo ja, a potem oskarżać mnie o to, że jestem niebezpieczną osobą. Oczywiście, że jestem niebezpieczną osobą — dlatego mnie zamknięto. Powinni wiedzieć lepiej.

HEINRICH: Uważa pan, że nie ma nic złego w podpaleniu czarodzieja, bo przecież on powinien był wiedzieć lepiej?

SNAPE: Och, nie. To był czysty impuls. W gorączce wydarzeń.

HEINRICH: Więc nic w tym ataku nie było zamierzone?

SNAPE: Przynajmniej nie z mojej strony.

HEINRICH: Co pan robił tuż przed atakiem?

SNAPE: Paliłem papierosa w salonie.

HEINRICH: A kiedy ostatni raz widział pan Harry'ego Pottera?

SNAPE: Przed atakiem?

HEINRICH: Tak.

SNAPE: Wyszedł wcześnie. Zjadł połowę miski płatków kukurydzianych na śniadanie. Jakoś krótko po szóstej, tak myślę. Może szósta trzydzieści.

HEINRICH: Uważa pan, że jest lojalny Harry'emu Potterowi?

SNAPE: Nie bardzo wiem, co pan ma na myśli.

HEINRICH: Wietrzy pan jakiś podstęp w tym pytaniu? Sądzi pan, że chcę go oszukać?

SNAPE: Wszyscy chcą mnie oszukać. Głównie dlatego, że istnieją.

HEINRICH: Harry również?

SNAPE: To zależy od dnia. Ale zazwyczaj nie. Wie, że nie może, tak myślę.

HEINRICH: Czyli twierdzi pan, że znacie się dość dobrze?

SNAPE: Nie.

HEINRICH: Mieszkacie ze sobą. Od lat.

SNAPE: Tak.

HEINRICH: Ale nie znacie się dobrze?

SNAPE: Nie.

HEINRICH: Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

SNAPE: W pana włosy też ciężko uwierzyć, przynajmniej mnie.

(magnetofon zostaje wyłączony, a potem włączony ponownie)

HEINRICH: Nie rozdrabniajmy się, dobrze? Skurwys… (chrząknięcie) Gotuje pan dla Harry'ego Pottera.

SNAPE: To było pytanie? Tak.

HEINRICH: Sprząta pan jego dom.

SNAPE: W związku z tym, że nie bawi mnie babranie się w brudzie i nie znoszę skrzatów domowych, to tak. Sprzątam.

HEINRICH: Co jeszcze pan dla niego robi?

SNAPE: Pan spędza weekendy pokazując tyłek kobietom w parku, czyż nie?

HEINRICH: Jeśli Harry Potter poprosiłby pana o coś... zrobiłby to pan?

SNAPE: To zależy.

HEINRICH: Od?

SNAPE: Co by to było.

HEINRICH: Sądząc po pańskich aktach, panie Snape, jest pan osobą, która łatwo odnalazłaby się w roli sługi wyjątkowo potężnego czarodzieja. Zabijał pan dla czarnoksiężnika imieniem Tom Riddle, zwanym również Voldemortem, oraz dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zabił pan nawet jego samego — z jego rozkazu. Czy uważa pan, że Harry Potter jest potężnym czarodziejem?

SNAPE: Nie, nie uważam.

HEINRICH: Mając na względzie pańską szczególną historię, byłoby niesprawiedliwe twierdzić…

SNAPE: Nie słucham rozkazów Pottera, nigdy nie słuchałem. I nie będę słuchał. Czy to wystarczająco jasne?

******

Czarodziej z pięknym uzębieniem — Severus zastanawiał się czy nie nazwać go Gulgulkiem — stwierdził, że przesłuchanie zakończyło się, zanim jeszcze zrobił to Snape. Punktem krytycznym była pewno ostatnia insynuacja, którą zrobił, dotycząca niepewnego pochodzenia mężczyzny.

Potter nie powiedział mu, że ma być miły.

Zdrowo wkurzony Gulgulek zniknął za drzwiami z kopią wspomnień, zostawiając Severusa samego z dwójką trochę zmieszanych aurorów. Jeden z nich zaproponował, że przyniesie więcej kawy i pośpiesznie się wycofał. Ten, który został, wydukał, że ma żonę i dziecko, i poprosił go, by był delikatny w razie „gdyby coś się stało".

Severus mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się z wyższością. Było prawie tak jak za starych, dobrych czasów w szkole, kiedy uczniowie kulili się i nie odpyskowywali.

I wówczas wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Ktoś wsunął się przez drzwi. Nosił strój sprzedawcy.

Auror, który został na posterunku, skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona.

— To teren prywatny, John.

— Ale to jest… ty jesteś… — zrobił krok na przód. — Ty jesteś Severus Snape.

— Co mnie zdradziło? — spytał, niezauważalnie wkładając rękę do kieszeni i szukając różdżki, na wszelki wypadek.

— Tak naprawdę nie powinno cię tu być — zasugerował płasko auror.

John nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

— Mój brat był na wojnie.

— Po której stronie? — spytał Severus. — Idiotów czy szaleńców?

— Naszej, proszę pana.

— Czyli idiotów. — Pokiwał głową Snape.

Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie zażartował.

— Brał udział w bitwie o Hogsmeade. Dostał krzyż Circe za to.

Severus usiadł prosto.

— Och. Rozumiem.

— Wszystko w porządku. On chciał tam być.

— Kto…

— Nie znał go pan. Dołączył późno. Pisał do nas o panu i… Harrym Potterze. Chciałem tylko wpaść i się przywitać. — Wyciągnął rękę w nieudanej próbie, ale szybko ją cofnął. — Ja nie… Dzień dobry.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Severus.

— Nie powinno was tu być — powiedział znów auror tym razem do kolejnego gościa w drzwiach.

I kolejnego. I jeszcze jednego. I jeszcze. Wszyscy stali z szeroko otwartymi oczami, cisi jak dzieci po raz pierwszy widzące z bliska smoka .

— Chyba będę potrzebował więcej kawy — stwierdził Snape.

*****

Severus zauważył, że jego długoletnia nieobecność w społeczności czarodziejów zaowocowała dziwnej jakości statusem. To nie była ślepa adoracja jak w przypadku Pottera, ale coś pomiędzy zainteresowaniem a odrzuceniem, nić szacunku.

To nie było wiele, ale i tak więcej niż to czego doświadczył od bardzo długiego czasu.

Był jak bestia ze starych legend. Sfinks. Scylla. Severus Snape, Ostatni Śmierciożerca.  
>Teraz ostrożnie. Nie pozwoli wam się dotknąć, ale patrzcie! Patrzcie, zanim zniknie.<p>

Wieść o jego obecności rozeszła się wraz z informacją o pogwałceniu zabezpieczeń. Jeśli Potter zjawi się tutaj w tym swoim nadmuchanym, czerwonym rozdrażnieniu — bez wątpienia świetnie wpisze się w krajobraz.

Severusowi nie przeszkadzało to tak bardzo. Być może było to zainteresowanie podobne do tego, jakie wzbudzały występy dziwolągów, ale bez względu na przyczynę otaczali go ludzie. Ludzie, którzy nie byli Weasleyami ani się do niego nie łasili — ludzie, którzy zdawali się go nie nienawidzić (choć pewno rozerwaliby na strzępy później, podczas kolacji).

Tęsknił za ludźmi. Brakowało mu innych twarzy, oddechów, ciepła, ruchu. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek angażował się w jakąś aktywność społeczną. Był jednym z tych skazanych na nerwowe uderzanie palcami w brzeg szklanki na przyjęciu, na którym nikt nie chce ich widzieć — ale tęsknił za tym, by patrzeć na inne twarze.

Przypomnienie, że chciał więcej kawy/herbaty/kanapki/papierosa/przerwy, sprawiło, iż czarodzieje i czarownice w bardzo oficjalnych szatach zaczęli natychmiast znosić mu wspomniane rzeczy. Wydawało mu się, że rozpoznaje kilka twarzy. Ktoś nawet podetknął mu do podpisania Historię Hogwartu z jego własnym, skrzywionym obliczem na zdjęciu.

Kopie wspomnień o ataku zostały szeroko rozpowszechnione, zaraz po tym jak zjawił się były Ślizgon, Asheby Zilch (mający niesamowitą wrodzoną łatwość w zlewaniu, przypomniał sobie Snape i przyniósł mu kiedyś paczkę domowych rogalików, całkiem znośnych w smaku), i zaoferował pomoc w ich usuwaniu i podmienianiu. Pomyślał, że mogło to być swego rodzaju wykroczenie — takie podawanie informacji z rąk do rąk — ale nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

Niektórzy zadawali pytania. Niektórzy chcieli uścisnąć mu dłoń. Niektórzy odsłaniali zęby. Niektórzy tylko gapili się, stojąc w rogu.

Wszedł kurier z notką. Od Harry'ego Pottera. Była to lista czterech nazwisk wraz z datą, kiedy wyżej wymienieni zostali zatrzymani. Były tam też przeprosiny, że zostawiono go samemu sobie i że zwolnią go tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe, i że może ufać aurorom, z którymi go zostawiono.

Dali mu wygodniejsze krzesło na czas oczekiwania.

Severus oparł się wygodniej.

— Czy ktoś ogląda telewizję? Program "Schronienie na czas burzy"?

Mała, ubrana w czerwony uniform czarownica podniosła rękę.

Sączył swoją kawę i zastanawiał się czy nie tak właśnie rodzą się Czarni Władcy.

— Co było w ostatnich dwóch odcinkach?

— Kristine wydostała się z szybu!

— Żartujesz.

*****

Lewe oko Pottera wyglądało jakby zaraz miało zacząć mimowolnie drgać.

— Spadamy stąd — powiedział cicho i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Przez moment rozważał protest. Potem chwycił oferowaną dłoń i pozwolił Potterowi podciągnąć się z krzesła. Tłum rozstąpił się przed nimi w ciszy.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą podczas długiego marszu do punktu aportacji. Dwa razy reporterzy próbowali się do nich zbliżyć. Jedna kobieta skierowała w ich stronę aparat. Ale, zanim zrobiła zdjęcie czy sześć, przez jej twarz przebiegł grymas zdziwienia. Skończyło się tym, że sfotografowała podłogę i zniknęła.

Ręka Pottera, ta od różdżki, mocno chwyciła jego dłoń. Niezwykle mocno. Jeśli nagle któryś z nich spadłby z klifu — a ich ręce nadal trzymałyby się tak mocno — utrzymałyby ciężar drugiego.

— W dowolnym tygodniu... jak wiele bezróżdżkowych czarów jesteś w stanie rzucić? — zastanawiał się na głos.

— Proszę, nie zaczynaj — odpowiedział Potter. — Miałem dziś na głowie szóstkę ludzi. Jestem wrakiem. — Zacisnął usta w linię. — Lancashire włamał się od poufnych akt, żeby zdobyć hasło do naszej sieci Fiuu. To ten, którego zrzuciłeś ze schodów. Przeanalizowali jego zaklęcia. Złamał się w przesłuchaniu. Wydał innych. To zaraz się skończy. Jeśli wszyscy przyznają się do winy, wystarczy przesłuchanie.

— Nie wydajesz się zadowolony.

— Powinienem być, czyż nie? Czterech czarodziei prawdopodobnie trafi do Newtgate i to tylko dlatego, że kłamali w formularzach dotyczących zapotrzebowania. Mają rodziny. Jeden z nich zostawił dwóch małych synków w domu; trzy i pięcioletniego… I wiesz? Możesz nazywać mnie naiwnym…

— Jesteś naiwny.

— …ale nie wydaje mi się, że chcieli mnie zabić. Myślę, że chcieli nastraszyć i zmusić, bym cofnął skargę. Po prostu spanikowali. Myśleli, że zrujnuję ich kariery. Zamiast tego... zrujnowałem ich życie… Tak. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy — wypluł Potter.

— To sam mogę stwierdzić. Zgniatasz mi rękę.

— Nie chcę, żeby nas rozdzielili.

— Tak skręcisz nasze nadgarstki razem… Potter. Potter. Jesteś trochę… zielony.

— Po prostu już stąd wyjdźmy.

*****

Pojawili się na polu porośniętym wysoka trawą.

— Nie do domu? Nadal działka Weasleyów? Potter?

Młodszy czarodziej nagle zgiął się w pół i zaczął wymiotować. Zajęło kilka sekund, by to, co miał w żołądku, wydostało się na zewnątrz. Zakaszlał, splunął i wytarł usta rękawem.

— Nie jadłeś dziś — stwierdził Severus.

W odpowiedzi Potter znów się schylił. Nie było tego wiele.

— Nie czułem się dobrze — powiedział słabo i podparł kolanem, żeby nie upaść.

— Rozumiem, że to przez ostatnią noc?

— Nie, to... było dobrze. Chodzi o dziś. Chyba muszę się położyć — ukląkł w trawie i splunął — i napić się wody. Albo herbaty.

Snape stał chwilę, zanim podniósł Pottera na nogi, zbierając jego szatę na karku.

— Jesteś naprawdę silny — skwitował Harry.

— A ty śmierdzisz rzygami — powiedział Snape i pociągnął go w kierunku chatki.

*****

— Nie czuje się dobrze.

Weasley i Granger stali przy kuchence.

— Obiecał, że porozmawiamy.

— Nie czuje się dobrze. Zjadł trochę zupy i położyłem go do łóżka.

Oboje mrugnęli głupkowato. Weasley wyglądał na trochę niespokojnego.

— Mój byt jest związany z panem Potterem, więc czuję, że powinienem podjąć jakiś przyzwoity wysiłek, żeby zapewnić ciągłość jego istnieniu. — Severus włączył telewizor i usadowił się na kanapie. Jego dłonie trzęsły się trochę; ministerialna kawa była mocna. — Nie jestem całkowicie niepoczytalny. Gotuję dla niego, tak? Rozumiem, że wspominał o tym?

— Mówił, że szorujesz podłogi — rzucił Weasley bez zastanowienia.

— Już nie mam studentów, żeby robili to za mnie. — Severus zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba, że wy bylibyście chętni. — Z zadowoleniem zauważył, iż Weasley cofnął się o krok.

— Profesorze, Harry nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na wolne. Widział pan ostatnie specjalne wydanie? To, co Prorok wydrukował wczoraj, było wystarczająco złe... to jest prasowe zabójstwo. Artykuł był stronniczy i okropny... bardzo, bardzo zły.

— Harry nie jest zagrożeniem. A nazywają go kłamcą — dodał Weasley.

W telewizji leciał jakiś program o ogrodnictwie.

— I? Myślicie, że chce być kolejnym ministrem magii? — spytał Snape. Ukląkł przed sprzętem i starał się znaleźć coś bardziej rozrywkowego. — Przyszłym dyrektorem Hogwartu? Następnym Czarnym Panem?

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczyła Granger.

— To skończcie z tą troską. Zrobił to, czego wymagał od niego czarodziejski świat. Jeśli w ogóle jesteście jego przyjaciółmi, dajcie mu żyć. O proszę. Czarna Żmija*. — Severus puścił pokrętło, pogłośnił, wrócił na kanapę. — To mój ulubiony... historia sprytnego łajdaka osaczonego przez totalnych idiotów.

— Profes...

— Ćśś. Oglądam telewizję — wyszeptał głośno i celowo chichotał w śmiesznych momentach, dopóki w końcu sobie nie poszli.

Kiedy program się skończył i Severus został zmuszony, by szukać innych rozrywek, ubrane w skarpetki stopy przyczłapały do kanapy.

— Nie wiem co to było, ale brzmiało zabawnie.

— Skończyło się — poinformował Snape.

— Och. No dobrze. Może puszczą jeszcze kiedyś.

Snape zastanowił się.

— Mają nagrywarki.

— Proszę?

— Mugolskie nagrywarki. Kasety, dyski i takie tam. Nagrywasz program i możesz go puszczać kiedy chcesz. Albo możesz zamówić program. — Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, kiedy gapił się na zmieniające wciąż obrazy.

— Chciałbyś jeden?

Zamrugał. Dwóch nudnych mężczyzn i dwie nudne kobiety pili razem kawę. Coś, co uchodziło za wieczorny telewizyjny dowcip, odbijało się niezdarnie pomiędzy bohaterami. Żarty, które padały, były ciężkie jak cegły.

— To moja nagroda? Moje poklepanie po głowie?

— Nie, jestem całkowicie samolubny. — Potter ulokował się w rogu kanapy i szczelnie owinął kocem. — Mam teorię. Jeśli dostaniesz to, czego chcesz, będziesz szczęśliwszy. Im szczęśliwszy jesteś, tym mniej mniej masz humorów i mniej wyżywasz się na mnie, co miejmy nadzieję zaowocuje tym, że nie będę się tak szybko irytował i zachowywał jak palant. Lepiej dla wszystkich.

— Wszystkich w znaczeniu nas.

— A jest tu ktoś jeszcze?

*****

Obudził się, trzymając dłoń Pottera w swojej.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Usta chłopaka były rozchylone. W rogu lśniła kropla śliny, na poduszce była mała plama.

Zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się.

Ich palce były splecione. Ręka może spaść na cudzą. Może ocierać się o drugą. Ale palce nie łączą się, przynajmniej nie bezwiednie.

Potter miał małe dłonie. Zresztą cały był mały, jeśli nie przez nadużywających władzy mugolskich krewnych, w których łapy wpadł, to przez brak pożywienia w diecie, którą fundował sobie na czas stresu. Paznokcie nie były obcięte, ale starannie obgryzione, jednak nie na tyle, żeby Severusem targnął ból współczucia. Kciuk był poraniony do krwi, jakby niegroźny nawyk przemienił się w groteskowy sposób, aby siebie karać.

— Wkurwiający palant — wymruczał Snape. Jego słowa zabrzmiały jak nieskuteczna Avada — niewiele było w nich przekonania.

Potter wymruczał coś przez sen i mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń.

*****

Jeszcze będą z tego problemy, pomyślał Severus.

— Zobaczę, co mogę zrobić, byśmy mogli wrócić dziś do domu. Już nie chcę tu być. Nie czuję się komfortowo. A ty?

Na początku było ich dwóch i skrzat domowy. Skrzat domowy nie przetrwał. Snape cały czas czuł skupione na sobie jego wyłupiaste, nieludzkie oczy. Oczywiście kilka razy groził mu użyciem siły i za każdym razem ta cholerna kreatura leciała do Pottera. A Potter, oczywiście, wracał z pyskiem do niego. Po szczególnie ciężkiej awanturze odesłał elfa — na jakiś czas. Powiedział Severusowi, że jeśli jest tak wymagający, to może sam sobie sprzątać — bez wątpienia przypuszczając, że w przeciągu tygodnia skrzat powróci. Jednak Snape szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości w tym względzie.

— Nie wydaje mi się.

Nie było wiele rzeczy, które sprawiały wówczas, że chciał wychodzić z łóżka. Jeszcze mniej przekonywało go, aby przebierać się z pidżamy w szatę. Udowodnić, że Potter się myli? To była motywacja.

— Snape?

Podjęcie obowiązków skrzata domowego dla Pottera pomogło mu jeszcze bardziej. Życie bez magii wciągnęło go niczym pstrąga w międzynarodowe finanse. Każde mugolskie urządzenie chciało udowodnić mu, że jest głupcem.

Była między nim jawna wrogość. Zazwyczaj jednak widzieli się tylko w przelocie. Aurorski trening zajmował Potterowi całe dnie, a w te, które spędzał w domu, zamykał się w sypialni. Pomimo lęków, że Potter będzie paradował po domu ze sztabem swoich znajomych, został zostawiony samemu sobie; pozbawiony nawet towarzystwa Lupina wpadającego, by dostarczyć "Chwilę dla Weteranów".

— Snape? Wszystko w porządku?

Chrząknął.

— Nie musisz iść do pracy?

— Zostałem wczoraj po godzinach. Mogę sobie pozwolić na kilka dodatkowych minut. — Potter usiadł na kanapie, krzyżując nogi, raz jeszcze owijając się kocem. — Mogę po prostu nie iść. Zrobić sobie długi weekend. Może mnie wywalą — dodał z uśmiechem. — Jajka świetnie pachną.

Naprawdę, gdyby Potter był zdolny jakkolwiek zadbać o siebie, nigdy nie zaczęliby razem jadać.

Wierzył w dania na wynos i zakupy w warzywniaku jak... no… właściwie jak dziecko. Kupował Wiz-Oz, Super-Fikuśne-Pikle, mielonkę do smarowania (którą Severus od razu wyrzucał do śmieci). Ich kłótnie można było podzielić na cztery kategorie: Jesz-Jak-Czarodziej-Który-Chce-Umrzeć, Lista-Zakupów, To-Moja-Cholerna-Kuchnia oraz Kłótnie-Kapuściane (o wartości prawie epickiej; trzy dni tkwili w impasie, kłócąc się o zamienne traktowanie szpinaku i kapusty czy chili i zwykłej papryki, kiedy to Potter robił zakupy).

Po jakimś czasie wygrał, tylko dzięki wytrwałości. Zaczął gotować, sporządzał listy zakupów, a w zamian za pozostawienie kuchni w rękach Severusa, Potter dostawał gorące, zrobione w domu posiłki. Nawet jeśli musiał je spożywać w towarzystwie Snape'a i jeśli nawet żaden z nich nie był w nastroju do uprzejmej konwersacji, to jednak wyglądało to lepiej niż gdy jeden dąsał się w pokoju, podczas gdy drugi kończył posiłek sam w kuchni .

Kiedy to się zmieniło? Kiedy Potter zaczął przychodzić punktualnie na posiłki? Wcześniej? Kiedy zaczęła się poranna pobudka? Kiedy zaczął pytać, jak się czuje i czy jest szczęśliwy? Dawać mu papierosy? Książki? Umożliwiać drogi ucieczki? Planować ponowne rozpatrzenie jego sprawy? (Kiedy to się działo? Nigdy nie powiedział.) Severus wywnioskował, że miał to być sposób, żeby się go pozbyć, żeby Potter mógł zająć się swoim życiem, ale… co, jeśli to nie była do końca prawda? Co, jeśli czuł więcej niż tylko wstręt i niechciane poczucie obowiązku?

Może Potter zaczął myśleć o nim jak o wielkim kocie wałęsającym się po domu, niszczącym meble. Nie miał zwierzaka, od czasu gdy jego sowa zderzyła się z zaklęciem — może Severus miał wypełnić tę lukę? A teraz, gdy panna Weasley została wymazana z rodzinnego obrazka, może połączenie między nimi stało się jeszcze silniejsze? Nawet jeśli to była prawda, to jak to możliwe, że Severus nie zauważył, nie był świadom, kiedy zaczęła się ta cała heca z trzymaniem za ręce?

Potter był podstępny.

— Hermiona i Ron musieli się zjawić — westchnął Harry i przerzucił kartki w książce bez zbytniego zainteresowania. — Hej. Chcesz wyjechać z kraju? Być wyjęty spod prawa? — Zmusił się do śmiechu.

— Potter. Weź kawałek papieru i pióro. Zapisz następujące słowa. Jesteś gotowy?

— Nie.

— Rezygnuję z pracy. Teraz podpisz się pod spodem, zrób kilka kopii i dopilnuj, by informacja się rozeszła. Potem wróć do domu, zamknij się w swoim pokoju i czekaj, aż nauczysz się ignorować opinię reszty świata.

— I to mówi człowiek, który wczoraj wdzięczył się przed swoją publicznością w pokoju przesłuchań.

Severus zesztywniał. Zacisnął usta i wrócił do przygotowywania śniadania z tego co było w lodówce. Bliźniacy Weasley nie byli idealni, jeśli chodzi o zakupy. Już prawie nie mieli jajek, ale nadal kilka rodzajów ciast zalegało w szafce.

— Ty mnie tam zaciągnąłeś, Potter. Ty zostawiłeś w samym środku Ministerstwa z brzydkim, małym dupkiem, który uśmiecha się, zanim pomyśli…

— Nie chciałem, żeby tak się stało. Ja tylko chciałem... Czekaj, myślisz że Heinrich jest dupkiem?

— Tak.

— Wszyscy lubią Bena.

— Ja nie.

— Dlaczego nie? Może po prostu nikogo nie lubisz? Albo lubisz tylko swoich słuchaczy.

Przewrócił jajka na patelni.

— Daj spokój, panie Potter.

— Tak mi kiedyś dokuczałeś ze względu na moją popularność — głos Pottera był cichszy i grubszy — a wiedziałeś, że ty też jesteś popularny? Cały czas mnie o ciebie pytają. We wszystkich wywiadach.

— Nie czytam wywiadów.

— Oczywiście.

— Nie czytam! — warknął. — I ostatnio w ogóle nic, bo najwyraźniej zdecydowałeś, że nie zasługuję na kopię porannego Proroka.

— To nie tak. Prenumeratę dostarczają do domu — odpowiedział Potter.

— Jestem pewien, że wszystkie wydania, które pominąłem, będą czekać, kiedy już wrócimy.

— Um.

Nozdrza Snape'a rozszerzyły się.

— Wolałbym, żebyś ich nie czytał, tak naprawdę.

— Niech zgadnę... opisują cię w raczej niepochlebnym świetle.

— Nie tylko mnie — powiedział cicho Potter.

— Od kiedy obchodzi cię, co myślę o artykule w Proroku?

— O kilku artykułach.

— Kilku. Na ile są złe?

— Są złe.

— Pozwól mi zabawić się w detektywa. Jesteś skorumpowany i na najlepszej drodze, by stać się kolejnym Czarnym Panem, a ja jestem twoim wiernym sługą, czekającym tylko, by spełnić wszystkie rozkazy.

Podzielił jajka i położył połowę na talerz Pottera, a połowę na swój.

Zrobiło się cicho.

Severus odwrócił się.

Potter stał za nim.

— Nie jestem taki, wiesz. — Brzmiał całkowicie poważnie. — Nic bym ci nie zrobił. Wiesz to, prawda? — Pokiwał głową, jakby chciał, by potwierdził za nim.

To już mógł sobie darować. Severus nie był zawsze świadomy siły jego magii, ale wiedział, że gdzieś jest, leży pod powierzchnią, czeka.

— Śniadanie — powiedział i wręczył mu talerz.

O godzinie ósmej i po wypiciu czajnika herbaty, a później jeszcze jednego z kawą, Potter nadal nigdzie się nie zbierał, prócz krótkiej wizyty w łazience. Nawet się nie ubrał.

— Mógłbym wysłać sowę — powiedział — jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. To nie jest taki problem. Nie żeby było wiele do roboty, ale... mógłbym zrobić dla nas lunch. Możemy pograć w szachy. Nie żebyśmy kiedyś grali, ale jeśli byś chciał... Jestem pewien, że mnie pokonasz. Z nikim nie wygrywam. Z drugiej strony, Rona trudno ograć. Chcesz zapalić?

Severus gapił się na niego.

— Potter.

— Kawa chyba nie robi mi dobrze. Ale tobie smakuje, prawda? Mugole mają takie urządzenia do robienia kawy... albo, och, moglibyśmy kupić jedną z tych naprawdę luksusowych maszyn, gdzie można spienić mleko i robić napoje różnego rodzaju. Może to nie byłoby jakoś bardzo praktyczne. Pora, żebyśmy wyposażyli dom. Jest pełen śmieci. Nie chciało mi się zadbać o meble, gdy go kupowałem. Powiedziałem agentowi nieruchomości: znajdź dom, do którego będę mógł się wprowadzić od razu. — Pokiwał głową. — Może trzeba to naprawić.

— Potter... — Severus otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś o późnej godzinie i potopie rudowłosych gości. — Wytłumacz to trzymanie za ręce.

Och. No dobrze. To było trochę nieoczekiwane, ale najwyraźniej odkrył kolejny sposób, by Potter zastygł zamieniony w kamień.

Jego usta otworzyły się i zamknęły kilka razy.

— Ty... och. — Głośno przełknął silnię. — Powiedziałeś, że ci to nie przeszkadza. Jeśli jest inaczej, to przestanę.

— Nie proszę cię, żebyś przestawał. Proszę, żebyś wyjaśnił.

— Więc nie chcesz, żebym przestawał?

— Odpowiedz mi na pytanie — warknął.

Potter się złamał.

— Po prostu… mogę. — Jego policzki zaróżowiły się. — Snape zamrugał. — Zazwyczaj trudno jest mi dotykać ludzi. W ogóle. Nawet gdy jestem blisko. To tak, jakby próbowali... nie wiem. Zagarnąć mnie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie przeszkadza mi to z tobą. Może dlatego, że zawsze jesteś obok. — Sztywno wzruszył ramionami. — Przykro mi, jeśli ci to przeszkadza.

— Nie powiedziałem, że przeszkadza. Zastanawia mnie.

— Zastanawia?

— Tak.

— Och. — Potter spojrzał na niego.

Severus nie spuścił oczu.

— Więc? To wszystko?

— Tak — powiedział Snape. Poczuł się trochę nieswojo. — Powinieneś już się zbierać.

Potter westchnął.

— Wiem. — Twarz rozjaśniła mu się przez moment. — Może wymknę się jakoś wcześniej?

— Jeśli mamy zostać tu przez weekend, będziemy potrzebowali ubrań i zaopatrzenia.

— Poszukam w domu. Możemy załatwić, żeby ktoś przyszedł i posprzątał, zanim wrócimy. Pewno jest tam piekło.

— Nie — uciął Snape. — Sam posprzątam.

— Nie powinieneś.

— Nikt inny nie zrobi tego właściwie. I naprawdę chcesz, aby kolejni obcy ludzie dotykali twoich rzeczy?

— To nie fair, że cały czas gotujesz i sprzątasz.

— Zgodziłbym się z tobą, gdybym mógł podjąć jakąś pracę.

— Niektórzy mają jakieś hobby.

— Mam wiele zainteresowań. Niestety wszystkie wymagają użycia tej rzeczy, której nie mam w swojej kieszeni. Nikt nie martwi się, że mu coś zginęło?

— Myślą, że ktoś wziął sobie pamiątkę. Tak jak listy — powiedział Potter. — Zrób mi przysługę. Nie używaj jej aż do momentu, kiedy będzie naprawdę potrzebna.

— Nie musisz mnie przestrzegać. Nie mam zamiaru wrócić do więzienia. tylko dlatego, że nie chciało mi się własnoręcznie nalać sobie herbaty.

Potter pokiwał głową. Chwilę milczeli.

— Podobają mi się twoje włosy. Mógłbyś je zapuścić.

Severus zakrztusił się kawą.

Potter poklepał go po plecach.

— Wszystko dobrze? — Palce zatrzymały się w dolnej partii pleców.

Pięć delikatnych punktów ciepła.

Jego oczy zaszły łzami.

— T... W porządku.

— Pójdę się ubrać. Wrócę tam. Dam na siebie nakrzyczeć. — Dramatycznie zwiesił głowę i zwinął się w kierunku łazienki.

Severus usiadł na ziemi.

Po minucie wstał i przeniósł się na kanapę.

*****

To nawet nie komplement czy trzymanie za ręce tak bardzo go martwiło. To, co zaniepokoiło go najbardziej, to moment tuż po, ulga, że jednak nie ogolił głowy.

Severus umył twarz. Spojrzał w lustro. Kropla wody zwisała z czubka jego wielkiego nosa.

— Nie robisz tego. Nie robisz tego. — Wysuszył twarz. — Nie robisz.

Odbicie w lustrze skrzywiło się ironicznie.

— Myślisz o tym.

— Nie, nie myślę. Odwal się. Są powody, dla których nie znoszę luster.

— Sądzę, że to przez nos.

— Spierdalaj — zagrzmiał Severus i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi od łazienki.

Problem w tym, że on naprawdę o tym myślał.

Kristine wracała do zdrowia po ciężkiej przeprawie w szybie. Charles trwał przy niej dzień i noc.

Althea zaczęła pierwszy z serii monologów.

Wyłączył telewizor.

Trzymanie za ręce, nieważne co powiedział o tym Potter, nie było szczególnie platoniczną aktywnością. Nie pomiędzy dwoma dorosłymi czarodziejami. Nie, gdy leżeli razem w łóżku. To miało swoje pewne… implikacje. Jak Potter mógł tego nie wiedzieć?

Może wiedział. Musiał. Bez względu na to jak tępy potrafił być, Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że o niczym nie miał pojęcia. Znaczy, może nie był jakoś dokładnie świadomy, w co właściwie pogrywa, ale też na pewno nie był całkiem niewinny. Przesuwał się dokładnie z jednej sytuacji do drugiej (z przerwą na czas wojny) i doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak niekoniecznie miał takie doświadczenie jak rówieśnicy — nie palił, nie pił więcej niż łyk czy dwa szampana na gali ministerialnej i najprawdopodobniej był prawiczkiem…

Niech to szlag, mógł być doskonale niewinny. Może to wszystko źle interpretować. Musi to źle interpretować.

— Jest twoim byłym studentem. Jesteś chory. Chory — powiedział swemu odbiciu w telewizorze. To przynajmniej nie odpowiedziało.

Jedno lub dwa miłe słowa to nie jest zaproszenie, by obrócić całą relację o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, do pozycji horyzontalnej. Choć można też pozostać przy pionowej, przy ścianie.  
>Może po prostu już dawno nie doszedł.<p>

Czy Potter się onanizował? Może to wyjaśniałoby, czemu jest taki spięty...

— Ugh. — Seks. Potter. Nie. Stop. Stop. Proszę.

Severus przycisnął dłonie do powiek. W czerwono-czarnym błysku pojawił się, mógłby przysiąc, obraz Pottera leżącego na łóżku z rozpiętymi purpurowymi szatami, rozchylonymi ustami i ręką między nogami.

*****

Wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Próbował sobie wyobrazić akt seksualny, którym już ochrzcił to łóżko i kiedy poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w brzuchu, poczuł się trochę podniesiony na duchu.

Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i zamknęły po chwili.

— Snape?

Nie ruszał się. Był martwy.

— Snape? Snape.

— Znalazłeś mnie — wymruczał, ruszając palcami w powitaniu.

— Śpisz?

— Chcę umrzeć, Potter.

— Oj. Już dawno nie groziłeś samobójstwem. Zły dzień? — Druga strona łóżka ugięła się pod ciężarem.

— Najgorszy.

— Przykro mi. Mój również, jeśli miałoby to ci w czymś pomóc. — Potter położył się obok niego.

Severus obrócił głowę.

— Ale brzmisz tak... energicznie.

— Z dwóch powodów. Chcesz posłuchać? — Odpiął górny guzik i zostawił bladą kolumnę szyi odsłoniętą i bezbronną, doskonałą do…

— No dobrze.

— Pierwszy. Wracamy do domu. Drugi. Zrezygnowałem z pracy. — Uśmiech przepołowił jego twarz. — Snape uniósł brew. — Naprawdę. Szczerze. Dokładnie tak, jak mi kazałeś. Muszę jeszcze posprzątać po tym niedawnym bałaganie, ale potem znikam. — Druga brew dołączyła do pierwszej. — Czterech ludzi na mnie wrzeszczało. Nie wrzeszczało. Aurorzy nie wrzeszczą, oni po prostu głośno mówią. Najwyraźniej moja decyzja podniosła publiczne larum. Teraz każdy będzie musiał uważać na to, co robi, właściwie wypełniać formularze i takie tam. Fatalne utrudnienia. Minister magii wysłał mi podziękowania i zaproszenie na herbatę. Moi przełożeni zamknęli mnie w biurze.

Prychnął.

— Ciekawe dlaczego?

— Powiedzieli mi, że dadzą mi pracę w terenie. Nadzór. Obławy. I różne takie. Cztery nowe wakaty. — Westchnął. — Pomyślałem, świetnie... tego właśnie chciałem, prawda?

— A nie?

Kosmyk włosów wchodził Potterowi w oko. Severus sięgnął ręką i odgarnął go.

Potter zawahał się, zanim pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie chcę spędzać kolejnych dni, włamując się komuś do domu i doprowadzając czyjegoś tatę czy mamę do aresztu. Bez względu na to, co zrobili. Mam dość ludzi, którzy są dla siebie tacy potworni — zamilkł na moment. I jakby żyjąc własnym życiem, jego ręka powędrowała przez narzutę. — Tam stale rekrutują. Natychmiast wypełnią dziurę, jaką po sobie pozostawiłem. — Jego palec wskazujący zahaczył mały palec Severusa. — Nawet Ron i Hermiona zadecydowali, że nie chcą być aurorami. Ron jest w Biurze Planowania Strategii, a Hermiona walczy o lepsze warunki socjalne dla szyszymor.

— I innych godnych pożałowania stworzeń, które staną jej na drodze.

— Właśnie. Ja też mogę robić coś innego, prawda? — Uśmiech Pottera trochę zbladł. Spojrzał w dół. — Naprawdę ci nie przeszkadza? Ta rę... emmm... sprawa z trzymaniem?

— Nie przeszkadza mi.

— Dobrze… Chciałem się tylko upewnić. No wiesz. Nie żebym myślał, że będziesz kłamał, by oszczędzić moje uczucia, ale… no wiesz. — Zagapił się w sufit.

— Ostrożnie, Potter. Możesz tym dać mi do myślenia — powiedział. To było jak patrzenie na zachód słońca — sposób, w jaki Potter powoli robił się czerwony. — Chcesz, żebym sobie coś pomyślał? — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Męczenie Pottera było jedną z prostych, życiowych przyjemności.

Uśmiech znikł.

— Nie wiem — powiedział miękko. Przełknął ślinę. — Nie jestem… — Gwałtownie podniósł się i przesunął na daleki koniec łóżka. — To całkowicie niewłaściwe. Przepraszam. Jestem... — twarz Pottera była koloru jego szat. — Powinniśmy się spakować. Posprzątam tu, a ty może zbierz swoje rzeczy.

— Potter.

Zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

— Słuchaj, Snape, skoro ci to przeszkadza, powinieneś powiedzieć. To nie było zaproszenie do poniżania mnie.

— Jeśli chciałbym cię poniżyć, sięgnąłbym po lepszą amunicję. Powiedziałem, że mi to nie przeszkadza.

— Nie, to cię "zastanawia" — wysyczał Potter. — Chciałbym wiedzieć jaka jest różnica.

— Nie odrzuca mnie trzymanie twojej dłoni w swojej. Nie przeszkadza mi. Zastanawia mnie fakt, że ostatni kontakt fizyczny z tobą miałem, kiedy wyciągałem twoje nieprzytomne ciało spod osmalonych kamieni. Ta nagła zmiana zachowania — to mnie zastanawia.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie pytałeś.

— Jasny gwint! Pytałem!

— Jeśli byś pytał, odpowiedziałbym ci.

— Nie, nie odpowiedziałbyś. Jesteś... zawsze odpowiadasz na około. Połowa nie znaczy nic, druga połowa może być zrozumiana na opak, a trzecia jest sarkastyczna.

— To już trzy połowy, Potter.

— Jesteś taki zagmatwany. Próbuję tylko dogadać się z tobą.

— Dlaczego? — Snape przewrócił się na plecy i skrzyżował ręce, pozwalając poduszkom podeprzeć swoje ramiona.

— Dlaczego co?

— Dlaczego próbujesz się ze mną dogadać? Czemu nagle to stało się priorytetem? Nie było nim wcześniej.

Potter zamilkł. Kiedy w końcu otworzył usta, w jego głosie było słychać wahanie.

— To wcale nie jest tak nagle. Ja… Jesteś tu. Cały czas mnie chronisz.

— Nie walczyłem z aurorami, żeby cię ocalić.

— Nie to. To sprawiło, że naprawdę się zastanowiłem. Ale chodzi o te… małe rzeczy. — Wepchnął ręce głęboko w kieszenie swojej szaty. — Pozwalasz mi palić ze sobą. Jesteś miły przy kolacji.

— Nie jestem miły. — Poczuł, że musi podreperować swoją reputację.

— Ale nie jesteś też taki jak kiedyś. Po wojnie miałem być Harrym Potterem, Wielkim Aurorem. Miałem przejść przez szkolenie, zrobić wielkie przedstawienie z ratowaniem ludzi z narażeniem życia. Miałem spotykać się z Ginny, mieliśmy się zaręczyć, wziąć ślub, ustatkować się, kupić dom. Rodzina. Moje przeznaczenie. No, ale nie mogę tego wszystkiego zrobić. I z różnych dziwnych powodów ty jeden zdajesz się nie mieć z tym kłopotu. Podoba mi się to, w porządku? Podoba mi się wracanie do domu na kolację, w miejscu gdzie nikt mi nie zrzędzi — no, trochę zrzędzisz — albo prosi o autograf. Kiedy nie zachowujesz się jak kompletny łajdak, wiesz, potrafisz być całkiem... miły. Lubię to. Wpadłem w szał, kiedy cię zaatakowali. To wszystko powinno już się skończyć. — Nagle podłoga zaczęła być wyjątkowo fascynująca. — Powinni już zostawić nas w spokoju.

— Nigdy nie zostawią. Żadnego z nas. Dopóki żyjemy.

Potter podniósł wzrok.

— Myślałem, że nie lubisz wróżbiarstwa.

— Nie lubię przepowiadających klęski starych nietoperzyc — zastanowił się chwilę — ale masz rację, wróżbiarstwa też nie lubię.

Potter zachichotał. Oparł się o futrynę, przyciskając dłonie do drewna. Miał ładny uśmiech; ani nie nazbyt wyszczerzony, ani nieszczery.

— Potrafisz przepowiedzieć czy wrócimy w najbliższej przyszłości do domu?

Severus skrzyżował nogi w kostkach.

— Przykro mi, panie Potter. Obawiam się, że już nie używam magii.

Czuł, że gapi się na niego i zastanawiał się, czy znalazł na łóżku coś wartego uwagi. Nadal — Potter sam to stwierdził — był ślepy. Pomyślał, że może gdyby był rozmazany, a oni biegliby razem, jego wygląd mógłby okazać się zadowalający.

Nie żeby Potter kiedykolwiek tak o nim myślał. Wydawało się, że chciał, by zostali czymś w rodzaju najlepszych kumpli z odrobiną trzymania się za ręce.

— Szkoda. Słyszałem, że byłeś w tym całkiem dobry.

— Dawno, dawno temu. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Nie pochlebiaj mi. To zbyt oczywiste,

— Ale nadal działa — odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się na groźne spojrzenie i wyszedł z pokoju. — Pakuj się! — zawołał.

_  
>* Czarna Żmija — cykl brytyjskich seriali komediowych produkowany przez telewizję BBC w latach 1983—1999, opowiadający o losach rodu Czarnych Żmij (w tych rolach Rowan Atkinson) <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Wrócili do domu, trzymając się za ręce, ponieważ Potter nadał twierdził, że nie potrafi aportować się z kimś, kogo nie dotyka.  
>Severus nie przeszedł nigdy przez frontowe drzwi. Otwierał je tylko od środka.<p>

Dom wydawał się znajomy. Było w tym coś dobrego. Przeprowadzka z chatki spowodowała, że wyglądał na większy. Jeśli wzięło się również pod uwagę fakt, że brakło w nim Weasleyowej zarazy, działał jak powiew świeżego powietrza.

― Mam wrażenie, że nie było nas tu wieki.

― Będę dziś gotował ― oświadczył Severus.

― Nie chcesz, no wiesz, na nowo się zaaklimatyzować?

― Jestem zaaklimatyzowany ― odpowiedział i poszedł do swojej kuchni. Byli tu jacyś ludzie, dotykali wszystkiego. Na podłodze widniały smoliste ślady, w miejscu gdzie najprawdopodobniej upadł płonący czarodziej, zanim go stąd wyciągnęli. Całe pomieszczenie trzeba porządnie wyszorować.

Severus zdjął szatę i przewiesił ją przez oparcie jednego z kuchennych krzeseł. Znalazł gumkę w szufladzie na różne niezbędne drobiazgi i użył jej, by ściągnąć włosy na karku.

Potter, stojąc w drzwiach, przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

― Chcesz, żebym ci jakoś pomógł? ― zapytał. ― Mogę pomóc. Jeśli chcesz.

Automatycznie miał zamiar odmówić. W laboratorium zawsze działał samodzielnie, a kiedy był dzieckiem, stwierdzenie „dobrze bawić się z innymi" nigdy nie znalazło się wysoko na liście jego ulubionych czynności.

― Pamiętasz różnicę między siekaniem a krojeniem w kostkę?

― Jeśli bym jej nie znał, nie przepuściłbyś mnie do następnej klasy.

― Warzywa. Do miski. Pokrojone w kostkę. Drobną. Pamiętasz różnicę pomiędzy krojeniem w kostkę a krojeniem w drobną kostkę?

― Jeśli ma się to obrócić w egzamin… ― Potter pokręcił głową i wziął nóż do ręki. ― A tak w ogóle, co przygotowujemy?

Snape zastanowił się.

― Jeszcze tego nie wiem. Zanim czegokolwiek użyjesz, upewnij się, czy jest świeże.

― Jeśli nie wiesz, co chcesz ugotować, to po co mam kroić warzywa? Skąd mam wiedzieć, które wziąć?

Kurczak z zamrażalnika wyglądał na zdatnego do spożycia.

― Wybierz coś. Ale nie kalafiora. Brązowieje już i nie komponuje się z cebulą.

― Wyrzucam go do śmieci… Mogę spytać, gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? Od swojej… mamy?

― Nie. W moim domu gotowały tylko kobiety. ― W jego słowach pobrzmiewała gorycz.

W rzadkim przebłysku rozumu Potter zdecydował się nie drążyć tematu.

― Więc w szkole, tak? Czy po jej skończeniu?

― Hogwart jest przeładowany domowymi skrzatami. Miałem dość pracy z wyganianiem ich z mojego laboratorium. O przygotowywaniu dla siebie jedzenia mogłem zapomnieć.

― Więc… gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować?

Snape wrócił ze spiżarni obładowany butelkami i przyprawami.

― Tutaj.

― Tutaj? ― Potter otworzył usta w zdumieniu. ― Kłamiesz. Byłem pewien, że jesteś jakimś cholernym smakoszem.

― Eliksiry i jedzenie nie różnią się zbytnio. Te same zasady.

― Wymyślasz przepisy podczas gotowania?

― Zazwyczaj już mam jakiś cel, koncepcję. Kiedy pojmiesz podstawy, różnorodność w przygotowywaniu potraw jest niemal nieskończona. To nie jest drobna kostka.

― Nie wkręcasz mnie? Nie wiesz, co będziesz gotował?

― Kurczaka?

― Jakiego kurczaka?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

Potter zamrugał, patrząc na niego.

― Nigdy wcześniej nie przywiązywałem do tego wagi. 

* * *

><p>Było inaczej.<p>

Całkiem inaczej. Choć w jakiś sposób tak samo.

Telewizor świecił na niebiesko. Kompletnie stracił rozeznanie w programie. Leciał jakiś film. Coś, gdzie aktorki prawie tonęły w obszernych sukniach, zanim pobiegły na wrzosowiska, bo życie było, och, takie bolesne. Być może nawet warto byłoby obejrzeć coś innego, ale nie kwapili się, by sięgać po pilota. Bez względu na to, co by nie leciało.

Potter znów trzymał go za rękę. Cały czas robił tę dziwną rzecz obgryzionym kciukiem — kreślił kółka i pieścił siatkę skóry we wgłębieniach między palcami Severusa.

Nigdy nie był w sytuacji, w której trzymałby się z kimś za ręce. Ten rodzaj doświadczeń zbiera się w wieku czternastu lat, chodząc na spacery do Hogsmeade. Podrywasz dziewczynę i zapraszasz ją na piwo kremowe, trzymasz jej dłoń i jeśli masz szczęście, to pozwoli ci nieść swoje książki, kiedy będziesz odprowadzał ją do klasy.

Severus nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy. Archi Plimpton pocałował go raz w łazience. A potem pchnął na ścianę i powiedział mu, że jest małym, brudnym kłamcą i pedziem, i uderzył w brzuch. Co zabawne, większość z jego dorosłych schadzek przebiegała w sumie bardzo podobnie, może z upływem czasu z większą lub mniejszą eskalacją niektórych punktów tego schematu. Och, no i była jeszcze ta część, kiedy Severus brał odwet. (Nie wolno o niej zapominać.)

― Jesteś zmęczony?

Na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe.

― Hm? No, być może. Późno się zrobiło.

― Jest weekend. Nie musimy jutro wcześnie wstawać. ― Potter ziewnął.

Severus chwycił pilota wolną ręką i wyłączył telewizor.

W pokoju zrobiło się ciemno.

Po kilku sekundach Potter chrząknął.

― Mogę cię odprowadzić? 

* * *

><p>― O tym zapomnieli.<p>

― Widziałem to wcześniej.

Severus dotknął koniuszkiem palca postrzępione drewno, w miejscu gdzie kiedyś wisiały drzwi od jego sypialni.

― Mogli chociaż drzwi zostawić.

― Moja kołdra też zniknęła. Oddadzą nam pewno, kiedy zamkną sprawę. Do tego czasu służą jako dowód. ― Potter przerwał na chwilę. ― Będzie ci wygodnie spać bez drzwi?

― Nie żeby wcześniej stanowiły ochronę. ― Wzruszył ramionami.

Potter zamarł. Zacisnął powieki.

― O Boże. Przepraszam cię za to.

― C… och. To. ― Zapomniał o tym.

― Nie chciałem wchodzić w ten sposób, przysięgam. Nie robiłem tego wcześniej. Ale po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć i usłyszałem, że się ruszasz, jakbyś też jeszcze nie spał… Przepraszam.

― Daj spokój, Potter. Dam sobie radę i bez drzwi. Idź do łóżka. Dobranoc ― ponaglił, kiedy ten nie puszczał jego dłoni.

― Mógłbyś spać w moim pokoju. ― Przełknął ślinę. ― To znaczy... możemy się zamienić.

Severus wyszarpnął palce z uścisku.

― Nie trzeba.

― Załatwię ci jakieś inne drzwi ― powiedział ― tym razem z zamkiem. No wiesz. Żeby zapewnić ci prywatność ― wyjąkał szybko. ― I myślałem nad tym, co powiedziałeś. Może mógłbyś mieć pracę. Jeśli jakąś byś chciał. Wielu ludzi pracuje w domu, a ja, my…

― Potter. Masz zamiar przez cały wieczór robić za drzwi, czy po prostu chcesz dziś ze mną spać? ― Skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona.

Oczy Pottera zrobiły się wielkie jak podstawki.

― Co? Nie. Nie!

― Na pewno?

― Nie! Tak! ― Potter zamrugał. ― Co? Nie!

― Więc z pewnością będziesz szczęśliwy, mogąc się już udać do swojej sypialni.

― Tak, oczywiście.

― I właśnie dlatego dalej tutaj stoisz.

― Mówisz do mnie.

Snape zamilkł.

Potter znów przełknął ślinę.

― No więc, dobranoc. ― Szybko jak zając stanął na palcach i przysunął się do Snape'a, który ‒ nim się zorientował, co zamierza ‒ został obdarowany pocałunkiem w blady policzek. 

* * *

><p>― Wejść. ― Ten głos był jak nóż zanurzony w miodzie ― ostry i słodki.<p>

W kabinie było ciemno. Jego głowa prawie uderzyła o sufit. Schylił ją.

― Mój panie.

― Ach, Snape. Dokładnie ten człowiek, którego chciałem zobaczyć. Zamknij drzwi.

Zamknął. Podłoga kołysała się pod stopami. Latarnie chwiały się w takt ruchu statku, rzucając na deski tańczące cienie.

Przytrzymał się ręką ściany, żeby pewniej stanąć na nogach.

― Nie sądzisz, że byłoby ci wygodniej na kolanach?

Ukląkł. I znalazł się tuż powyżej poziomu wzroku mężczyzny.

― Rozpuść włosy. ― Kapitan upił z czary. Poprawił się na krześle i spojrzał na swojego gościa zielonymi oczami spod przymkniętych powiek.

Severus ściągnął gumkę z kucyka i postrząsnął włosami aż ich ciemna kurtyna zakryła ramiona.  
>Kapitan znów poprawił się na krześle, wyciągając nieco rozłożone nogi. Materiał spodni ocierał się o skórę.<p>

― Teraz koszula. Zdejmij ją.

Drżącymi palcami sięgnął do guzików. Schylił głowę, w momencie gdy tkanina rozdzieliła się.

― Nie. Spójrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie ― warknął Kapitan. Jego wolna ręka prześlizgnęła się po udzie. Severus nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, aż do czasu gdy spoczęła na wybrzuszeniu między nogami. Kapitan pogładził je koniuszkami palców. ― Nie przerywaj. Już prawie skończyłeś.

Znalazł ostatni guzik, rozpiął go i wyciągnął koszulę ze spodni.

― Tak jest. Zdejmij ją. Dobrze ― zamruczał kapitan, przyciskając dłoń do erekcji. ― Dobrze. Cudownie.

Przeszedł go dreszcz.

― Proszę pana…

― Wiesz, Severusie, jesteś całkiem przystojny, jeśli się nie krzywisz. ― Kapitan uśmiechnął się i odstawił naczynie. ― Chodź tutaj. Chcę cię pocałować.

Severus doszedł do wniosku, że prościej mu będzie podpełznąć. Kiedy poczuł ciepło ręki na swoim policzku, zamknął oczy i uniósł twarz.

Były miękkie. Słodkie. Kapitan gładził jego włosy, odgarniając je za uszy. Całował jego powieki, policzki i nos. Ręce Severusa przywarły do jego ud.

Opuszki palców błądziły po prawie gładkiej klatce piersiowej. Mężczyzna całował jego szyję, obojczyk. Severus przeciągnął się jak kot.

Położył głowę na ramieniu kapitana i westchnął. 

* * *

><p>Wstawili nowe drzwi do jego pokoju. Z bardzo okazałym zamkiem.<p>

― Raczej mało prawdopodobne, żeby mugolski zamek powstrzymał kogokolwiek uzbrojonego w różdżkę.

― No wiem. Ale zawsze.

Były też inne udogodnienia. Dywan na wypalonym śladzie w kuchni. Stos nowych prześcieradeł i pościeli. Nowe szaty dla nich obu (choć Severus najczęściej chodził w mugolskich ubraniach). Nowe książki. Wideo, które przez trzy dni próbowali podłączyć do telewizora. Potter dodał wino do listy zakupów.

― Myślę nad tym, żeby założyć ogród. Dom powinien mieć ogród, prawda? Co myślisz? Cały teren należy do nas.

― Jeśli chcesz ogród, to go załóż.

― A ty chcesz ogród?

― Zawsze to jakiś nowy widok z okna.

Tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło ― mówił sobie Severus za każdym razem, kiedy coś co mogłoby być podnieceniem (lub paniką) zaczynało go przytłaczać. Trzymali się swojej rutyny. Wstawał, ubierał się, budził Pottera, robił śniadanie, sprzątał.

Przestał oglądać opery mydlane, kiedy Althea, Kristine i Charles postanowili, że najlepiej będzie stworzyć trójkąt. Potter wrócił do domu na lunch i przyłapał go, jak krzyczał coś o chorobach wenerycznych.

― Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak wyrobione zdanie na ten temat — powiedział później podczas kolacji, starając się przetrwać konwersację przy stole, nie rumieniąc się jak burak.

― Masz pojęcie, jak wiele eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych musiałem uwarzyć przez te lata? Jak wiele leków na „zagadkowe" wysypki i świerzby?

― A chcę wiedzieć?

― Nie. Dzieci są przecież takie niewinne, prawda? Zgodzisz się?

― Myślę, że jesteś trochę surowy. Po prostu uczą się nowych rzeczy. Ty… przecież… na pewno też to robiłeś w ich wieku.

― Robiłem co? ― To był wyjątkowo dobry dzień, aby pomóc Potterowi znów przybrać kolor magenty.

― No wiesz. Eksplorowałeś.

― W wieku trzynastu lat znałem wszystkie ścieżki wiodące do Zakazanego Lasu.

Potter otworzył usta.

― Trzynaście? Zrobiłeś to, kiedy miałeś trzynaście lat?

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

― To nie był eufemizm. Nie miałem na myśli żadnego innego Zakazanego Lasu. ― Skosztował wina. ― Straciłem dziewictwo po dwudziestych urodzinach, jeśli to tę informację chciałeś uzyskać. ― Łatwiej było rozmawiać, gdy obaj nie byli do końca trzeźwi.

― Och. ― Potter przechylił swoją szklankę. ― Czy to nie trochę… późno? ― zapytał.

― Byłoby za wcześnie, nawet gdybym miał trzydziestkę. To był błąd. Jeden z wielu. ― Uśmiechnął się. ― Roztkliwiam się. Chyba już starczy wina.

― Chcesz zagrać w szachy?

Severus pokręcił głową.

― Warcaby?

Wygiął brew.

― Eksplodującego durnia?

Zaśmiał się.

― Nie, Potter.

― Chcesz oglądać telewizję, aż do momentu kiedy uśniemy i potem udawać, że wcale tego nie zrobiliśmy?

― Co za ekscytujące życie.

― Cholernie ekscytujące.

Kiedy wstali, by umyć naczynia, Potter znów pocałował go w policzek.

Naprawdę byłoby bardzo niegrzecznie, gdyby nie zwrócił tej uprzejmości. 

* * *

><p>― Nadal będę przemawiał. Tylko teraz pracuję dla siebie, zamiast dla ministerstwa. Powiedzieli, że nie mogę używać ich wystąpień. A ja im odpowiedziałem: Pieprzyć wasze przemówienia, nigdy ich nie lubiłem. Ben przekazuje pozdrowienia.<p>

― Ten tleniony ćwok?

― Nie nazywaj go ćwokiem. Widziałem oryginalną kopię waszej rozmowy. Zrobił z ciebie porządnego obywatela w Proroku.

― Prorok. Tak, coś chyba kojarzę. Och, czy to nie była gazeta? Czy kiedyś jej nam nie dostarczali?

― Odwołałem prenumeratę.

Severus zamilkł na moment.

― A będziesz łaskaw wyjawić powód takiej decyzji?

― Nie chciałem ich już dłużej wspierać.

Snape pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

― Rozumiem. Więc wszystkich nowinek z czarodziejskiego świata mam szukać w telewizji? Tak, po prostu przerzucę się na czarodziejski kanał telewizyjny.

― …pożyczę ci radio z mojego pokoju. Może znajdziesz stację z wiadomościami.

― Mogę się założyć o pański obiad, panie Potter, że wszystkie stacje informacyjne będą tajemniczo zablokowane. ― Zdjął pokrywkę z patelni.

― Świetnie pachnie.

― Są zablokowane, panie Potter?

Potter skrzyżował ramiona.

― Słuchaj, to tylko na jakiś czas…

Pomyślał, że wyglądałby trochę dramatycznie, gdyby podniósł teraz patelnię jak rakietę do tenisa i posłał jej zawartość przez długość całego pokoju. Tak, to byłoby trochę dramatyczne, więc powstrzymał dłoń.

― Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pan zauważył moje niezadowolenie.

― Snape…

― Zauważ ― przerwał na chwilę, aby nałożyć posiłek na talerz ― moje niezadowolenie. ― Przykrył patelnię i odstawił ją na blat. ― Proszę bardzo, panie Potter. Kolację podano.

― Gdzie jest twoja porcja?

― Nie będę jadł ― odpowiedział. ― Kiedy skończysz, schowaj resztę. Nie chcemy, żeby coś się zmarnowało.

Zapalił papierosa w swoim pokoju przy otwartym oknie i zamkniętych drzwiach, po czym poszedł spać wcześniej. 

* * *

><p>Obudził się, niespokojny, koło trzeciej. W domu było cicho. Zszedł dyskretnie na dół, mając nadzieję, że Potter zostawił jakieś resztki z kolacji.<p>

Na stole leżał stos gazet.

Severus zapalił światło i usiadł na krześle. Chwycił pierwszą z brzegu.

Po kilku minutach wstał, znalazł butelkę wina i szklankę, i znów usiadł.

Przeglądał prasę do świtu, robiąc małą przerwę, by skorzystać z łazienki, po czym wrócił i czytał dalej.  
>Butelka wina była pusta o siódmej dziesięć, o tej godzinie też oderwał wzrok od gazety.<p>

Potter siedział naprzeciwko niego.

Severus nie zauważył, kiedy przyszedł.

― Mieli zdjęcie moich rodziców. ― Jego głos się załamał.

― Tak, moich również.

Severus podniósł szklankę i spróbował wytrząść do ust ostatnie krople trunku.

― Nawet ja nie mam zdjęć moich rodziców. ― Pokręcił głową. ― …nie powinieneś być w pracy?

― Wysłałem sowę. Chcesz śniadanie?

― Och. Nie zro…

― Usiądź. Ja przyszykuję. Potrafię zrobić jajka. Albo tosty francuskie. Gofry.

Zauważył, że ma szlafrok na ramionach. Włożył ręce w rękawy.

― Tosty francuskie?

― Też miałem na nie ochotę. Skąd wiedziałeś?

Severus przewiązał się paskiem. Jego głowa i ręce wydawały się ciężkie.

― Jest jedno dobre Albusa.

― Wszystkie jego zdjęcia były udane. Był fotogeniczny.

Ziejąca otchłań historii. Severus przykrył zdjęcie starszego człowieka wnętrzem dłoni, jakby chciał je wymazać z rzeczywistości.

― Żałujesz? ― zapytał Potter. Zapalił gaz różdżką.

Severus zastanowił się. Nie miał pewności.

― Był jedynym, którego nie zawiodłem. ― Poczuł, że chce zapalić. Zostawił papierosy na górze. ― Wiedziałem, że mi urągano. Jednak inaczej jest to zobaczyć na papierze.

― Prorok decyduje, co wszyscy chcieliby usłyszeć i postanawia to wydrukować. Sprzedasz więcej gazet jako niebezpieczny wyrzutek. Wielu ludzi uważa cię za niewiarygodnie interesującego. Wszystko to stało się trochę… mityczne. ― Potter rozbił jajka o miskę. Miał w tym wprawę. Nie wpadła do niej ani jedna skorupka. ― Najlepiej nie brać tego zbyt osobiście. I tak nic nie zrobimy. Zwróć uwagę na różnicę między czwartkiem a piątkiem, na sposób, w jaki nie mogli się zdecydować czy cię kontroluję, czy zniewoliłeś mnie permanentnym Imperiusem, a ja podporządkowałem się twojej złej woli ― mówił to wszystko lekkim tonem z ledwie wyczuwalną goryczą.

Severus zapatrzył się w pustą szklankę po winie.

― Nie uważam, żeby moja wola była jakoś szczególnie zła. Kilka klątw tu czy tam, no dobra, ale ośmieliłbym się twierdzić, że były to rutynowe czynności. ― Czubek różdżki Pottera wszedł w jego pole widzenia i stuknął w szklankę. Po tym jak ją wyczyścił, nalał do niej soku pomarańczowego.

― Zrobiłbym dla ciebie kilka rutynowych czynności, od czasu do czasu ― powiedział Wybraniec, niespodziewanie znikając z kartonem soku. To brzmiało prawie jakby z nim flirtował.

Severus podniósł rękę. Albus mrugnął do niego ze zdjęcia.

― Mogę je wziąć, Potter?

― Gazety? Pewno. Um. I jest trochę… listów. Do ciebie. Przeszły przez ministerstwo. Sprawdziłem je filtrami do swojej poczty. Wiesz, na wypadek gdyby miały wypluć jakąś klątwę czy eksplodować. Odsiewają również wyjce. Mogę po nie pójść dziś po południu. Chyba że zechcesz poczekać, to przyniosę jutro, wracając z pracy.

― Może być jutro. Na dziś mam już dość literatury. 

* * *

><p>Bardzo możliwe, że jestem szalony. Bardzo możliwe, że on jest szalony. Pocałował mnie dziś w policzek. Dwukrotnie.<p>

Albus kiwnął do niego głową z obrazka ukrytego pod literą K jak klątwy: „Wstęp do Świata Podstępnego Rzucania Zaklęć". To był opasły tom i obowiązkowa lektura dla aurorów. Potter już nie będzie jej potrzebował, więc przejął ją po nim. Schował między kartki wszystkie wycięte z Proroka Codziennego fotografie. Zatrzymał jedną swoich rodziców i Potterów. Nawet jedną z młodym Tomem Riddle'em. Zatrzymał też tę Pottera w niebieskich szatach. Potem wyciął wszystkie, gdzie był sam i uporządkował je według daty wykonania. Wyglądał na nich jak różni ludzie. Sobowtóry, być może. Jakby ktoś zorganizował przesłuchanie na przedstawienie oparte na jego biografii, a te dziwne, smutne kreatury były finalistami.

― To jak zaproszenie na jedną z tych twoich herbatek, kiedy wyciągasz ciasteczka i rozpoczynasz czcze rozmowy, tak naprawdę dążąc do czegoś. Mając ukryte motywy.

Albus uśmiechnął się i pogładził pokaźną brodę.

Usiadł na łóżku, krzyżując nogi i oparł otwartą książkę na kolanach.

― Wiesz, mieli rację. Pewno zabiłbym dla Pottera. Gdyby ładnie poprosił. ― Uśmiechnął się lekko. ― Jestem naprawdę słaby. Ale ty już to wiesz. ― Pogładził kciukiem zdjęcie.

Zamknął wolumin i odłożył na półkę, która gwałtownie zapełniała się przynoszonymi mugolskimi książkami. Nie przeczytał ich wiele. Jedna z nich miała na okładce statek i latarnię morską. Zdjął ją z półki, wsadził do kieszeni i zszedł na dół, by znaleźć Pottera. 

* * *

><p>Rozprawa, na której ponownie rozpatrzono jego akta, odbyła się cztery miesiące później. Była tam Granger. Był też Lupin, który starał się do niego pokrzepiająco uśmiechać. Zjawił się nawet ten jasnowłosy idiota, którego lubił Potter.<p>

Nie skrócili mu wyroku. Jeśli chodziło o sam Wizengamot, to i tak miał już zapewnione specjalne traktowanie — nie powinien być zbyt chciwy.

Severusowi do szczęścia wystarczył fakt, że nie zawlekli go za nogi do więzienia w Newtgate.

― Hermiona jest zmartwiona. Jak dla mnie wygraliśmy ― powiedział później Potter. ― Kiedy tylko skończy się robota papierkowa, będziesz mógł wychodzić. Będziesz nawet mógł podjąć pracę, jeśli tylko nie będziesz musiał używać magii, aby się do niej dostać lub żeby ją wykonywać i jeżeli wrócisz do domu przed ustaloną godziną. Ministerstwo się na to zgodzi. Myślę, że to może być trochę skomplikowane. Ale nadal. Jeśli chcesz pracę. Nie musisz pracować. Wiesz to, prawda?

― Boisz się, że stracisz pomoc domową teraz, kiedy wydłużyli mi smycz?

― Nie ― odpowiedział szybko Potter. Wydawał się trochę rozkojarzony podczas kolacji. ― Myślisz o tym, żeby zacząć gdzieś pracować?

― Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, od czego miałbym zacząć. Nie panikuj.

― Nie panikuję. Chcesz zagrać w szachy?

W ciągu godziny Severus pokonał go trzy razy.

― Fatalna gra. Nawet jak na ciebie.

― Myślałem.

― Myślałeś?

― Zostałem dziś zaproszony na randkę.

― Hm? A nie dzieje się to każdego dnia? Jeden z twoich niezliczonych adoratorów rzucił się na ciebie?

― Ben. Ben chciał się ze mną umówić. A potem mnie pocałował.

― Co? ― Severus ponownie rozłożył figury. ― Kiedy to się stało? ― Jego pionek zaprotestował, kiedy kazał mu się ruszyć, jednak podporządkował się i ociężale przesunął na wyznaczone miejsce.

―Ym. Dzisiaj. Podczas przerwy. W łazience.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

― Nie uderzył cię zaraz po, prawda?

― Nie. ― Potter, patrząc na niego, zamrugał, a nastepnie spuścił wzrok na swoje figury i gapił się, dopóki królowa nie zaczęła krzyczeć, żeby w końcu się ruszył. Pchnął pionka.

Severus pokiwał głową. Zdusił w sobie ogień zaborczości i postarał się spojrzeć na usłyszane nowiny od jaśniejszej strony. Romantycznie zaangażowany Potter będzie częściej wychodził z domu, dzięki czemu zostawi go w spokoju. A ostatnio większość czasu spędzali razem.

― Więc? Kiedy to będzie? Zakładając, że masz ochotę na randki w męskim towarzystwie? ― Kolejny ruch pionka.

― Nie umawiam się z kimś, kto pcha mnie na ścianę i wkłada język do gardła. To niegrzeczne. ― Potter odwzorował jego ruch.

Może mógłby sobie znaleźć hobby. Nigdy nie pociągało go malarstwo. To musiałoby być coś innego. Może muzyka? Mógłby o tym pomyśleć.

― A powinien poprosić o pozwolenie?

― No tak. Tak jakby. Albo chociaż dać jakiś znak. ― Wieże i konie Pottera niemal go zaatakowały.

Severus wolał swojego gońca i królową.

― Na przykład?

― Nie wiem. Mógłby najpierw spróbować potrzymać mnie za rękę.

Severus zbił pierwszego konia pionkiem. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał przenikliwie na Pottera.

― …a potem może pocałował w policzek? ― zaryzykował.

― No, może.

― A co później?

Harry zbił jego pionka swoim.

― Potem, no wiesz, jeśli bym się zgodził, moglibyśmy wyjść. Spędzić razem trochę czasu. I gdyby mi się podobało, mógłby mnie pocałować. Jeśli by chciał. Jeśli by się nie brzydził.

Flirtował. Flirtował?

― Potter?

― No?

― Ten jasnowłosy idiota wcale cię nie pocałował, prawda? ― Goniec Severusa złapał jednego z koni Pottera. Zastanawiał się czy Potter celowo odpuszczał sobie grę. Niektóre figury wykrzykiwały całkiem pomocne instrukcje.

― Zrobił to. Myślisz, że nikt nie chciałby mnie pocałować?

― Tego nie powiedziałem. Po prostu nie wierzę, żeby był aż tak głupi, by się do ciebie tak niezdarnie zalecać właśnie dziś i to jeszcze w łazience.

― No, ale zalecał się. ― Król Pottera zaczął na niego krzyczeć. Przesunął gońca i zmarszczył brwi. ― Myślisz, że kłamię?

Severus wziął go jednym ze swoich.

― A kłamiesz?

― Nie kłamię. ― Potter przewrócił oczami. ― To było jedyne miejsce gdzie mógł mnie dorwać na osobności. Trzymałem się z boku. Wiedziałem, że chce czegoś ode mnie. Wszyscy czegoś chcą.

Och. Więc jednak nie flirtował.

― Nie chcą się po prostu ze mną przyjaźnić, nigdy. Ben uważa za świetny pomysł, żebym z nim pracował. Bliźniaki chcą, żebym z nimi współpracował. Ron myśli, że załatwi mi miejsce z biurze strategii. Hermiona sądzi, że byłoby idealnie, gdybym pomógł jej w jakiejś kampanii. A Remus stale powtarza, jak bardzo przypominam mu mojego ojca. ― Nagle królowa Pottera strąciła jednego z gońców Severusa. ― Lubię moją pracę. Jest zabawna teraz, gdy nie muszę mówić tego, co mi każą.

― Praca dziesięć godzin tygodniowo, polegająca na przemawianiu i braniu łapówek za prawie dwa razy wyższą stawkę niż wcześniej, nikomu nie może wydawać się uczciwa. ― Severus zmarszczył się. Pionek stał pomiędzy jego królową a Pottera. Cholera. Przestawił go w stronę ostatniego konia, czyszcząc teren.

Potter uśmiechnął się i strącił go z planszy.

― Czasem biorę jakiś wolontariat.

― Jeśli trzeba leżeć w ogrodzie i bawić się w błocie ― wymruczał Snape. Wziął ostatniego konia swoją królową, pomimo tego że wystawiał ją Potterowi. Już odechciało mu się gry. Szachownica zaczęła na niego krzyczeć.

Zamiast wykonać ostateczny ruch, Potter przesunął pionka.

― Wszystko w porządku?

Nie było mowy, żeby tego nie zauważył, żeby nie słyszał wycia załamanej przebiegiem gry planszy. Potter celowo przegrywał. Poczuł, że coś w nim pęka. Jego usta wykrzywiły się.

― Znaczę coś dla ciebie, Potter, czy jestem nikim? ― Królowa Severusa mogła teraz zbić tę Pottera. ― Koniec gierek. Zdecyduj teraz. Znaczę coś dla ciebie czy nie? Kim jestem? Partnerem czy pupilkiem? Zdecyduj się.

Usta czarodzieja rozchyliły się lekko. Zamrugał.

― Ymm.

― W porządku ― warknął. ― Myślę, że możemy ten szczególnie piekielny sezon uznać za zamknięty. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował kogoś do miziania, kiedy poczujesz się samotny, sugeruję kupić kota. ― Severus podniósł pudełko i zgarnął protestujące figury do środka.

― Partia jeszcze się nie skończyła ― zaprotestował Potter.

― Skończyła. ― Złożył szachownicę i włożył do kartonika.

― Nie chcę kota. Sprawia, że dom dziwnie pachnie.

― Podobnie jak ja. ― Severus wyciągnął papierosa. ― Dobranoc, Potter.

― Snape…?

Zostawiwszy Pottera w salonie, wszedł na schody i wrócił do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

* * *

><p>Spalił dwa papierosy w ciemności. Od drugiego zrobiło mu się trochę niedobrze; ograniczał się.<p>

Rozważał czy nie wymknąć się do kuchni po butelkę wina. Dwa razy słyszał, jak Potter przechodzi obok jego drzwi. Ale nie zapukał.

Wyrywał kartki z jakiejś książki w miękkiej oprawie i składał je w małe szybowce, które wypuszczał za okno. Zdołał dojść tylko do rozdziału trzeciego albo jakoś tak, zanim się znudził i cisnął tym co zostało z książki o podłogę.

Miesiące całowania w policzek i trzymania za ręce... były jak te lepsze fragmenty straconego dzieciństwa, które nagle wracają, wkradają się tylnym wejściem do życia, w momencie gdy desperacko ich potrzebujesz. A potem znów odchodzą. Wszystko go opuszcza.

Wciągnął różdżkę z ukrytej kieszeni. Zamruczała.

― Jak myślisz, jak daleko zdołamy uciec? Do Chin? Indii? Afryki? Lepiej ukrylibyśmy się wśród Australijczyków. Myślę, że nie zniósłbym Amerykanów.

Możliwe, że nie musiałby się nawet aportować. Może podrobiłby bilet i dostał się na jakiś wielki statek parowy. Byłby blisko wody. Może nawet nie musiałby opuszczać statku. Żeglowałby do końca życia. Nauczył się pływać, łowić ryby. Piekł na słońcu, aż do momentu gdy skóra zrobi się twarda ja rzemień.

Zacząłby pachnieć potem i papierosowym dymem. Od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał Pottera.

Otworzył drzwi, chwycił ręcznik z komody i zamknął się w łazience, żeby wziąć prysznic.

Woda spływała po ciele. Severus zmienił temperaturę z letniej na tak gorącą, jak był w stanie znieść. Umył się ostrożnie, starannie. Poświęcał tyle samo uwagi na czyszczenie siebie co podłóg.

Mógłby odejść nad ranem. Uśmiechałby się, gotując śniadanie, przeprosił za swoje niedopuszczalne zachowanie, a potem wymknął się, kiedy Potter pracowałby w ogrodzie. Potrafił go sobie wyobrazić, jak stoi w kuchni, wstrząśnięty tym, że Severus odszedł.

Pewno przestałby tyle jeść. Pozwoliłby, żeby listy od fanów wzbudziły w nim na nowo poczucie winy. Może nawet wróciłby do Weasleyówny. Albo blond-idioty.

Wytarł się ręcznikiem. Wykręcił wodę z włosów i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze.

― Wypucowany do czysta? ― zaśpiewało zwierciadło.

Zmarszczył się. Kogo chciał oszukać? Obława zaczęłaby się, zanim by dotarł na statek. Nie miał możliwości, aby ukryć się jak Black czy Pettigrew. Pomimo plotek nigdy nie udało mu się znaleźć swojej animagicznej postaci. W jakiś sposób im zazdrościł. Chyba byłoby prościej żyć jako zwierzę.

Westchnął. Może mógłby znaleźć pracę. Coś co trwałoby cały dzień i dzięki czemu będzie spotykał Pottera tylko wieczorami.

Owinął ręcznik dookoła talii i wrócił do sypialni.

Potter leżał tyłem do drzwi. Zostawił okulary na stoliku nocnym. Miał przygładzone włosy. Kiedy padł na niego cień Severusa, blokując światło z korytarza, jego ramiona napięły się.

Leżał w pozie najwyraźniej zapożyczonej z obrazu; linia nagich pleców przyciągnęła wzrok Severusa, aż do miejsca gdzie brzeg ciemnoniebieskiego prześcieradła ukrywał szczelinę pośladków. Narzuta była złożona. Pościel udrapowana strategicznie na środku tak, aby zachować resztkę przyzwoitości. Nogi Pottera były chude i lekko owłosione.

W czasie gdy Severus mu się przyglądał, obrócił głowę i zamrugał niepewnie.

― Nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy jesteś wściekły, więc jeśli dałbyś mi jakąś wskazówkę…

Severus wszedł do środka. Nie zamknął drzwi.

― Co to ma znaczyć?

― Yyy… Jestem… w twoim łóżku. Jakby nago. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał więcej wyjaśniać.

Zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że jego oczy zwęziły się do szparek.

― Często to robisz? Czy jestem tylko wstępem przed tym blond łajzą?

Jeśli Potter chciał się nim zabawić…

― Nie. I zdecydowanie nie. ― Głowa Pottera uderzyła o poduszki. ― Wiedziałem, że to był zły pomysł. Po prostu nie miałem pojęcia, jak… ― Westchnął. ― Jeśli wcale ci się nie podobam, to dlaczego dawałeś się całować?

― Potter, czy ty chociaż jesteś zainteresowany mężczyznami, czy to tylko nietrafiona próba podarowania mi tego, czego pragnę?

Potter odwrócił się. Prześcieradło zawinęło się dookoła jego ud. Jego brodawki były małe i twarde.

― Więc jednak mnie pragniesz? ― Zadrżał.

― Zimno, panie Potter? ― Jego głos był jak jedwab.

― Nie. Jestem tylko trochę… zdenerwowany. Nic nie wiem o tym… Słuchaj. W ciągu całego swojego życia byłem z dwiema dziewczynami. I za każdym razem coś po prostu… nie grało. I zawsze, kiedy Ginny chciała… ― Pokręcił głową. ― Nie będę o niej mówił tej nocy. Ja… lubię z tobą przebywać. I myślę, że również będzie mi się podobało… bycie z tobą. Naprawdę. Dużo o tym myślałem. Masz więcej doświadczenia. Pewno jesteś w tym dobry... jesteś dobry we wszystkim... nie mówię, że masz jakoś super dużo doświadczenia czy coś, bo raczej bym… ech, kurwa mać. ― Przykrył się prześcieradłem. ― Przepraszam. ― Skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach. ― Chciałem być taki pociągający. Przyniosłem wino. ― Wskazał na komodę. Stała tam butelka i dwa kieliszki.

Snape spojrzał na nie i znów na Pottera.

― Potter, jesteś prawiczkiem?

― Och, przepraszam, że próbowałem być szykowny... Myślę, że byłoby lepiej gdybym cię przeklął i wskoczył na ciebie.

― Potter. Jesteś prawiczkiem?

Gapił się oskarżycielko na cień stojący w drzwiach. W końcu, po kilku sekundach, wypluł:

― Przepraszam, że nie chciałem skończyć jako czyjeś trofeum zawieszone na ścianie.

― To byłoby dość osobliwe trofeum ― zadumał się Severus.

― Może mogliby wygrawerować moje imię, datę i czas na tabliczce? — Potter zaśmiał się tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

Severus zrobił kilka kroków. Potter, nagi i drżący, czekał na swój pierwszy raz. Pominął swoich kolegów i zwolenników ― ludzi odnoszących sukcesy i piękniejszych niż kiedykolwiek miał szansę być Severus. Nie mógł wiedzieć, o co prosi.

― Naprawdę tego pragniesz?

Potter przełknął ślinę. Pokiwał głową.

― Tak. ― Zaczerwienił się.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że leżał przed nim ten sam Potter, który czerwienił się na wspomnienie czegokolwiek związanego z seksem. _To nie może być dla niego komfortowa sytuacja,_ pomyślał.  
>Pamiętał swój pierwszy raz. W pubie, na zapleczu. Był zbyt pijany, by cokolwiek poczuć, ale poszło tak, jak planował. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Był przerażony.<p>

Zastanawiał się, jak szybko bije jego serce. Zastanawiał się, czy Potter nagle nie wyczołga się z łóżka i nie stwierdzi, że to był błąd, by zaraz potem aportować się do ministerstwa i donieść, że Severus Snape próbował molestować wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera.

To najprawdopodobniej był najgorszy scenariusz.

A najlepszy?

― Snape? Czy ty… Mam sobie pójść?

A co jeśli sprawiłby, że będzie im dobrze? Co jeśli byłoby na tyle dobrze, że Potter zapomni o idiotycznych jasnowłosych kanaliach? Co gdyby mógł mieć Pottera tylko dla siebie, każdej nocy w swoim łóżku... jak normalni ludzie. Jak normalni kochankowie. Nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

Severus zasunął zamek.

Potter chwycił prześcieradło z przodu.

― Żeby nikt nie przeszkadzał ― wyjaśnił.

Potter pokiwał głową.

― Rzuciłem już na siebie czar zabezpieczający i czyszczący. Nie żebym się obawiał tego, co robiłeś kiedyś czy coś, po prostu... powiedziałeś, że ludzie powinni się zabezpieczać, a ja pomyślałem…

― Cicho.

― No dobrze. ― Potter wyglądał, jakby był mu wdzięczny

Severus zastanowił się nad winem. Podszedł do komody. Było otwarte.

― Wypiłeś już?

― Tylko trochę.

― Uspokoiło cię?

― Nie bardzo.

Severus wlał trochę do kieliszka. Podszedł do łóżka i postawił go na szafce.

― W razie gdybyś potrzebował. Nie chcemy zrobić z ciebie abstynenta.

― Nie jestem pewien, co sugerujesz, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie przyjemne. ― Jego oczy jarzyły się w mroku. Światło księżyca wraz z poświatą z korytarza przedostającą się przez szparę pod drzwiami oświetlało pokój. ― Mam coś zrobić? To znaczy, chcesz, żebym… ― Niepewnie wyciągnął ręce w kierunku miejsca, gdzie Severus zawiązał ręcznik, zatrzymując się minimetry od niego. ― Mogę?

― Jeśli chcesz.

Nie mógł powstrzymać tej odpowiedzi. Potter był nagi i zaproponował, że go rozbierze. Zaczął robić się twardy pod ręcznikiem. Przeszył go prąd paniki. A jeśli nie był taki… jak oczekiwano? Co jeśli nie dostawał do jakiegoś wymyślonego ideału, jakiego…

Potter odwiązał ręcznik, który ześlizgnął się z bioder na ziemię.

Severus zamknął oczy.

Cisza.

Praktycznie rzecz biorąc jeszcze nic nie zrobili. Jeszcze był czas, by się z gracją wycofać…

― Och ― powiedział Potter, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

― Co? ― Uchylił jedną powiekę. ― Co jest?

Potter pokręcił głową. Zamrugał.

― Jesteś… dość duży.

Severus obserwował, jak zbliża się, by obejrzeć go dokładniej. Zagryzł wargę.

― Och! Podskoczyłeś. Tak jak ja ― powiedział Potter. Pokiwał poważne głową, jakby właśnie siedzieli przy stole, jedząc kolację i ustalili coś bardzo ważnego.

Severus przełknął chichot.

― Czyżby?

― Taa. ― Podniósł głowę. ― No co?

― Nic. Niech pan się położy, panie Potter.

― Eee... no dobrze. Tak? ― Potter leżał sztywno. Wyglądał trochę jak trup z ramionami ułożonymi po bokach. ― Nie wiem, jak chcesz… żebym to zrobił. Lub… czy będziesz w stanie się do mnie dostać w ten sposób. ― Podniósł kciuk do ust i przygryzł nerwowo.

― Dostać… Nie. Uspokój się, Potter. ― Severus usiadł na łóżku obok uległego chłopaka. ― Przed nami jeszcze długa droga, zanim dotrzemy do tego punktu. Nie skrzywdzę cię. Ufasz, że cię nie skrzywdzę?

Harry wyjął palec z ust.

― Myślę, że tak. ― Chwycił prześcieradło jedną ręką.

― Zapewniam, że będę cię traktował jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. ― Severus chwycił jego drugą rękę i w eleganckim geście przycisnął do ust wystające kostki.

Potter parsknął, jakby wbrew sobie.

Jedna brew Severusa uniosła się w górę.

― Nie powinieneś się ze mnie śmiać.

― Przepraszam. Postaram się bardziej wczuć w ten uroczysty nastrój. ― Wyraz jego twarzy był maską udawanej powagi. ― Po prostu nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego.

― A czego się spodziewałeś?

― Nie wiem. ― Potter przez moment zacisnął wargi ― Chciałbym być całowany. Przez jakiś czas. Porządnie. Myślę, że będę w stanie to zrobić, ale nie wiem, dopóki... mmph...

Obie dłonie Pottera zanurkowały w prześcieradło, pozwalając Severusowi bez przeszkód pocałować jego miękkie, różowe usta. Położył się obok spiętego w nerwach ciała i delikatnie przycisnął do Pottera, smakując końcem języka jego nabrzmiałą dolną wargę, zanim się wycofał.

Potter otworzył oczy.

― Jeszcze?

Pokiwał głową.

― Tak, to było przyjemne.

Pocałował go znów. Nie trzeba było wielu pieszczot, by Potter rozchylił wargi. Westchnął i jęknął, a jego ciało poderwało się gwałtownie, kiedy języki otarły się o siebie. Ręce Harry'ego puściły prześcieradło na rzecz pośladków Severusa, na chwilę zanim zanurzyły się w wilgotnych, czarnych włosach. Używał ich jak lejc; sterował powolną eksploracją, delikatnie ciągnąć, aby dać znać, że musi nabrać powietrza przed kolejną potyczką.

Tylko raz Severus był słaby na tyle, by przycisnąć cieknącą główkę swojego członka do boku Pottera i podrażnić się odrobiną tarcia.

― Och ― powiedział Potter, ciężko oddychając. ― To twój… ― Odchylił głowę, dając tym samym dostęp do swego szczupłego, białego gardła.

Severus polizał ruchliwą grdykę. Pocałował ją, a potem przyssał się do wgłębienia u nasady szyi, szczęśliwy, że Potter przestał sterować i chwycił jego włosy tak mocno jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie.

― Spokojnie. ― Przerwał na moment, żeby wyplątać zaciśnięte na kosmykach palce.

― Nng ― jęknął Harry ― chcę cię trzymać. ― W miejscu gdzie prześcieradło kryło biodra Pottera, zrobił się mały namiot, którego nie można było z niczym pomylić.

Severus splótł ich palce.

― Tak lepiej?

Potter zakwilił. Wyszeptał coś.

― Co? ― Severus przysunął ucho do jego ust.

― Boli.

Odsunął się trochę zaniepokojony.

― Co cię boli?

Potter zacisnął powieki. Przysunął rękę Severusa do swojej piersi, kierując ją do małych, twardych jak kamyki, różowych jak usta Pottera brodawek.

― Bolą cię?

Potter zaczerwienił się. Odciągnął ich dłonie.

― Nieważne. Możemy całować się jeszcze chwilę?

Severus obserwował je uważnie.

― Są napięte?

Potter wyglądał na bliskiego rozpaczy.

― Nie chodziło mi… Zapomnij. Nie…

Zamknął jeden z tych małych, różowych kamyczków w swoich ustach i chwilę ssał, zanim trącił mocniej językiem.

Potter krzyknął. Jego kolana uniosły się, jakby chciał zwinąć się w kłębek. Ręce walczyły z dłońmi Severusa.

― Och, proszę ― załkał, jego oddech się rwał ― proszę ― błagał.

Severus uwolnił jedną z dłoni, aby móc trzeć i skubać drugi, zaniedbany sutek. Potter swoją nagle uwolnioną ręką natychmiast wpił się w jego włosy.

― Nadal bolą? ― zapytał Severus, uwalniając drugą rękę, by zmienić pieszczotę i polizał prawy sutek.

― Nie to, że… bolą. Są napięte ― zajęczał Potter ― naprawdę napięte… och. Nikt nigdy… ― Wziął kilka płytkich wdechów. ― Snape ― zaskamlał ― Snape, ja nie zdołam… zbyt wiele. Za dużo ― krzyknął.

Severus przerwał. Pogładził dłonią jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową, ciesząc się, że czuje w odpowiedzi dreszcze i drżenie.

― Potter? ― zapytał, słysząc, że serce chłopaka zaczyna bić trochę wolniej.

― Tak? ― brzmiał jakby był gdzieś daleko.

― Myślisz, że mógłbyś już puścić moją głowę? Czy chcesz ją trzymać w tym miejscu całą noc?

― Nie wiem ― palce Pottera rozluźniły się i przeczesywały jego włosy, od czasu do czasu chwytając wilgotne kosmyki. Snape poprawił się, by znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. ― Przepraszam ― powiedział w końcu. ― Nie byłem psychicznie przygotowany na tę część. Nie wiedziałem, że w tego typu przedsięwzięciach można znaleźć takie brodawkowe przeżycia. ― Milczał przez chwilę ― Twoje też tak mają?

― Nie sądzę. Ale można w tej sprawie przeprowadzić jeszcze dochodzenie.

Potter uwolnił go.

Severus przetoczył się na swoją stronę.

― Twoje są jakby… pomarszczone ― oznajmił Potter. ― I masz więcej włosów na klatce niż ja. A może twoje są po prostu ciemniejsze. Mogę? ― Sięgnął i trącił palcem brodawkę. Przyglądał się bacznie, poważne, małemu pąkowi. Zabrało mu chwilę, by zorientować się, że Snape gapi się na niego. ― Och, ja…

Severus znów pochwycił jego usta. _Smakuje prawie słodko,_ pomyślał. _Nie mdło ani jak ulepek... raczej coś przyjemnego i lekkiego, taki rodzaj smaku, który byś cały dzień radośnie próbował zidentyfikować._

Pięści chłopaka znów zacisnęły się na jego włosach.

― Potter ― prychnął ― jeśli nie przestaniesz, będę musiał związać ci ręce.

Zaczerwienił się i puścił.

― Już będę grzeczny ― obiecał, uśmiechając się słabo i z poczuciem winy. ― Lubię twoje włosy.

― Widzę. ― Tym razem to Potter sięgnął po pocałunek. Severus bawił się skrawkiem prześcieradła, które leżało między nimi.

― Może już czas na coś innego? ― zapytał Snape'a. Nie można było nie usłyszeć drżenia w jego głosie, czy nie zauważyć pełnego uznania spojrzenia, jakim Potter obdarzył całe jego ciało.

Uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

― Niech pan się obróci, panie Potter.

― Co?

― Obróć się ― powiedział głosem słodkim jak miód.

Potter gapił się przez chwilę, ale obrócił się. Dyskretnie poprawił swoją erekcję, zanim znów wtopił się w materac.

― Co masz zamiar zrobić? Snape? Ja… Chciałbyś, bym mówił do ciebie po imieniu? Snape w tym przypadku brzmi trochę dziwnie.

Severus usiadł okrakiem na jego udach.

― Więc mów mi po imieniu.

― Severus. Dobrze. Możesz mówić do mnie Harry?

― To takie ważne? ― Severus przesunął dłońmi po jego plecach, kreśląc w umyśle mapę ich powierzchni, odnotowując wszystkie punkty typograficzne... pieprzyk tu, blizna tam.

― Tak. Mów do mnie Harry, dobrze? ― Westchnął. ― To miłe.

Tak naprawdę to nie był masaż; nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby go wykonać właściwie. Tylko dotyk, ucisk, ciepło skóry ocierającej się o skórę. Potter miał łaskotki w okolicach żeber i po bokach. Spięte mięśnie na karku rozluźniły się i zmiękły. Severus pocałował szyję i łopatki. Mokrym językiem narysował linię wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zmierzając w dół, coraz niżej.

Nie pytał o pozwolenie. Być może powinien. Przesunął się niżej, rozdzielił nogi Pottera i ulokował się pomiędzy nimi. Troskliwie zajął się dolną częścią jego pleców, całując obie strony ciała, aż do momentu kiedy Potter zrobił się bardzo rozkojarzony. Potem ściągnął prześcieradło, odsłaniając ciasny, cudowny tyłek.

Był idealny. Pośladki były twarde i krągłe, cudownie sprężyste, kiedy Severus sięgnął i pogłaskał je.

― Severusie? ― spytał Potter.

― Ćśś… ― uciszył go, to był moment jego prywatnej komunii. ― Pokażę ci coś naprawdę… miłego.

Westchnął rozmarzony, gładząc nagi pośladek. Później na środku każdego złożył krótki pocałunek i uśmiechnął się krzywo, słysząc, jak przerażony Potter gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

― To mój tyłek. Wiesz, że t… och, słodki Jezu, dobrze... och… kurwa. Wypieprz mnie. Kurwa. Jezu, och. Uch. ― Potter dyszał i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego. ― Snape. Severusie. Czy ty właśnie... czy to był twój... no dobrze... robisz to… och, kurwa.

Nie miał zamiaru dawać Potterowi szansy, by zaczął myśleć trzeźwo. Rozdzielił pośladki i polizał szczelinę od góry aż do małego, pomarszczonego wejścia. Całował je wolno, trącając nosem drobne włoski.

Palce Pottera drapały prześcieradło.

― To jest... o mój… och. To nie jest higieniczne ― westchnął i wcisnął głowę w poduszkę.

Severus polizał delikatnie zmarszczki dookoła otworu. Stał się nagle bardzo zadowolony, gdy Potter skapitulował, poddał się i rozluźnił, pozwalając językowi Severusa bez przeszkód przedrzeć się przez pierścień mięśni. Wsunął go głęboko i z satysfakcją poczuł, że Potter w odpowiedzi wbija się w materac, szukając choćby odrobiny ulgi.

― Potrzeba ci dobrego ruchania ― wyszeptał prosto w pofałdowany otwór. Znów polizał go wolno, a jęk Pottera podniecił go jeszcze bardziej. ― Prawda? Trzeba ci ładnego, twardego fiuta w środku. Tego właśnie chcesz.

― Och, proszę ― zakwilił Harry. Jego biodra poderwały się gwałtownie.

Severus uniósł się i podciągnął Pottera na kolana. Członek młodszego mężczyzny podskoczył w powietrzu. Z główki ciekła już sperma. Był dłuższy i grubszy niż miał prawo być. Jego oczy były zaszklone pożądaniem.

― Masz zamiar…?

Severus zmuszony był się wycofać. Podszedł do szafki i wziął mały słoik. Kiedy już stał, zastanowił się nad łykiem wina.

― Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać…?

Potter pokręcił głową. Nie wyglądał jakby był w stanie odmówić czegokolwiek.

Severus trzymał chwilę alkohol w ustach, zanim go przełknął i wrócił w swoje ulubione miejsce między nogami Pottera.

― Co tam masz w słoiku? ― Chłopak był zachrypnięty.

― Lubrykant.

― Sk-skąd?

― Zrobiłem. ― Severus odkręcił nakrętkę. Wcześniej w słoiku był dżem, ale umył go dokładnie i użył do bardziej szlachetnych celów.

― Nie wolno ci robić eliksirów. ― Potter podniósł się na rękach i przekręcił głowę.

― To nie jest eliksir. Nie ma w nim nic magicznego. ― Severus pokrył śliską substancją palce. ― To tylko wyjątkowo precyzyjna mikstura z kilku pospolitych, niegroźnych składników.

― Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

Severus zamrugał. Przypuszczał, że może odpowiedzieć na takie pytania... tylko ten jeden raz.

― Pozwól mi zademonstrować ― powiedział i wsunął jeden palec w Pottera, który przyjął inwazję z niczym więcej jak cichym, zaskoczonym westchnieniem.

Powieki zadrżały i Harry wydał zduszony okrzyk, który dołączył do pierwszego. Severus zaczął od delikatnych pchnięć. Szukając wrażliwego punktu, słuchał, jak oddech chłopaka zaczyna się rwać.

― Achh… ― krzyknął Potter i wygiął biodra. Severus zanurzył palce drugiej ręki w słoiku i sięgnął, by chwycić sączący się członek kochanka.

Harry nie potrzebował więcej zaangażowania z jego strony. Znalazł swój rytm, zanim jeszcze ustalił go Severus, i ujeżdżał penetrujące go place z zamkniętymi oczami i wargą uwięzioną między zębami. Z jego gardła wyrywały się zgłodniałe, płaczliwe jęki. Snape dodał trzeci palec. Każdy kolejny odgłos, który wydawał Potter, był wyższy o ton.

Wytrzymał może jeszcze minutę lub coś koło tego. Severus wymruczał słowa zachęty, jego własny członek był boleśnie napięty.

Kiedy Harry doszedł, nie wydał z siebie ani słowa. Odrzucił głowę. Otworzył usta, jakby miał krzyczeć. Severus ruszał zwiniętą w pięść ręką, aby wydobyć z niego resztki orgazmu aż do momentu, kiedy już nic nie zostało. Biodra pchnęły ostatni raz, wbijając się w ciasny tunel dłoni i Potter opadł twarzą na poduszki.

Powinien pozwolić Harry'emu poleżeć chwilę i odetchnąć, wiedział o tym. Powinien wyciągnąć się obok i wspierać go, i czekać. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się.

― Jak się czujesz? ― warknął. Potem mruknął łagodniej: ― Daj znać, jak już dojdziesz do siebie.

― Jakbym miał w tyłku twoje palce ― odpowiedział w końcu Potter. ― I całkiem fantastycznie, dzięki.

Poczuł falę ulgi.

― To dobrze.

― Przepraszam za plamy na prześcieradle.

― Prześcieradło przywykło do takiego traktowania.

Potter zachichotał w poduszkę.

Severus ostrożnie wyjął palce i sięgnął po porzucony na podłodze ręcznik. Wytarł rękę.

Potter obserwował go.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― zapytał i nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. ― Ty nie... nie miałeś… Nie chcesz?

― Nie jesteśmy w stanie skończyć zdania? ― Rzucił ręcznik w kąt.

― Wiesz, o czym mówię. Nie chcesz...? No wiesz.

― Nie. Co?

Potter zamrugał, zanim zrozumiał, że sobie z nim pogrywa. Przewrócił oczami.

― Nie bądź dupkiem. Chodź tutaj, bo pomyślę, że bardziej wolisz mój tyłek niż mnie.

Severus położył się obok niego.

― To nie byłoby bardzo dalekie od prawdy. ― Poprawił się. ― To będzie boleć, wiesz?

― Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. ― Potter zagryzł kciuk.

― To twierdzenie odnosiło się do poprzednich części naszej wieczornej rozrywki.

― Niewiele masz w sobie z kłamcy, czyż nie?

― Jakoś straciłem do tego smykałkę.

Potter przysunął się i pocałował go głośno.

― Pamiętaj, gdzie były te usta.

― Pamiętam ― powiedział. ― Poza tym mylisz się co do tej mazi w słoiku. Jest zdecydowanie magiczna.

― Och? Tak właśnie myślisz? ― Schylił się po kolejny pocałunek i wykorzystał moment, by przewrócić spoconego, pokonanego Pottera na plecy.

Zaspokojony chłopak był dużo bardziej posłuszny. Między pocałunkami jego usta wygięły się w mały uśmiech. Severus wślizgnął się na niego i usadowił w dolinie między rozłożonymi udami. Harry westchnął.

― Dużo o tym czytałem.

Jeśli Potter chciał gadać, mógł gadać. Severus przesunął się niżej, obrysowując linię obojczyka językiem.

― Nie chciałem być całkowicie nieprzygotowany, rozumiesz. Ochhh.

Trącił oba nabrzmiałe sutki językiem. _Nie ma potrzeby torturować go nadmiernie,_ pomyślał Severus. _Przynajmniej nie jakoś bardzo._ W tej pozycji szczęśliwie mógł ukryć uśmieszek.

― To dziwny przeskok. To znaczy, wiesz. Jak się myśli. I jak się fantazjuje. A potem rzeczy po prostu się dzieją… hnnm.

Severus próbował nie być zbyt oczywisty, nawilżając się. Był już blisko. Kusiło go, aby poddać się pragnieniu, zacisnąć dłoń i ruszać nią tak długo, aż spuści się na drżący brzuch Pottera.

Jeszcze bardziej kuszące było rezolutne spojrzenie w oczach Pottera, kiedy podniósł lekko jego biodra.

― Próbowałem trochę, sam. Gdy już się zdecydowałem.

― Taak? ― Położył sobie prawą nogę Pottera na ramieniu i schylił się po pocałunek.

― McGonagall chyba by nie chciała, bym używał wiedzy, którą mi przekazała, w takim celu ― skończył zdanie, wciągając powietrze.

Tępa główka członka podrażniła jego wejście.

― Użyłem jednej ze świec. Właściwie nam się nie przydają, a są trochę stożkowate, więc... ― przełknął ślinę ― poza tym łatwo jest je ukształtować.

Severus podniósł brew.

― Mam nadzieję, że nauka obejmowała więcej niż tylko ponadpodstawową transfigurację. ― Pchnął głębiej.

Potter zagryzł usta i zamknął oczy.

― Oddychaj. ― Wolno wsuwał się do środka. Potter był gorący i ciasny, i…

― Kiedy wszedłem do twojej sypialni i przyłapałem cię na obciąganiu, wróciłem do pokoju i zrobiłem to samo. ― Harry wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze. Założona na ramię noga poruszyła się gwałtownie. ― Nie mogłem przestać. Nawet nie chciałem... musiałem to zrobić. Nie umiałem… nie potrafiłem tego zatrzymać…

Nie mógł się zmusić, by wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź. Pchnął mocniej, głębiej, dalej, bardziej. Wolna ręką głaskał klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, brzuch, uda, kiedy w niego wchodził. Nad jego brwią pojawił się pot. Musiał znaleźć lepszy kąt. Położył obie nogi chłopaka na ramionach i zgiął je przyciskając mu do torsu. To podniosło biodra jeszcze wyżej, ukazując piękny, mały tyłek, przeszyty w połowie. Kolejne dwa centymetry.

― Dobrze... jeszcze trochę... Dobrze. Tak dobrze. ― W końcu Severus był cały w środku. Jego jądra wydały cudowny dźwięk, obijając się o twarde mięśnie pośladków Pottera.

Harry leżał nieruchomo. Coś mokrego zgromadziło się w kącikach jego oczu. Płytko oddychał.

― Potter.

― Rusz się ― powiedział ― dam radę.

Severus uniósł brew.

― Nie chodzi o to, żeby dać radę, Potter, ale o to, żeby było przyjemnie. ― Poczuł na policzku, jak bardzo gorący był oddech Pottera. Próbował przez chwilę się nie ruszać, ale pokusa była zbyt wielka. Pchnął lekko, wchodząc, i wycofał się.

Chłopak drgnął w jego ramionach. Zagryzł wargę.

― Nie wiem, czy potrafię. Spróbuję, ugh…

― Nie próbuj, Potter. Rozluźnij się ― sapnął.

Harry pokiwał głową. Cały czas miał zamknięte oczy.

Severus zatrzymał się.

― Potter. Spróbuj chwycić moje włosy.

Oczy otworzyły się.

― Tylko dzisiaj ― ostrzegł. ― Nie chcemy, żebyś poczuł się zbyt komfortowo.

Nieśmiały uśmiech wrócił na różowe wargi. Harry wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął Severusa do pocałunku. Jego palce wplotły się w czarne włosy.

― Mhm. Lepiej. Dobrze. Teraz.

― Jesteś raczej z tych wymagających, co?

Potter przewrócił oczami. Ewentualną odpowiedź zastąpił nagły jęk.

― Och. Taam, właśnie tam. To przyjemne ― uśmiechał się w przerwach ― bardzo ― oznajmił Severusowi i zaczął poruszać biodrami, by dopasować się do pchnięć.

Teraz tym właśnie byli. Kochankami.

Snape wepchnął swój członek głęboko. Wsparł się całym ciężarem ciała na Harrym, by ten nie ośmielił się zaprotestować i przyszpilił go do łóżka, pieprząc, dopóki nie stał się strumieniem westchnień i jęków. Pieścił szybko twardniejącego penisa kochanka, mrucząc obsceniczności, które sprawiały, że Potter twardniał jeszcze bardziej, a jego źrenice rozszerzały się, połykając tęczówki.

Harry całował wszystko, co było w zasięgu jego warg. Usta, fragment wyeksponowanej białej szyi... Ssał palce Severusa, ujawniając tym samym wrodzony talent, który będzie można wykorzystać przy następnej okazji. Obaj przesunęli się, poprawili; Potter zahaczył kostki w pasie Severusa, używając nóg, by wepchnąć go w siebie głębiej.

― Och… zaraz… ― dyszał.

Severus też był blisko. Chwycił obiema rękami tyłek Harry'ego i wbił się w młode ciało z nowym zapałem; jego jądra ścisnęły się na widok szaleńczo szarpiącego swoją erekcję Pottera.

― Dojdź, Harry, dojdź ― wysyczał.

Potter zaskamlał. Miał białe ślady na ręce.

Severus już nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Każda część jego ciała spięła się... i szczytował, szczytował, wypełniając spermą tyłek w tym samym momencie, gdy jęki obwieściły zbliżający się orgazm Harry'ego.

Nie był pewien, co działo się przez następnych kilka chwil, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że zemdlał. Harry trzymał go w ramionach. Był spocony i klejący, i jeśli czegoś zaraz z tym nie zrobią, zapewne zlepią się na dobre. Potter był straszliwie cichy.

Severus odsunął się trochę. Spojrzał w dół na chłopaka, który nie kłopotał się, by odplątać swoje kostki z jego pleców i wpatrywał się w niego, jakby właśnie zdecydował, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― mruknął.

― Taak ― powiedział Potter, kiwając głową. ― A u ciebie?

― Mhm. ― Ułożył się wygodniej w jego ramionach.

― Myślisz, że będzie nam wygodnie tak spać? Ja jestem za tym, żeby spróbować.

― Tylko chwilę ― zgodził się Snape i położył głowę na poduszce.

Obudzili się po jakimś czasie. Rzeczywiście było im zimno, niewygodnie i kleili się do siebie. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, zanim uzdrowił odbyt i rzucił czar czyszczący.

Severus ułożył się znów i obserwował, jak Potter poprawia prześcieradła i koce, robi przedstawienie, spulchniając poduszki pod jego głową. W końcu położył się na nim, naciągnął kołdrę, którą owinął ich obu, i (nie było na to innego słowa) przytulił się mocniej.

― Będziesz się na mnie ślinił, prawda, Potter?

― Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. W życiu się nie śliniłem.

― Coś czuję, że obudzę się w kałuży śliny.

― Oj.

― Materac będzie chlupotał…

― Idź spać.

Po pierwsze, nie miał zamiaru iść spać, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie to jest zmęczony. Ziewnął.

Zasnęli.

Potter wypadł z łóżka o trzeciej, budząc ich obu. Severus wytarł ręką małą plamę śliny ze swojej piersi. Harry wspiął się na posłanie.

― Chrapiesz ― powiedział.

Severus wytarł dłoń o ramię Pottera.

Zasnęli.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Jest taki moment w procesie warzenia, że jedna rzecz się kończy, a kolejna zaczyna. To co stare jeszcze się nie złuszczyło, istnieje nadal jako wylinka pod nowym, kształtując i wpływając na zachodzącą już zmianę.

Odłożył ostatnią butelkę na półkę. Po swoim poprzedniku odziedziczył kociołek i kilka narzędzi, dzięki którym mógł zrobić parę dość spektakularnych eliksirów, bazując tylko na składnikach schowanych w magazynku. Prawdę mówiąc miał pełny dostęp do wystarczającej ilości ingredientów, by spowodować w czarodziejskim świecie całkiem sporą katastrofę.

Jednak ostatnimi czasy jakoś bardziej interesowało go pisanie zjadliwych artykułów do różnych gazet pod jednym ze swoich siedmiu pseudonimów i praca nad książką kucharską (projekt, który ulepszał przez pięć lat ― teraz już w fazie końcowej). Aurorzy zjawiali się regularnie, by go sprawdzać, ale tak naprawdę nie mieli co zgłosić. Ich wizyty kończyły się zwykle na obserwowaniu sklepu przez kilka dni z kawiarni naprzeciwko. Harry zazwyczaj gawędził z nimi, kiedy czekał, aż Severus skończy pracę. Dobrze mu robiło wychodzenie z domu; posiadając kominek, dwa telefony i komputer (Severus nie dotykał rzeczy, na których widniała mugolska etykieta z napisem _Gateway_ ― „Nigdy nie wiadomo do czego to może doprowadzić!"), często był więźniem w swoim domu.

Być może dziś też tak było.

― Co tam, Severusie, gdzie twoja eskorta?

― Nie jestem pewien ― odpowiedział szczerze. Wyjrzał przez sklepowe okno. Na ulicy nie było nikogo, a przynajmniej nikogo, kto przypominałby Pottera.

― No więc jeśli masz zamiar wracać do domu sam, to pamiętaj, by nigdzie się nie zatrzymywać i nie rozmawiać z obcymi, słyszysz? Jedź bezpiecznie.

Pani Chao dała mu kopertę z wypłatą i poklepała po ramieniu. Była korpulentną kobietą, a jej spojrzenie potrafiło zmrozić do szpiku kości każdego nieostrożnego klienta, który miał nieszczęście przekroczyć próg „Zielarskich Rozkoszy". Większość ludzi miała wrażenie, że to sklep ze słodyczami, lecz zanim się zorientowali, że jest inaczej, stali z paragonem w ręce, przy kasie, bez możliwości odwrotu.

Severus przygotowywał i rozlewał do butelek ziołowe napary, zajmował się i dbał o donice z żywymi roślinami i kiedy tylko mógł był niegrzeczny wobec klientów dostatecznie głupich, by go zaczepiać. Artretyzm pani Chao nie pozwalał jej wykonywać tak precyzyjnych robót jak podcinanie i przycinanie – zresztą nie zaryzykowałaby sięgania po coś w sklepie znajdującego się powyżej poziomu jej głowy, więc wyjątkowo tania pomoc w postaci Severusa była nieoceniona (nieważne ile razy powtarzał gościom, że Echinacea im nie pomoże, bo na głupotę na ma lekarstwa).

Mówiła wszystkim, że jest trochę "walnięty w głowę" i kazała ignorować wybuchy złości, bo, biedactwo, tak naprawdę nic za to nie mógł. Potrafiła nawet wykorzystać to, by zwiększyć obroty. Severus byłby skłonny twierdzić, że jest geniuszem, gdyby nie fakt, że faktycznie miała go za stukniętego. Pottera uważała za młodszego brata, który przychodził tu, by opiekować się swoim niezrównoważonym krewnym. Takie wyjaśnienie wydawało się prostsze niż prawda.

― Zazwyczaj mówi, jeśli nie przyjedzie.

― Może się spóźnia i spotkacie się po drodze. Dobranoc, słoneczko. Pozdrów Harry'ego. ― Sugestywnie uniosła brwi.

Severus przegryzł język na pół. Prawie.

― Dobranoc, pani Chao.

Wychodząc ze sklepu, rozejrzał się dookoła. Miasto nie mogło być bardziej mugolskie, ale w sumie nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Odpiął rower przymocowany do barierki, wsiadł na niego i włączył się w ruch. Potter nadal nie potrafił właściwie jeździć drogą. Kiedy wracali razem, Severus męczył go, żeby wsiedli na rower. Wszystko było dobrze, jeśli tylko droga była prosta. Niestety mieszkali dokładnie w samym środku pasma wzgórz.

Jakiś ciemny przedmiot wystawiony w oknie miejskiego lombardu przykuł jego wzrok. Przyhamował i zatrzymał się.

Nie wolno mu było zbaczać z trasy.

Sprawdził kopertę z wypłatą, spojrzał na karteczkę z ceną, zsiadł z roweru i wszedł do środka.

― To. Na wystawie ― wskazał.

― …jest delikatne. Chce pan to zabrać do domu na rowerze? ― zapytał sprzedawca.

― Mam koszyk.

Kilka chwil później ostrożnie umieścił owiniętą w papier paczkę w koszyku i ruszył. Spodziewał się spotkać Pottera w połowie drogi. Nie spotkał go.

Może coś się stało.

Zaczął pedałować szybciej, z wprawą wymijając nierówności w asfalcie. Dom stał tylko kilka mil poza miastem, a Potter często lubił skracać sobie spacer, powożąc się na miotle schowany pod peleryną niewidką. Może chciał mu zrobić jakiś mało zabawny żart.

Skręcił po raz ostatni i odetchnął z ulgą. Dom przynajmniej nie tonął w ogniu ani kłębach dymu.

Zjechał z jezdni, zostawił rower pod domem, w tym samym miejscu co zawsze, i sięgnął po paczkę. Ścisnął w dłoni różdżkę od sytuacji awaryjnych. Coś było nie tak.

Otworzył drzwi. W domu panowała cisza, ale paliły się światła.

Zmarszczył brwi. Zdjął płaszcz i odwiesił go na kołek.

― Harry?

Z początku nie było odpowiedzi. A potem:

― Na górze.

Wchodził, przeskakując po dwa stopnie, przecząc tym samym tezom, że od czasu kiedy przestał używać magii, zaczął starzeć się jak mugol. Magii nie można było wyłączyć jak lampy. Kiedy już ją miałeś, to miałeś. Dorobił się na głowie kilku siwych włosów, prawda, ale Harry też je miał (choć jego były na pewno skutkiem stresu).

Na ścianie przy schodach wisiały w rządzie zdjęcia; każde z nich opowiadało swoją historię. Większości nie lubił, prócz starego, biało-czarnego, które zrobił Creevey jemu i Potterowi, gdy stali pod ministerialną poczekalnią. Trzymali się wtedy za ręce, choć na zdjęciu tego nie robili.

Było jeszcze jedno autorstwa Creeveya. Uważał je za doskonałe. Stała na nim chuda dziewczynka w okularach, z długimi, ciemnymi warkoczami, która znudzona do granic wymachiwała swoim tornistrem. Zostało zrobione tuż po tym, jak przyłapano ją na używaniu magii w wieku dziewięciu lat. (Severus nigdy nie był z niej tak dumny.)

Skręcił i zatrzymał się w drzwiach prowadzących do ich wspólnej sypialni. Była pusta.

― Jestem tutaj ― zawołał Potter. Severus odwrócił się. Z jego starego pokoju zrobili gabinet. Oparł się o framugę.

― Nie przyszedłeś dziś.

― Przepraszam. ― Harry uśmiechnął się. Było w tym coś dziwnego. Uczesał włosy tak, by nie sterczały i miał na sobie porządne szaty. ― Straciłem rachubę czasu. Scylla wraca do domu.

Przylgnął plecami do ściany.

― Merlinie, nie. Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie wywalili jej również z Beauxbatons.

― A nie mówiłem? Daj jej imię starożytnego potwora morskiego, a będziesz musiał liczyć się z konsekwencjami.

― Któregoś dnia ten żart będzie miał bardzo długą, siwą brodę.

Potter wyszczerzył się.

― Dobrze sobie radzi. Poprosiłem, by ją przysłali do domu na weekend.

― Myślałem, że zostawisz swój kredyt zaufania przypisany sławom do następnego przesłuchania dyscyplinarnego.

― No wiesz ― Potter wzruszył ramionami ― jakoś tak… chciałem, żeby była z nami w ten weekend. Myślałem, że może zrobilibyśmy jakąś balangę. Całą rodziną.

― Czy włączasz w to Weasleyów?

― Jeśli chcesz. W przeciwnym razie możemy być tylko we trójkę.

― Gdzie?

― W ogrodzie? Gdzieś blisko domu. Coś, co będziemy wspominać. ― Potter otrząsnął się i westchnął cicho. Usiadł na biurku. Kciuk już powędrował do ust.

― Żadnego obgryzania. Palenie za obgryzanie. Ty obgryzasz, ja biorę papierosa. ― I wówczas Severus zauważył. Nadgarstki Harry'ego były ze sobą luźno związane.

Potter zaczerwienił się.

― Pomyślałem sobie… no wiesz.

Brew znów powędrowała wysoko na czoło.

― Teraz? Tutaj?

― No. Chyba że masz coś innego… naglącego. ― Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. ― Zamkniesz drzwi?

Zatrzasnął i zablokował drzwi. Nie martwili się o to, że ktoś wejdzie, ale dla Harry'ego była ważna nawet iluzja bezpieczeństwa. Ku zaskoczeniu Severusa nałożył czar wyciszający na pokój. Uśmiechnął się. Wstał z krzesła, podszedł do niego i sięgnął po pocałunek.

― Mmm ― jęknął mu Severus w usta.

Potter przerzucił związane ręce przez jego głowę. Zwrócił pocałunek i trwał w nim tak długo, aż zabrakło im tchu.

― Wypieprz mnie na krześle ― wydyszał.

― Och. Co za język, panie Potter. Być może będziemy zmuszeni dać panu kilka klapsów.

― Nie chcę klapsów. Chcę, żebyś mnie wypieprzył na krześle ― warknął. ― Nie chcę się bawić, nie chcę, żebyś był miły. Chcę, żebyś mnie wypieprzył…

― …na krześle. Myślę, że zrozumiałem. ― Severus zsunął ręce na pośladki Pottera i podniósł go, by mogli się o siebie otrzeć. Harry potarł erekcją o udo Severusa.

― Powinieneś najpierw zdjąć szaty.

― Nic pod nimi nie mam ― odpowiedział i przywarł ustami do szyi kochanka. ― Pospiesz się. ― Jego ręce wydawały się mocować z liną, ale mimo związania udało im się chwycić pełne garście czarnych włosów.

Severus wymierzył mu klapsa w pośladek. Cenił te piski, które czasem wydawał z siebie Potter.

― Nie lubię, jak ciągnie się mnie za włosy.

Potter przygryzł wargę.

― Ale są takie cudowne i długie…

Severus wyswobodził się z pierścienia ramion i odwrócił Harry'ego plecami do siebie.

― Co robisz?

Odpiął pasek i zsunął spodnie do kolan. Nie martwił się walką z butami.

― Próbuję zorganizować to tak, byś nie mógł mnie ciągnąć za włosy ― wyjaśnił i zdjął bokserki.

Harry położył się na blacie biurka i westchnął. Zadrżał, gdy Severus stanął za nim i podniósł jego szaty.

― Nie masz na sobie nawet bielizny, Potter. Jestem wstrząśnięty. ― Tępa końcówka penisa znalazła swój ulubiony punkt i trąciła wejście. ― Przemyślałeś to. Powiedz mi jeszcze, czy masz pod ręką coś, co ułatwi mi penetrację.

Ze związanymi rękami Potter otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął słoik z przezroczystą cieczą. Jęknął miękko.

― Fantastycznie. ― Severus nie kłopotał się, by go specjalnie przygotowywać. Nie miał nastroju na nic delikatnego. Nawilżył starannie swój członek, ocierając go o twarde pośladki Harry'ego.

― Na krześle ― zasyczał mężczyzna ― proszę, na krześle.

Severus odsunął krzesło od biurka i usiadł na nim, rozkładając nogi tak szeroko jak to było możliwe. Chwycił Pottera za szatę i przyciągnął do siebie, aż do momentu gdy jego wejście musnęło erekcję. Pchnął szybko, tak szybko, że obaj krzyknęli.

Harry nie ruszał się, półsiedząc na kolanach Severusa. Nie mógł podeprzeć się na rękach, bo były związane.

― A więc po to ta cała farsa ― wymruczał Severus. ― Chcesz, żebym cię zmusił, byś ujeżdżał mi fiuta? ― Wysunął się trochę, zanim znów uderzył, głębiej i głębiej z każdym ruchem. Odchylił się trochę na krześle, aby wchodzić pod lepszym kątem i został nagrodzony ostrym krzykiem.

Czasami Harry chciał właśnie w ten sposób, twardo, szybko i bez litości.

― Tak, tak ― dyszał.

― Podoba ci się, jak cię pieprzę? ― Severus dyszał razem z nim, zaciskając ręce na biodrach Harry'ego, zmuszając go, by się na niego nabijał. ― Lubisz, jak wchodzę w ciebie głęboko? Lubisz, gdy twoja sperma zaczyna kapać na dywan? Myślisz, że jak będziesz grzeczny, to całą z ciebie wyssę, z ciebie i z siebie?

― Tak ― jęknął Potter, podnosząc ręce nad głowę, jakby chciał zwiększyć nacisk przy opadaniu.

― Myślisz, że będę chciał ci obciągać, aż się spuścisz? Chcesz pieprzyć moje usta, jak z tobą skończę? Co ty na to? Czy chcesz, żebym związał ci ręce z tyłu i zmusił cię, byś doszedł?

― Zmuś mnie ― powtórzył za nim Harry, walcząc z więzami, gorliwie przyjmując każde pchnięcie. ― Zmuś mnie, Severusie, spraw bym doszedł… zrób, żebym doszedł. ― Krzyknął i schował go całego w sobie. Sperma wytrysnęła z jego członka, rozpryskując się na dywan.

Severusowi nie było już trzeba wiele stymulacji. Kolejny raz wszedł głęboko w tyłek Pottera i jęknął głośno, gdy dosięgnął go orgazm, całując plecy i ramiona kochanka ― wszystko co było blisko.

― Jestem najbardziej samolubną osobą, jaką znam ― wydyszał Harry. Miał zamknięte oczy.

― Nie tłum tego w sobie. Podoba mi się, gdy jesteś samolubny. ― Oparł głowę na jego plecach.

Potter prychnął.

― …Merlinie.

― Ile to już lat?

― Dziesięć. Przynajmniej dziesięć, od kiedy to się zaczęło. ― Niepewnie przysiadł na jego kolanie. ― Rozwiąż mnie, proszę, żebym mógł spokojnie upaść.

― Nie możesz użyć zaklęcia? ― Severus czuł się, jakby w jego ciele nie było ani jednej kości.

― Zaklęcia? Co to zaklęcia? Mam na imię Harry? Kim jesteś?

Przysunął się i przycisnął wargi to karku Pottera. Sięgnął do sznurka zawiązanego na przegubach. Zmagał się z nim chwilę, zanim rozwiązał.

― Jesteś moim chętnym, miłosnym niewolnikiem. Wszystko wraca jak przypływ.

Potter obrócił się, wspiął na niego i usadowił okrakiem. Ukrył głowę w zgięciu jego szyi.

― Jesteś kościsty.

― Kochasz mnie. ― Zaśmiał się Snape.

Z jakiegoś powodu to nie było dobre zdanie. Harry się spiął.

Miał rację. Coś było nie tak.

― Harry. Czy ta szczególna… gimnastyka miała jakiś ukryty powód?

Potter westchnął, zszedł z jego kolan i poprawił szatę, odsuwając się.

― Chciałem po prostu jeszcze raz, zanim… ― Nachmurzył się. ― Mieliśmy całkiem dobry przebieg, wiesz? Większości ludzi to się nie udaje.

Severus myślał, że Potter nie jest już w stanie go zaskoczyć. Otworzył usta.

― Właśnie się pieprzyliśmy. Nie wolno ci teraz ze mną zrywać.

Harry zmarszczył się i pokręcił głową.

― To nie o to chodzi. Zobacz ― wziął do ręki pożółkły papier ze sterty leżącej w rogu biurka ― dostarczono to, kiedy byłeś w pracy. Jestem w kontakcie z Benem, pamiętasz…

Severus zbladł.

― Zostawiasz mnie dla tego blond-idioty? ― Wstał i podciągnął bieliznę i spodnie z taką ilością oburzenia, na jaką było go stać.

― Był pomocny ostatnio. Naprawdę pomocny.

― Jeśli posuwasz tego gnojka, Potter…

― Na jasną brodę Merlina, Severusie! Próbuję powiedzieć ci coś ważnego. To ostatnie tygodnie urzędowania ministra Shacklebolta! Zostałeś ułaskawiony ― wychrypiał. Głos uwiązł mu w krtani. Wyciągnął przed siebie pergamin. ― Ułaskawiono cię. Zobacz.

― Co...? ― Severus prawie bał się tego dotknąć. Wziął dokument ostrożnie między palce, jakby się miał zaraz rozsypać. Przeczytał. Przeleciał wzrokiem szybko raz, potem ponownie, wolniej. ― Zostałem ułaskawiony. ― Wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Usiadł.

― Musisz iść do Ollivandera po nową różdżkę. Starą złamali i takie tam.

W końcu korytarza tykał zegar.

Przeczytał pismo raz jeszcze. Obrócił, szukając jakichś ukrytych punktów napisanych makiem.

― Więc to już? Żadnych ustaleń? Warunków?

― Nie. To nie zwolnienie warunkowe ani uwolnienie. To uniewinnienie. Możesz odejść. Jesteś wolny.

Severus po raz ostatni przeczytał pismo.

― Wolny. ― Jego palce przez chwilę zatrzymały się na podpisach u dołu kartki. ― Wolny. ― W końcu spojrzał w górę.

Harry wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć chlipać.

― Proszę, poczekaj jeszcze ten weekend, zanim wyjedziesz. To będzie bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczyło, jeśli spędzimy go razem, nim… ― Głos mu się załamał. Zaczął szaleńczo mrugać.

― Panie Potter.

W oczach zalśniły mu łzy.

― Nie cieszysz się z mojego powodu? ― zapytał Harry'ego, który nosił na palcu obrączkę taką samą jaką miał i on. Ani zaręczyny, ani ceremonia nie były huczne, ale zdołali w ich harmonogramie zawrzeć kilka tradycji, takich jak: wymiana obrączek, pijani krewni, rzucanie się tortem (a może to był kolejny dowcip Weasleyów? ― niektóre wydarzenia lepiej pozostawić legendom).

― Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Zasłużyłeś na to. ― Wytarł załzawione oko i żałośnie pociągnął nosem. ― Proszę, zostań jeszcze na weekend. Chociaż do jutra. Chociaż zobacz się ze Scyllą. Chociaż…

― Kupiłem sobie dziś prezent ― przerwał mu Severus.

Harry przyjrzał mu się intensywnie.

― Co kupiłeś?

Przyniósł paczkę, położył na podłodze (nigdzie indziej nie było miejsca), ukucnął obok niej i zdjął papier.

― Och. To jeden z tych… statków w butelce. ― Pokiwał głową Harry. ― Lubisz statki. ― Ukląkł naprzeciwko niego.

Severus studiował przedmiot przez chwilę. Nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jeden z masztów obrócił się, prawdopodobnie przez wyboistą drogę do domu. Zauważył, że ciągle nie wypuszczał z rąk uniewinnienia.

― Jeżeli jestem wolny… chciałbym pożeglować. Pewnego dnia. Nawet nie potrafię pływać.

― Ja trochę umiem. Moglibyśmy pojechać. Jeśli byś chciał. Ale nie wiem, jak się żegluje. Musielibyśmy mieć kogoś, kto nam pokaże. ― Potter przygryzł kciuk.

Severus udawał, że tego nie widzi.

― Może mi się nie spodobać, jak już tam dotrę.

― Spodoba ci się ― powiedział Potter.

― Chcesz udawać, że właściwie nigdy nie zasugerowałaś, iż mógłbym opuścić swoją rodzinę?

― Twojej rodziny tu nie ma, prawda? Bez Scylli… jestem tylko ja. ― Potter przełknął ślinę. Gapił się na zwój w jego ręku. ― Zjawili się w drzwiach i po prostu mi to dali. Tak po prostu. Dali mi też ulotkę o ośrodku resocjalizacji.

― Tak, Potter, o niczym innym nie marzę, jak mieszkać w ośrodku ze złodziejami i gwałcicielami.

― Mógłbym coś wymyślić, jeśli chciałbyś być gdzieś indziej. ― Kłykcie Pottera zbielały, gdy ścisnął swoje kolana. ― Albo jeśli chciałbyś, żebym to ja sobie poszedł…

― Zamknij się! Harry… po prostu się zamknij. ― Poddał się. Tego było za dużo na raz. ― Chodź tu do mnie, ty śmieszny imbecylu.

Potter podpełzł w jego kierunku po podłodze. Objął ramieniem w pasie, przysunął się i trzymał mocno.

― Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił ― szepnął i dodał cichutko coś jeszcze, czego nie mówili sobie zbyt często.

Severus chwycił jego dłoń. Splótł ich palce. Nie zdobył się na to, żeby odpowiedzieć.

Słoneczne promienie przenikały przez zasłony.

-koniec-


End file.
